Czas Mrocznych Wojen
Czyli linia czasowa przedstawiająca przebieg kampanii prowadzonej przez Cesarstwo Norikiańskie oraz inne ważne dla Kraju, zwanego tutaj Fiarą, wydarzenia jakie mają miejsce w alternatywie Mrocznych Wojen. ] Narodziny cesarstwa Norikiańskiego Niedługo po pokonaniu demonicznych hord z Dystryktu wspieranych przez klany orków ze Straceńczych Pól, armia Norikianów, czyli Elfów Cienia (z mowy elfów "Nor" - cień/mrok "Kin" - lud, w tym wypadku lud elfów) ruszyła by odbić dwie pozostałe stolice należące wcześniej do Elfiego Triumwiratu. Elementaris Widząc nadciągającą armię elfów, zaniepokojone nagłym zniknięciem swego pana demony z Elementaris szybko powiązały fakty i praktycznie natychmiastowo rzuciły się do ucieczki z okupowanego miasta. Nie wiedziały że już wtedy są otoczone przez drugą armie, która za pomocą magii cieni, niepostrzeżenie dostała się na tyły miasta. Uciekające w rozproszeniu i przerażeniu z powodu śmierci swojego pana demony, wpadły prosto na armię elfich wojowników. Bitwa była krótka, cienie eliminowały wrogich dowódców, podczas gdy regularna armia wyrzynała w pień pomniejsze sługi, zdezorganizowane i pozbawione swych liderów demony były bardzo łatwym łupem dla wojsk rodzącego się Cesarstwa. Wchodząc do elfy wcale nie mogły czuć się bezpiecznie. Niektóre demony nie zdążyły uciec, nie mając pojęcia o zagrożeniu ze strony cieni wolały się ukryć w mieście i zbiec dopiero kiedy elfy staną się mniej czujne, bądź po prostu liczyły na krwawą bitwę i teraz rzucały się na zastępy wojska, szczególnie te ostatnie były wyjątkowym utrapieniem. Ostatecznie jednak elfy zdołały oczyścić całe miasto z demonów, nie oznaczało to jednak że było się z czego cieszyć. W czasie prowadzonej przez Nightsong ewakuacji udało się zabrać z miasta setki jeśli nie tysiące mieszkańców, zdecydowana większość pozostała w jego murach, wraz z niewielką liczbą żołnierzy Półwyspu. Ich zmasakrowane, umęczone ciała zalegały teraz na zrujnowanych, wręcz czerwonych od zalewającej je krwi ulicach. Ci nieliczni którzy jakimś cudem przeżyli urządzony przez demony pogrom, już nigdy nie mieli wrócić do normalnego życia, opętani przez słabsze byty magowie, oszaleli z powodu widzianych okropieństw mieszkańcy, osierocone dzieci, okaleczeni mężczyźni, zgwałcone kobiety, to miasto miało bardzo długo podnosić się po kataklizmie jaki je dotknął. Ewakuowani mieszkańcy miasta, którzy teraz wracali w jego zrujnowane mury, na wzór obywateli Półwyspu, zabrali się za odbudowę infrastruktury miejskiej, a także niesienie pomocy poszkodowanym. Wówczas wśród elfów zaczęła też szerzyć się swego rodzaju ksenofobia, zaczęły one bowiem być bardzo nieufne względem każdej istoty, która nie była oddana cieniowi. Chociaż na początku elfy nie dały po sobie tego poznać, powoli rosła ich nienawiść względem każdej innej rasy Fiary, niezależnie od tego czy był to człowiek, wampir czy ork, nie byli oni częścią cienia i należało ich zniszczyć lub w najlepszym razie zniewolić, ten strach miał się stać w późniejszym czasie jedną z przyczyn zażartej ekspansji Cesarstwa. Finon Mir Krótko po oswobodzeniu Elementaris przyszedł czas na Finon Mir. Elfy nie szły tam jednak tylko wyzwalać ale także karać. Nightsong była pewna że gdyby nie zdrada Kalahada jej ojciec nadal by żył, a połączone sił trzech królestw odparłyby atak demonicznych i orkowych hord, bez pomocy cieni. Teraz jednak było już za późno na tego typu gdybania. Kiedy elfia armia dotarła wreszcie na skraj Puszczy, jej żołnierze od razu wyczuli że coś jest nie tak. Zgodnie z opowieściami garstki elfów które zbiegły z rzezi dokonywanej na terenie prastarego lasu, demony nie szczędziły w czasie ataku swego ognia, tymczasem na horyzoncie nie majaczyła ani jedna smuga dymu, piekielne płomienie nie mogły natomiast zgasnąć same z siebie. Przygotowani na bardzo nieprzyjemne niespodzianki i eskortowani przez cienie wojownicy Cesarstwa powoli weszli w dzikie ostępy lasu. Odpychająca aura którą teraz wytwarzały niegdyś witające ich rośliny, była wyczuwana nawet przez cienie, przemierzające wówczas inną część rzeczywistości. W końcu armia Norikian dotarła do miejsca, które niegdyś było czymś na kształt centrum miasta, wtedy zaczęły się kłopoty. Wojownicy odnaleźli bowiem kilkanaście grup cywilów, związanych przez pierścienie runiczne, które trzymały ich w stanie uśpienia, łącznie było tam maksymalnie kilka tysięcy mieszkańców, Nightsong liczyła że mające znacznie więcej czasu na ewakuację demony, po prostu zabrały mieszkańców do Dystryktu i będzie się ich dało jakoś uratować, z drugiej jednak strony rzeź w Elementaris nie napawała jej zbytnim optymizmem. Nie będąc jednak zbyt ufną wobec demonów, cesarzowa nakazała swym magom dokładnie sprawdzić pieczęci trzymające leśne elfy w okowach. Przybyli z Elementaris znawcy walk z demonami natychmiast wzięli się do pracy i ku swemu przerażeniu odkryli jaka jest prawdziwa natura pieczęci. Nie były one wcale wabiem ale elementem nie dokończonego rytuału, w myśl którego wszyscy obecni na miejscu mieli zostać zamordowani, przez zakopanie żywcem pod korzeniami drzew, a ich dusze miały obudzić zaklęcie na mocy którego rośliny dosłownie by ożyły i wypełnione demoniczną furią stanęłyby do walki z każdym kto zbliży się do lasu, nie to było jednak najgorszą informacją. Z pewnością rytuały tego typu, były już odprawiane przez demony, coś jednak wciąż trzymało opętane drzewa na uwięzi i nie pozwalało im rzucić się w morderczym szale na przybyłą armie. Według magów drzewa miały się obudzić kiedy ostatnia pieczęć zostanie złamana, zaklęcie nie określało jednak w jaki sposób pieczęć powinna być złamana. Nightsong podeszła do najbliższego jej kręgu i z pomocą Nowiu, swej szabli otrzymanej od cieni, rozbiła krąg. Jego mieszkańcy po jakimś czasie zaczęli się budzić i podnosić z ziemi, początkowo widok bladych elfów o przerażająco czerwonych oczach, odzianych w mroczne pancerze, ich przerażał, jednak po chwili tłumaczenia zrozumieli z kim mają do czynienia. Część z nich widziała w nich wybawców którzy nieśli im ocalenie inni zdrajców którzy porzucili ich w godzinie próby, a jeszcze inni zagrożenie dla tożsamości ich państwa, którą mieli utracić za sprawą cieni. Cesarzowa chcąc mimo wszystko mieć ich za swych poddanych a przy okazji, nie wdawać się w konflikt w stanowiących znaczną część jej obecnej armii wojowników, którzy wycofali się wraz z nią z rzezi pod Karak-Gor-Dum, cierpliwie wyjaśniła im panującą sytuację, w czasie gdy Nightsong tłumaczyła grupie elfów jak wygląda sytuacja cienie urządziły przelot podziemny sprawdzając wraz z nekromantami i demonologami miejsca gdzie mogli zostać złożeni w ofierze mieszkańcy miasta, rezultat był przerażający, zabitych było kilka razy więcej niż ocalałych, na dodatek pierścienie były rozsiane po całym lesie i otaczały zewsząd Cesarską armie. W czasie kiedy mieszkańcy za pomocą głosowania i co raz dłuższych debat, wynikającej z powodu co raz większej liczby debatujących wybierali kolejne pieczęci, które miały zostać złamane, Nightsong przygotowywała plan walki. Elfi magowie powoli ustalali które konkretnie drzewa są opętane i szukali sposobu jak je unieszkodliwić. Najlepszym sposobem były tutaj oczywiście ostrza cieni, które jednym uderzeniem mogło wyrwać duchową energie z opętanej rośliny, Nightsong nie chciała jednak uzależniać swoich sił w aż takim stopniu od ich mocy. Inni magowie sugerowali by zniszczyć drzewa nim się obudzą, przez spalenie, dezintgrację mocą bądź cokolwiek co unicestwi ich istnienie, wówczas odezwali się demonologowie, którzy zapewnili, że w ten sposób magowie tylko utrudnili by sobie pracę, gdyż drzewa dzięki mocy samego rytuału zostałyby natychmiast odbudowane, z tym że z tego co z nich zostało, a to z kolei tworzyło ryzyko walki dosłownie z powietrzem. Niemożliwym też było wydarcie duszy z drzewa przed jego przebudzeniem, gdyż do tego czasu pozostawała ona w fazie przejściowej między światem rzeczywistym a zaświatami. Unieszkodliwienie sylwanów, gdyż tak miały nazywać się według ksiąg, ożywione w ten sposób drzewa, które tylko z wyglądu przypominały enty, było pierwszą tak dużą operacją prowadzoną przez elfich magów. Co ważne wcale nie chodziło tutaj o potęgę użytych zaklęć ale o liczbę magów potrzebnych do prawidłowego go przeprowadzenia. Potrzebna była ponad połowa czarodziejek i czarodziejów Półwyspu oraz wsparcie magów z Elementaris by doprowadzić ją do skutku. Z wielką niechęcią elfy przełamały ostatni krąg, budząc do życia sylwanów, wtedy rozpoczęła się długa i krwawa bitwa. Chociaż zgodnie z przewidywaniami pociski magii śmierci niszczyły chodzące drzewa, samo ich trafienie było sporym problemem. Wyrywane z ziemi ogromne korzenie drzew, burzyły glebę, przewracając niedoświadczonych w tego typu walce magów, dodatkowym utrudnieniem był fakt, że często nie wiadomo było które drzewo tak naprawdę jest zagrożeniem, a które, przez co wielokrotnie obrywały niewinne rośliny, nie żeby był to jakiś specjalny problem, po prostu tego typu drzewo natychmiast umierało. W końcu jednak elfy dzięki swemu uporowi zyskały przewagę i ostatecznie odzyskały swoją Puszczę. Sprawa Hegany Ostatnim miejscem do jakiego przybyli wojownicy Cesarstwa była Hegana. Spustoszona i ograbiona przez demony, stała w ruinie. Demony nie bawiły się tutaj w żadne wymyślne zasadzki, po prostu porwały tylu mieszkańców ilu mogły, wyniosły tyle ile mogły unieść, każdego kto się nawinął na miejscu mordowały, a samo miasto puściły z dymem. Tylko nieliczni zdołali ujść z życiem. Kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczyły Norikiańskie chorągwie, mieszkańcy zebrali się w jednym miejscu i na kolanach zaczęli błagać Cesarzową by ta darowała im życia. Widząc w żyznych polach dobre tereny pod uprawy, a w mieszkańcach dobrych niewolników, zgodziła się na ich błagania, osadzając na miejscu jeden ze swych legionów i nakazała by miasto odbudować, w iście Norikiańskim stylu, a następnie wróciła do Elementaris. Dowódca armii Sinistrim Shinatza nakazała wyburzyć resztki ocalałych domów, oraz siedzibę miejskiego władcy, a raczej to co z niej zostało, a następnie przystąpiła do odbudowy miasta. Wkrótce na starych ruinach wyrosły czarne wieże, oraz inne upiorne budynki, które na wzór stolicy, przypominały kły szczerzącej się bestii. Mieszkańcy miasta byli jednak traktowani łagodnie, nawet łagodniej niż za czasów panowania Triumwiratu, Shinatza była bowiem zwolenniczką teorii, że lepiej aby twoi ludzie sami szli za tobą w ogień, aniżeli skakali w ogień by uniknąć spotkania z tobą. Hegana miała być pierwszą i zarazem najlepiej prosperującą placówką niewolniczą w całym Cesarstwie, chociaż wielu stosowało się do jej zaleceń, żaden z zarządców czy zarządczyń nie osiągnął takich wyników jak ona. Utworzenie Cesarstwa Chcąc tego czy nie, pozbawieni swego władcy, który pomimo naprawdę długich poszukiwań się nie odnalazł, mieszkańcy Puszczy musieli przystać na warunki jakie oferowała Nightsong. Magów z Elementaris nikt nie musiał prosić, jedynym ocalały przy życiu członek starej rady, elfi czarnoksiężnik imieniem Dondramoth najstarszy syn rodu Lar'ów, drugiej najsilniejszej rodziny Archontów w Cesarstwie, który opuścił je aby tym samym zyskać wsparcie kręgów magicznych, dzięki którym, jego ojciec Nashar miał zostać Pierwszym Archontem. Naturalnie syn poparł przyłączenie się do Cesarstwa, a wraz z nim wszyscy magowie miasta, widząc w sojuszu z Nightsong jedyną szansę na odbudowanie swego miasta i zapewnienia sobie ochrony przed Dystryktem. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu wszyscy oni zostali związani z cieniem, większości magów wcale to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, znaleźli oni w cieniach nowe drogi do rozwijania swych talentów i sposoby na osiągnięcie wielkości, pozostali zdążyli zginąć już dużo wcześniej w czasie swego buntu. Hegany nikt nawet nie pytał o zdanie, jej mieszkańcy byli w końcu niewolnikami, nie otrzymali oni jednak zaszczytu związania z cieniem, zamiast tego mieli być zwykłymi niewolnikami, żyjącymi pod jarzmem mrocznych, chociaż z powodu otrzymanego władcy, nie mieli zbyt wielu powodów do narzekania. Nightsong nie spieszyła się jednak z poważną ekspansją, doskonale wiedziała że jej Cesarstwo jest potężnie osłabione po ostatnich wojnach, zamiast na przygotowaniach do wojny, skupiła się głównie na odbudowie i umacnianiu miast, a dopiero w drugiej kolejności na szkoleniu nowych pokoleń morderczych wojowników. Chociaż niechętnie mieszkańcy miast zgodzili się by do pomocy przy odbudowie swych miast zaprzęgnąć do pomocy nieumarłych z katakumb i cmentarzy, dzięki czemu odbudowa nabrała tempa, a gospodarka rolna i łowiecka powoli zaczęła się podnosić. Nightsong dobrze jednak wiedziała że sami nieumarli to za mało, potrzebowała siły roboczej dla swego państwa, potrzebowała też armii, której nie dało się zebrać w szybki sposób, chociaż miała i zawsze mogła liczyć na cienie, nie chciała się uzależniać od ich siły. Wiedziała że prędzej czy później będzie musiała ruszyć na wojnę, albo wojna przyjdzie do niej, tak właśnie zakończyła się Pierwsza Mroczna Wojna, zwana też Wojną Paktu. Wojna Pięciu Bliźniąt Genezy tego konfliktu należy się doszukiwać jeszcze przed powstaniem Cesarstwa, a nawet Elfiego Triumwiratu, zaczyna się ona bowiem na terenach położonych daleko na zachód od Gór Rozjemcy, do którego najbliższym miejscem było najpewniej Frawaway. To tam zaczyna się legenda wojownika Żelaznych Nomadów, Axis'a zwanego także człowiekiem o pięciu licach, chociaż wielu nie miało pojęcia dlaczego posiadał on właśnie taki przydomek. Axis był urodzonym przywódcą, niezrównany szermierz, doskonały strateg, ale także zręczny manipulator i polityczny gracz. Nie wahał się korzystać z podstępu, często uciekał się do wojny psychologicznej, dla innych wodzów Nomadów, jego podejście było kompletnie niezrozumiałe i przez to przerażające. Axis dzięki swoim nietypowym metodom pozyskiwania wpływów w szeregach Nomadów zdołał zjednoczyć pod swym sztandarem ponad czterdzieści klanów, co było pierwszym takim wydarzeniem od dziesiątek jeśli nie setek lat. Wielu widziało w Axisie następce legendarnego Maala Odnowiciela i wierzyło że zdoła on zjednoczyć wszystkie klany, by potem z ich pomocą wydrzeć jakieś terytoria innej rasie Fiary i utworzyć własne ludzkie państwo, wielu Nomadów szczerze marzyło o stałej, bezpiecznej przystani, gdzie mogliby się zatrzymać w swych podróżach i mieć pewność, że są bezpieczni. Axis był jednak realistą i ani myślał jednoczyć wszystkich klanów, już liczba którą teraz posiadał była za duża, nie mógł jednak tak po prostu odrzucić kilku klanów, wiedział że byłoby to druzgocące dla jego reputacji. Zamiast ruszać na podbój takich miejsc jak Faraway, Whightland, czy porywać się na niemożliwe wręcz do zdobycia miejsca pokroju Dystryktu, albo ładować się w strefę wiecznej wojny jaką były Marchie, Axis uznał że najlepszym miejscem do założenia swego królestwa, będzie zajęcie terenów w okolicy Mirai i utworzenie tam czegoś na kształt państwa. Morze Traw na którym wówczas się znajdował być może nadawałoby się pod uprawy, lecz nie było tu dostatecznie dużo materiałów do budowy domów, nie mówiąc już o systemie porządnych fortyfikacji, brakowało też surowców pod produkcję broni i pancerzy dla wojska. Nomadzi początkowo uznali to za oznakę słabości, kilku nawet chciało pojedynkować się z wodzem, jednak wtedy wygłosił on wspaniałą mowę, o tym jak zdruzgotane i spustoszone są inne tereny, że choćby przez sto lat starali się przywrócić je od stanu używalności, grunty te są zbyt jałowe i nieurodzajne aby cokolwiek tam wyrosło, opowiadał o tym jak niejadalne i ohydnie zmutowane są stwory zamieszkujące tereny przy Frawaway, czy Dystrykcie, oraz o niezwykłej klątwie Margoth czyniącej każdego kto się do niego zbliży... słabym i niemęskim. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Axisa, strach przed utratą wigoru w kontaktach z partnerkami zadziałał najbardziej przekonująco na Nomadów, którzy chętnie ruszyli ku zielonym polom otaczającym Mirai, nie mając pojęcia że dają się właśnie wciągnąć w morderczą grę, a tym samym podejmują najgorszą z możliwych decyzji odnośnie kierunku wyprawy. Wojowniczy królik Jak głupio nie brzmiał by ten moment na kartach kronik historycznych, ciężko o lepsze podsumowanie tego co wydarzyło się w Mirai. Wszystko zaczęło się niedługo po wycofaniu się Elfiego Triumwiratu, oraz od chwili kiedy jedno, nieznane obecnie z nazwy plemię Żelaznych Nomadów zdecydowało się wziąć w opiekę tereny zarówno tego, jak i wszystkich innych miast, wcześniej okupowanych przez elfy. Wtedy to właśnie po raz pierwszy pojawia się postać Henrietty Warren, młodej Usagi, zdecydowanie różniącej się od reszty swoich sióstr. Podobnie jak rozsławiona w Mirai, Celestia Ami, Henrietta nie posiadała naturalnego, typowego dla reszty królików oporu przed przemocą, była ona zdolna do gniewu oraz walki i bardzo chętnie z tej zdolności skorzystała. Kiedy tylko Żelaźni Nomadzi przybyli na miejsce, kazała im bardzo delikatnie mówiąc odejść, a kiedy tylko ci odmówili, uzbrojona w legendarną złotą włócznie osobiście poprowadziła wojska miasta do brutalnej szarży na potężnych wojowników. Nie doszło tutaj jednak do żadnej walnej bitwy, po prostu przywódca Nomadów widząc wojowniczkę która na własnych nogach biegnie szybciej od szarżującej konnicy, zdecydował się wycofać. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem Warren zdołała tak szybko zebrać wojska, ale widząc prawdziwą inkarnację swej świętej, chrześcijańskie i nie tylko wojska, nabrały takiej odwagi i chęci do walki, że żaden z rycerzy nawet na moment nie zastanawiał się czy ma jakieś szanse na zwycięstwo. Następnie usagi sama złapała za mordy wszystkich wyznawców różnych religii, tym samym czyniąc miasto zjednoczonym jak nigdy, w swych wizjach ostrzegała ona o nadchodzącym cieniu, który według niej miał pochłonąć całą Fiare. Słysząc te iście apokaliptyczną wizję mieszkańcy Mirai pożałowali przegonienia Nomadów spod murów swojego miasta, jednak Usagi przepowiedziała nadejście wojownika, który ich ocali. Miał on być także Żelaznym Nomadem, jednak o wiele potężniejszym, a za nim miała iść znacznie liczniejsza armia. Nieco uspokojeni obywatele rozpoczęli budowę umocnień oraz sieci posterunków ostrzegawczych, która miała ich przygotować na nadchodzący atak. Henrietta wiedziała że mury będą tutaj kompletnie nieskuteczne, mogła jedynie wierzyć, że Nightsong nie pospieszy się z atakiem i Axis dotrze na czas. Zjednoczone królestwo Nadejście Axisa i jego czterdziestu klanów było tym czego oczekiwali wszyscy w Mirai. Wielki wojownik oraz jego ludzie zostali przywitani w mieście jak bohaterowie, chociaż żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak się dzieje, żaden z wyjątkiem ich wodza. Axis został powitany przez samą Henriettę, w jej osobistych kwaterach. Oczywistym jest jakie plotki pojawiły się po tym spotkaniu, jednak ze względu na fakt, że nie było żadnych światków mogących nawet podsłuchać spotkanie, pozostają one niepotwierdzone, a przynajmniej niepotwierdzone wśród wyznawców króliczycy nie znających Axisa. W sumie fakt nieznajomości charakteru ich wybawiciela, oszczędził miastu kolejnej religijnej wojny domowej. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał jednak ograniczać się do samego Mirai, szybko rozdzielił swoje siły na pięć mniejszych grup, jedną zostawił w Mirai, podczas gdy reszta jego sił ruszyła do BakenCoven, ReiCity, Hareperton i CounterHood. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego gdyby nie fakt, że na czele każdej z tych grup, stał sam Axis. Nikt nie wie jak dokładnie posiadł te zdolność, potrafił jednak zmultiplikować swoją postać, do maksymalnie pięciu wyglądających i uzdolnionych tak samo jak on istot. Ponadto mówiło się, że posiada on zdolność komunikacji i panowania nad duchami, oraz innymi bytami niematerialnymi, a w Mirai znaleźli się nawet tacy którzy uważali go za ucieleśnienie boskiego gniewu, chociaż nie jest całkiem jasne dlaczego. Axis chociaż nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział, miał w mieście fanatyków różnych religii, własny kult, uznający go za boskiego awatara. Naturalnie zjednoczenie wszystkich miast nie obyło się bez komplikacji, o ile mieszkańcy, którzy pochodzili z tych terenów, albo przybyli tu z Margoth uznawali ich za prawdziwe zbawienie, to kontrolujący CounterHood, będące jedynym miastem które przyjęło ich pomoc po tym jak zostali przegonieni spod Mirai przez usagi, co bardzo szybko rozniosło się wśród reszty miast, klan Nomadów nie był już tak szczęśliwy. Widząc w Axisie zagrożenie, wódz mieszkający w CounterHood na przyjazne przywitanie wojownika odpowiedział gradem strzał i salwą z katapult. Po takim przyjęciu każdy normalny przywódca natychmiast rozpocząłby oblężenie, obrońców wytłukł, baby pogwałcił i zadusił lub zniewolił, domy spalił, a następnie opuścił miasto biorąc z niego co tylko się da. Axis był jednak zupełnie inny, wiedząc, że pomimo lichej komunikacji taka akcja bardzo szybko dotarłaby do reszty miast, uciekł się do zupełnie innego zagrania. Kazał stworzyć swoim ludziom, z materiału przeznaczonego na namioty, stworzyć długą tubę, działającą jak prawdziwy megafon. Z niej Axis całymi dniami wykrzykiwał w stronę kryjącego się za murami wodza, najróżniejsze obelgi, nie szczędząc barwnych opisów jak uprawiał seks z jego siostrami, matką, oraz o tym jak jego ojciec był zmuszony do spółkowania ze smokiem, a on sam z krakenem, po kilku dniach erudycyjnych i merytorycznych popisów Axisa, wódz nie wytrzymał i wyzwał go na pojedynek. Starcie było bardzo krótkie, bo Axis zniszczył przeciwnika, dosłownie jednym ciosem, który to pozbawił go głowy, tym sposobem CounterHood, najbardziej oddalone ze wszystkich miasto, zostało przyłączone, do nienazwanego jeszcze królestwa ludzi. Mroczne Niebiosa Każdy mieszkaniec, niezależnie od miasta w jakim się znajdował, wyczuwał że coś się dzieje, nie były do tego potrzebne żadne zdolności parapsychiczne. Warren co raz częściej chodziła podenerwowana, co raz bardziej drażliwa, czepiała się dosłownie o wszystko, potrafiła sprawdzać swych wartowników nawet kilkanaście razy dziennie, Axis wcale nie był lepszy na tym polu. Każda z jego postaci zrobiła się podenerwowana, co raz mniej pokazywał się wśród ludzi, popędzał prace umocnień miejskich, jednak to nie niepokój wodzów był tutaj najbardziej przerażający. Promienie słońca padające na miasta, wydawały się świecić jakby słabiej, bardziej matowo, świat stawał się pozbawiony kolorów, martwy, chmury co raz chętniej zasłaniały cały horyzont, a ludzie czuli niepokojącą obecność, w domach, na ulicach wszędzie dookoła. Każdy spodziewał się ataku, nikt nie wiedział co dokładnie nastąpi, czym jest przerażający cień o którym mówiła usagi i czy zdołają się przed nim obronić. Nagle w miastach podniosła się ogromna wrzawa, wcześniejszego dnia Henrietta poważnie pokłóciła się z Axisem, nie wiadomo o co dokładnie chodziło, wiadomo było tylko że usagi zabrała kilka tuzinów przedstawicielek swego gatunku, kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn oraz sporą grupę Żelaznych Nomadów i z dnia na dzień, zniknęła. Wielu wyruszyło by jej szukać, lecz wyglądało na to, że przepadła bez śladu. Nie było niczego co wskazywało trasę jej wędrówki, żadnych obozowisk, absolutnie żadnego znaku życia, niektórzy uznawali to za znak iż bogowie ich opuścili, kolejni obwiniali Axisa o to że przegnał, a być może nawet zabił wieszczkę, kolejni uznawali to za dowód siły nieznanego cienia, najpierw w Mirai, a potem w innych miastach zapanował chaos, który zapewne szybko przerodziłby się w wojnę domową, gdyby przeciwnik nie pokazał swego prawdziwego oblicza. Kilka dni po zniknięciu Warren, Norikiańskie chorągwie zamajaczyły na horyzoncie i wcale nie była to mała armia. Nightsong dobrze wykorzystała miesiące spokoju, bez nacisku reszty władz na atak na ludzi, by dozbroić i doszkolić swoją armię. Kobiety i mężczyźni maszerowali teraz całymi tysiącami, na swoją kolejną wojnę. Przed atakiem na królestwo ludzi, Cesarstwo zaatakowało i zajęło Kocią Puszcze. O ile same kotołaki nie były zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem, ponieważ były po prostu nieco szybszymi ludźmi z pazurami, o tyle już wilkołaki i wilkemony, były godnym i bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem. Norikianie zwyciężyli jednak dzięki taktyce Drakona Gal'Udron'a, rozdzielał on swoje siły na mniejsze grupy, sprawiając że dla wilkołaków wyglądały one na łatwy łup, by potem dzięki magii cieni masakrować wylewające się z lasu hordy z mocą całych setek ciężkich kawalerzystów, wydłużyło to czas kampanii o kilka miesięcy, lecz dzięki temu Cesarstwo wygrało z minimalnymi stratami własnymi, a żołnierze doskonale nauczyli się zasad kooperacji i zaznali rygoru wojennego, dzięki czemu na Mirai nie maszerowała teraz armia kompletnych żółtodziobów. Reszta Kociej Puszczy została podbita w poprzedni, sprawdzony już sposób, a kotołaki ponownie zostały zapędzone do pracy, tym razem jednak, zdecydowana większość z nich została związana z cieniem. Dwie wizje jednej wojny Mirai miało jedną potężną wadę, lata modlitw i świątynie odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno, chociaż zmarłych było tutaj od groma, nie było mowy o ich wskrzeszaniu, bez wcześniejszego zbezczeszczenia miejsc kultów, z tego powodu Pierwszy Drakon Gal'Udron dowodzący wówczas bitwą musiał się ograniczyć do korzystania z własnej armii, chciał też celowo zmniejszyć udział magów do minimum, uważając ich za kompletnie zbędnych w tej wojnie. Drakon nie miał zamiaru też bawić się w żadne oblężenie, zamiast tego poprowadził brutalny szturm na miasto. Axis chciał osobiście wyjść ze swych fortyfikacji i stawić mu czoła w walce, na czele ośmiu przydzielonych do obrony miasta klanów, wraz z jego rycerzami, widząc jednak jak ogromną przewagą liczebną dysponuje przeciwnik, a także mając pojęcie o tym czym dokładnie są cienie, zdecydował się na pozostanie w obrębie murów i czekanie aż reszta jego wojsk przyjdzie z pomocą. Szturm trwał pełną dobę, dniem i nocą obrońcy zasypywali wroga gradem strzał i katapult krótkiego zasięgu miotających przy salwach masami mniejszych kamieni. Norikianie byli jednak przygotowani i mogli odpowiadać na te ataki. Elfy dysponowały jednak znacznie liczniejszymi i co by nie mówić o zdolnościach bojowych Nomadów, lepszymi strzelcami. Mimo to mury wytrzymały ciągły ostrzał, czego nie można było powiedzieć o większości miejskich balist i katapult, jednak było to stanowczo za mało aby złamać ducha obrońców. Gal'Udron był doskonałym strategiem i doświadczonym wojownikiem, jednak nawet on musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że wzięcie miasta, zwłaszcza miasta w którym siedzi horda sprawnie dowodzonych Nomadów, nie będzie w żadnym stopniu prostym zadaniem, a już na pewno nie zostanie ono wykonane szybko. Z wielką niechęcią, Drakon nakazał złupić okolicę i przeczesać tereny w poszukiwaniu kryjących się po zaroślach sabotażystów i cywilów. Chociaż duma nie pozwalała mu poprosić magów o pomoc, już teraz ułatwiał im zadanie, bezczeszcząc miejsca kultów, wciąż jednak postępował zgodnie z zasadami kodeksu Drakona i nie przelewał więcej krwi niż było to konieczne. Już wtedy Norikianie wiedzieli o niezwykłej usagi, która przegoniła spod murów miasta cały klan Nomadów, zaczęli więc przeszukiwać mieszczącą się za miastem osadę królików, szybko jednak dowiedzieli się, że mistrzyni zbiegła, razem z grupą przedstawicielek swego gatunku. Usagi zdecydowano się wziąć w niewole jako że nadawali się na doskonałych robotników. Dopiero długo po wojnie pewien mag postanowił sprawdzić jak zadziała na nie zjednoczenie z cieniem, kiedy tylko magowie odkryli, że ta dawka czarnej magii, to wystarczający impuls aby obudzić w królikach chęć mordu i zniszczenia, nikt nie zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, większość usagi została natychmiast przemieniona, a te nieliczne które zachowano, miały zostać przeznaczone do rodzenia dzieci, Archonci przewidzieli bowiem, że bardziej bojowo nastawione króliczyce nie będą chciały tego robić. Wieści o porażce szturmu Gal'Udron'a rozwścieczyły Archontów którzy znieważeni przez pewność siebie, a zarazem ignorancje Drakona, uprosili cesarzową by ta pozwoliła im zdobyć dla niej Harperton. Nighstong długo nie chciała na to pozwolić, zasłaniając się faktem, że nie chce odbierać przedstawicielowi własnej kasty chwały zwycięstwa. Pewnie inni Archonci po prostu by się obrazili, zaczęli knuć spisek przeciw niej, naginali fakty albo nawet sami ruszyli na wojnę, tak zresztą planował zrobić Ahz'Agzan ówczesny Pierwszy Archont, ubiegł go jednak przewodniczący nowego kręgu Elementaris, Dondramoth. Syn Lar'ów miał jednak znacznie skuteczniejsze narzędzie nacisku na cesarzową, niż jakieś podstępy. Zamiast kłamać, powiedział jej prawdę. Opowiedział jej o armii innych klanów, które zbierają się by iść na odsiecz oblężeniu, opowiedział także o swoim śmiałym pomyśle na zdobycie miasta, nawet bez pomocy cieni od których pomocy Nightsong tak bardzo stroniła. W końcu cesarzowa z pomocą Sorviny i zapewnieniem od Nashara że jego syn z pewnością podoła wyzwaniu dała się namówić i czarnoksiężnik mógł ruszyć na wojnę. Wielu dowódców kwestionowało wolę cesarzowej, uznając że takie rozdzielanie sił jest o wiele niebezpieczniejsze niż walka na dwa fronty w przypadku przybycia posiłków nomadów. Skarżyli się także Sinistrim dla których utworzenie całkiem nowej linii zaopatrzeniowej dla armii byłoby sporym wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza gdy podbite obszary wciąż były atakowane przez watahy wilkołaków, zbiegłe z Kociej Puszczy, a także te ciągnące z innych terenów Fiary. Wyglądało to tak jakby lykantropi wyczuwali zagrożenie ze strony cieni i usiłowali mu się bezskutecznie przeciwstawić. Kiedy Dondramoth powiedział że nie potrzebuje żadnej z wspomnianych rzeczy, wszyscy byli równie zaciekawieni co przerażeni. Z jednej strony byli zainteresowani tym co planuje czarnoksiężnik, z drugiej obawiali się że sięgnie on po jakąś potężną moc która unicestwi całe miasto. Mianowany na stopień Archonta Dondramoth szybko uspokoił ludność, mówiąc że miasto zajmie konwencjonalnymi metodami, tyle tylko że nie będzie do tego potrzebował armii Cesarstwa. Dzięki radom swego ojca, Dondramoth doskonale wiedział gdzie szukać swej armii, znalazł ją na polach Harpertonu, w miejscu gdzie jeszcze kilka lat temu, Elfi Triumwirat odniósł wielkie zwycięstwo nad armią generała Einara, dowodzącego połączonymi siłami czterech miast. Chociaż wszyscy elfi wojownicy zostali zabrani z pola walki i pogrzebani na cmentarzach swych królestw, nikt nie bawił się w tego typu rozwiązania w przypadku ludzkich wojowników, którzy spoczęli w ogromnych masowych grobach na polu walki. Te groby były idealnym miejscem dla nekromantów, którzy chcieli przetestować swe nowe, jak i stare chociaż niedawno na nowo odkryte metody wskrzeszania zmarłych. Cały krąg połączonych sił Cesarskich i pochodzących z Elementaris nekromantów, dniem i nocą rzucał potężne zaklęcia, przywracając do życia całe hordy wojowników, a wszystko to ukryte było pod Całunem Nocnej Mary, zaklęciem z domeny cienia, które ukryło całą aktywność czarnoksiężników. Następnej nocy Harperton zostało ostrzelane istnym gradem strzał z kościanych łuków, ponieważ elfy, a później także ludzie rozgrabili dobytek żołnierzy, trzeba go było wykonać z ciał poległych. Nieumarli nie potrzebowali opancerzenia, nie znali pojęć zmęczenia i głodu, w przeciwieństwie do wyrwanych ze snu obrońców. Bitwa trwała aż do białego rana, obrońcy zdołali jednak utrzymać miejskie mury i zanosiło się na kolejne oblężenie, gdyby nie jedna różnica jaka występowała między Mirai a Harperton, atakiem na to drugie dowodził Archont. Dondramoth nie zamierzał tracić czasu na męczenie się z jakąś, jak to sam określał: "bandą dzikusów", początkowo chciał użyć Klątwy Obdzieracza, jednak wstrzymał się, wiedziony nie tyle rozkazem co prośbą cesarzowej, nie chcąc się narażać jednej z nielicznych życzliwych dla niego osób, zaplanował inny atak. Początkowe próby rozbicia miejskiej bramy z użyciem magii zawiodły, moc szamanów Żelaznych Nomadów sprawdzała się tutaj równie skutecznie co zaklęcia Norikiańskich magów, niestety ci pierwsi nie znali żadnych zaklęć dość silnych by niszczyć całe armie chodzących trupów, zaczęli jednak tworzyć oręż który będzie w stanie niszczyć umarlaków jednym tylko celnym trafieniem. Problemem wciąż pozostawał fakt że ożywieni wojownicy nie byli nawet w połowie tak pokraczni i niezdarni jak standardowe zombie, wręcz przeciwnie, w boju byli równie skuteczni co za życia i zebrali spore żniwo wśród obrońców. Po kilku dniach patowej sytuacji w której żadna ze stron nie mogła zdobyć dość dużej przewagi nad wrogiem, z jednej strony nieumarłych nie brakowało, ponadto każdy stracony przez obrońców żołnierz niemal automatycznie, przechodził na stronę wroga, z drugiej jednak magia szamanów była dość silna by obronić każdy magiczny atak jaki usiłowali uczynić atakujący, przy okazji co raz skuteczniej zwalczając umarlaków. Dondramoth wiedział że musi działać szybko i zadziałał, znacznie szybciej niż się spodziewano. Jako najlepszy czarnoksiężnik Elementaris, był dość wysoko w hierarchii cieni by móc samodzielnie prosić o wsparcie ich armii i je otrzymał. Dondramoth dokonał czegoś co wyglądało na akt desperacji, zebrał całą swoją armie nieumarłych i rzucił ją na miasto, z murów posypał się grad strzał, kul ognia i błyskawic, a kiedy szarża nieumarłych dotarła w końcu pod mury, doszło do czego czego nikt się nie spodziewał, przed samymi murami pojawiły się potężne, wysokie na ponad trzy metry cienie, nie miały żadnej broni, bez trudu wbiły swoje pięści w mury, po czym rozsadziły je od środka, zupełnie jakby używały ładunków wybuchowych, chwilę potem, w ten sam sposób, padła główna miejska brama. Zgodnie z opowieściami świadków, bez swej przewagi położenia, obrońcy, nawet Żelaźni Nomadzi nie mieli szans z miażdżącą przewagą przeciwnika. Kiedy nieumarli wpadali do miasta by walczyć z obrońcami, krąg nekromantów użył zaklęcia zwanego potocznie Pobudką, które ponownie wskrzesiło wszystkich upadłych nieumarłych, a później także innych mieszkańców. Rezultatem tego działania, było zmiażdżenie obrońców. Właśni bracia stawali w tym czasie do walki, jedni nadal żywi, drudzy polegli i powstali dzięki plugawej mocy. Axis widząc że nawet ze swoją mocą, nie zdoła zapanować nad potęgą całego kręgu nekromantów, zdecydował się zbiec, powracając do reszty swych bliźniąt. Bez dowódcy, w obliczu miażdżącej przewagi liczebnej, Harperton upadło. Wieści o tej porażce szybko dotarły do Mirai, co poważnie uderzyło w morale obrońców, ci jednak poprzysięgli, że będą walczyć do ostatniego. Miasto załamało się dopiero po dwóch tygodniach ciągłego ostrzału z trebuszy, kiedy ponad połowa budynków została zrównana z ziemią, reszta płonęła od ognistych pocisków, a ludzie umierali od plag przenoszonych przez wystrzeliwaną padlinę. Kiedy Norikianie wchodzili w miejskie mury, nikt nie stawiał im oporu, nikt nie rzucał nienawistnych spojrzeń, wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni, gromadzili się na gruzach swych miejsc kultów i dziękowali za to, że ich koszmar wreszcie się skończył. Nikt nie stawiał oporu kiedy Norikianie postawili na miejscu siedziby papieskiej własną twierdze, ze świątynią poświęconą cieniowi, który od teraz stał się naczelnym kultem Mirai. Jego mieszkańcy stali się też jedynymi nie licząc Żelaznych Nomadów ludźmi, którzy zostali związani z cieniem, w głowach samych Nomadów rodziło się jednak pewne pytanie, gdzie podział się ich wódz, w tym czasie ród Lar pławił się w chwale zdobytej przez ich najstarszego syna, najpierw legendarne już unicestwienie orkowej hordy przez moce Nashara, a następnie wyczyn Dondramotha, sprawiły że ród ten znacznie zyskał na poparciu, a wielu już wtedy twierdziło że zbliża się kres rodu Agzanów. Pieśnią i mieczem Najpewniej atakujących Harperton i Mirai czekałaby niemiła niespodzianka w postaci Axisa nacierającego na czele całej bandy klanów Nomadów oraz połączonych sił różnych miast, gdyby nie musiał się on użerać z... wojną domową, która wybuchła nie dość że na jego terenach, to jeszcze na jego własne życzenie. O ile BakenCoven, Harperton i ReiCity przywitały klany Axisa jak prawdziwego bohatera, to już CounterHood które nie dość że musiało znosić oblężenie zafundowane im przez Axisa, to jeszcze na dodatek po wygraniu walki, jego Nomadzi zachowywali się w najmniej odpowiedni sposób. Uważali się bowiem za wybawców którym wszystko się należy, nawet to czego niekoniecznie chcą im użyczyć mieszkańcy. Rezultatem takiego podejścia były delikatnie mówiąc nieprzychylne nastroje, mieszkańcy CounterHood nie dali się omamić mitowi wieszczki z Mirai i potraktowali klany Axisa jak zwykłych najeźdźców. Najpierw planowano wojownika zabić podsyłając mu do łoża córkę jednego z mieszkańców, Axis wściekł się kiedy odkrył że jego nałożnica ma ze sobą zatrute ostrze, brutalnie zgwałcił a następnie pobił dziewczynę na śmierć. Jej zwłoki kazał nabić na pal na rynku miejskim, to ostatnie finalnie przelało czarę goryczy. Mieszkańcy złapali za absolutnie wszystko co ciężkie albo ostre i rzucili się do walki. Bitwa była dość długa i krwawa, Nomadzi byli jednak zaprawionymi w bojach wojakami, o legendarnej wręcz reputacji i ostatecznie wygrali bitwę. Axis tym razem nie zamierzał być wyrozumiały, spuścił swoich ludzi ze smyczy a ci niczym stereotypowi wikingowie mordowali, rabowali i gwałcili co popadnie, zrodziło to spory problem. CounterHood miało bardzo zróżnicowaną ludność, w tym sporo ludzi urodzonych w siodle, którzy bardzo szybko pokonali dystans do BakenCoven oraz ReiCity, a tam opowiedzieli o wyczynach "brata bliźniaka" naszego bohatera. Efektem tego były dwa kolejne bunty, zatrzymane dopiero informacją o upadku Harperton. Axis był poważnie przerażony, zdołał zebrać bowiem tylko siły z BakenCoven i ReiCity, czyli dwóch z pięciu planowanych miast, na dodatek jego dwa największe miasta zostały zaatakowane przez armie które wyrosły dosłownie z dnia na dzień na jego terytoriach, a przez incydent w CounterHood o normalnym ludzkim państwie mógł najwyżej pomarzyć. Tak czy inaczej wiedział, że nie może się już wycofać, armie Cesarstwa maszerowały teraz na ReiCity i to właśnie tam miało dojść do ostatniej bitwy. Na czele wojsk Norikiańskich maszerowała sama cesarzowa, prowadząc osobiście swych ludzi do walki. Tak naprawdę Nightsong nie chciała tego robić, nie chciała też jednak ryzykować kolejnej rzezi, chociaż w istocie Dondramoth dotrzymał słowa i bardzo mała liczba cywilów poniosła śmierć z rąk jego armii, Gal'Udron swoje miasto zrównał z ziemią, czego jedynym plusem był fakt, że dzięki temu w miejscu Mirai będzie mógł szybko stanąć prawdziwie Norikiański bastion. Obaj zmasakrowali jednak klany Nomadów, a to właśnie tych wojowników pożądał cień. Obaj dowódcy byli mocno poirytowani faktem że cesarzowa nawet nie opracowała żadnej strategii na nadchodzącą bitwę, a wszystko powierzyła im, doskonale wiedziała że dowódcy się nie dogadają, miała bowiem zupełnie inny plan, kiedy dwie armie się spotkały, wyzwała Axisa na pojedynek jeden na jednego. Kiedy pierwszy raz Axis ujrzał cesarzową, po prostu ją wyśmiał. Drobna, przeciętnego wzrostu elfka, o czerwonych oczach i bladej skórze, na dodatek ubrana w sposób, który nawet ludzkie kurtyzany nazwałyby kurewskim, tak przynajmniej podsumował ją wojownik, szybko jednak przypomniał sobie że to właśnie ta kobieta pokonała Asakku. Spodziewając się podstępu Axis zażądał pojedynku w Kręgu Sprawiedliwych i znów stał się jedną osobą. Był to specjalnie rysowany magiczny krąg, który blokował używanie jakiejkolwiek innej magii. Cesarzowa bez chwili wahania przystała na jego prośbę. Axis był naprawdę potężnym wojownikiem, wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym, posiadał długie brązowe włosy spadające mu na ramiona, a za broń służył mu potężny miecz, do którego podniesienia większość wojowników, musiałaby użyć dwóch rąk, nie wspominając o sprawnym władaniu. Nie obawiał się swej przeciwniczki, bardzo chętnie przystał na warunki pojedynku, które jasno mówiły że zwycięzca otrzymuje armie którą aktualnie ma ze sobą pokonany. Oboje weszli do kręgu i wówczas Axis popełnił największy błąd jaki mógł, dał Nightsong wybrać broń, a ta wyzwała go na pojedynek... w śpiewaniu. Axis był wściekły, krzyczał że tak nie wolno, że cesarzowa jest oszustką, chciał wyjść z kręgu, zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że oznaczałoby to przegraną. W starciu sędziował przyniesiony przez elfy kryształ pieśni, który stawał się tym jaśniejszy im "ładniej" śpiewała osoba przy nim. Naturalnie szamani natychmiast go sprawdzili, nie wykryli jednak żadnego podstępu. Axis robił co mógł, jednak jego głos był w porównaniu do trelu cesarzowej jak krakanie wrony w starciu z chórem anielskim. Nomad przegrał pojedynek i musiał się do tego otwarcie przyznać, na to tylko czekały cienie. W oka mgnieniu sam Axis, wszyscy Nomadzi oraz wielu innych wojowników z miast jacy z nim przybyli zostało przemienionych na skutek związania z cieniem, państwo pięciu bliźniąt przestało istnieć w czasie tego jednego starcia. Wydarzenie to uznaje się za koniec Drugiej Mrocznej Wojny, zwanej też Wojną Pięciu Bliźniąt. Córa Piekieł Powiedzieć że w tym okresie historycznym Dragh Lur wyglądało niczym ogarnięty pożarem burdel, to bardzo delikatne określenie, ulice zalane krwią, miasto w ogniu, kompletne przetasowanie na arenie politycznej, zarówno wśród Norikianów jak i magów z Elementaris, a echo tego zamieszania miało odbić się echem we wszystkich terenach kontrolowanych przez Cesarstwo, a żeby doprowadzić do tego wszystkiego wystarczył jeden ruch w wykonaniu pewnej dosyć wysoko postawionej w kręgach piekielnych demonicy. Wieść o pokonaniu Asakku bardzo szybko rozeszła się po piekielnych czeluściach, zwłaszcza że każdy doskonale wiedział też kto pokonał potężnego demona. Problemem nie była jednak porażka samego demona, ale fakt że jego byt nie powrócił do Piekła po tym jak został pokonany. Jego egzystencja po prostu zniknęła z oczu wszystkich demonów, nie było jej ani w krainie ciemności ani w żadnym innym rejonie zaświatów. Szykujący się na swe ostateczne starcie z armiami niebios Lucyfer, posłał swoją córkę na powierzchnie, aby ta sprawdziła co jest przyczyną nagłego zniknięcia Asakku i jeśli to możliwe sprowadziła go z powrotem. Salai wparowała do Dystryktu razem ze swoją gwardią honorową, budząc przerażenie wszystkich wokół. Słynąca ze swego okrucieństwa i chęci zniszczenia demonica, samą swoją obecnością sprawiała że każdy demon wpadał w stany lękowe. Ulice Dystryktu opustoszały, nikt nie wchodzić w drogę wściekłej z powodu swego pobytu na Ziemi demonicy. Demony czmychały w najmroczniejsze nory, niewolnicy zaszywali się w swoich kwaterach i myślą błagali aby demonica się do nich nie zbliżała, Salai natomiast celowo pojawiła się przed bramami miasta i urządziła sobie długi spacer jego ulicami, zabijając każdego kto stanął jej na drodze, przy okazji pożerając dusze swoich ofiar. W końcu wmaszerowała do pałacu gdzie czekał na nią demoniczny lord Bunis, będący drugim po Asakku najważniejszym demonem Dystryktu, jednak nawet on padł na kolana przed demoniczną władczynią, gdy tylko ta weszła do jego komnat. Krwawy marsz przez ulice miasta nieco ochłodził temperament Salai, mimo to demonica nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na swego klęczącego sługę i rozsiadła się wygodnie na tronie, po czym kazała Bunis'owi opowiadać o tym co dokładnie zaszło w czasie bitwy o Kryształowy Półwysep. Lord opowiedział jej o tym jak wyglądało miasto kiedy Asakku dotarł pod jego mury, opowiedział jej o masakrze orków i hordzie nieumarłych, a następnie o samym pojedynku władcy Dystryktu z Cesarzową i o tym jak cudem uszedł z życiem z rzezi jaką zgotowały jemu i jego podwładnym tajemnicze niewidzialne istoty. Kiedy Bunis zakończył swoją opowieść, Salai odstąpiła od pierwotnego zamysłu natychmiastowego odebrania mu jego życia, zamiast tego potężnym ciosem w twarz powaliła go na ziemię i ruszyła w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Celem okazała się być demoniczna biblioteka Dystryktu. Salai była pewna że już kiedyś słyszała o istotach pasujących do opisu Bunis'a, nie miała jednak pojęcia gdzie ich szukać. Przekopanie się przez opasłe tomiska najróżniejszych ksiąg, poświęconych głównie historii świata, zajęło jej ponad pół roku, a demonica miała przez co się przedzierać, bo pierwsze zapiski demonicznych kronikarzy pochodziły sprzed około dwustu tysięcy lat, w zasadzie bardzo wiele wskazywało na to że cienie są istotami równie starymi, a być może nawet starszymi, niż sama ludzkość. Te informacje bardzo zaniepokoiły Salai, według odczytanej przez nią legendy Cienie już wcześniej zaatakowały Ziemię, podporządkowując sobie część populacji planety, takimi samymi metodami jakimi podporządkowywały sobie teraz Fiare. Przegnane zostały dopiero przez samego Lucyfera, który odkrył sposób na to jak wydrzeć cienie ze świata niematerialnego i zmusić ja do pozostania widzialnymi dla istot w nim będących. Znalazł też metodę jak uwolnić całą rasę spod władzy cienia, potrzebny był jednak do tego najpotężniejszy jej przedstawiciel. Znalezienie odpowiedniej formuły nie było zbyt trudne, córka Władcy Piekieł, zaczęła powoli tworzyć i wcielać w życie swój mroczny plan, który miał raz na zawsze uwolnić elfy spod władzy cienia, a same cienie przegnać precz ze świata, który już wkrótce miał należeć do niej. Oblężenie Karak-Gor-Dum Po zwycięstwie nad Axisem, Nightsong chciała sprawdzić ile jej nowi Mroczni Nomadzi są w stanie zdziałać w boju. Rozkazała więc Gal'Udron'owi zabrać wojownika wraz z jegą armią i ruszyć na Karak-Gor-Dum, aby skończyć to czego nie zdołał dokonać jej ojciec. Nauczeni już doświadczeniem poprzedniego starcia Norikianie doskonale wiedzieli jak ważne w tej bitwie będzie zachowanie odpowiedniego dystansu oraz jak groźna jest broń palna używana przez krasnoludy. Chociaż Gal'Udron miał ze sobą wszystkie klany Axisa, w rzeczywistości nie planował użycia nawet połowy z nich, wcale nie dlatego że nie szanował ludzkich wojowników, Drakona nie cechowała też chora mania używania wyłącznie własnej rasy w boju, po prostu doskonale wiedział on że więcej sił nie będzie potrzebne. Gal'Udron nie zamierzał dać przeciwnikowi przewagi jaką dysponował wcześniej, ustawił swoje siły daleko poza zasięgiem armat krasnoludów. Co ciekawe Norikianie nie sprowadzili na pole walki swoich katapult czy trebuszy, ale zwykłe, wykonane z typowym dla nich kunsztem balisty. Początkowo krasnoludy śmiały się z elfów, których armia i tak była ledwo widoczna z ich stanowisk ogniowych, dopóki pierwsze mroczne lance nie zaczęły spadać na ich linie obrony. Gal'Udron skorzystał tutaj z tej samej metody co Aradiel kiedy walczył z orkową hordą, podczas bitwy o Elementaris. Magowie stworzyli sporej wielkości okna teleportacyjne na linii strzału machin, dzięki czemu te mogły prowadzić normalny ostrzał będąc jednocześnie bezpiecznymi od ognia wrogiej artylerii. Mroczne lance spadały na umocnienia krasnoludów, przechodząc przez grube mury na wylot, tworząc w nich ogromne dziury. Mroczne lance były zwykłymi pociskami do balisty, tyle tylko że były obłożone klątwą rozpadu, która powodowała że po wystrzeleniu wszystko dookoła nich stawało się słabe i nie było najmniejszego problemu aby pocisk przebił jakąś powierzchnie. Następnie następowała eksplozja czarnej magii, która bardzo poważnie oddziaływała zarówno na umysły jak i ciała przeciwników. Dotknięci nieznanym szaleństwem wojownicy krasnoludów, walczyli z własnymi braćmi już na umocnieniach miejskich. Naturalnie krasnoludy nie zamierzały pozostawać bezczynne wobec ostrzału wroga. Po kilku dniach oblężenia z ich twierdzy, ukrytymi przejściami zaczęli wychodzić saperzy, krasnoludy nie wiedziały jednak że Gal'Udron tylko czekał na ich pojawienie się. Rozstawieni po całym rejonie, ukryci za barierą niewidzialności nekomaci, zaczęli swoje polowanie. Niewielkie drużyny tych zwinnych istotek spokojnie pozbywały się kolejnych drużyn krasnoludów, atakując z zaskoczenia i bezlitośnie masakrując gwardzistów krasnoludzkiej twierdzy, tym samym pokazując kotołakom ukryte wejścia do ich fortecy. Kilka dni później wnętrze krasnoludzkiej twierdzy przeszyła seria potężnych eksplozji. Nekomaci korzystając z okazji, dzięki swej niewidzialności wdarli się do twierdzy i wysadzili składy prochu. Krasnoludy pomimo swej doskonałej znajomości budowania podziemnych twierdz nie mogły przewidzieć tego, że ktoś nagle wysadzi wiele składów amunicji jednocześnie, rezultatem tego było potężne tąpnięcie, które zawaliło kilka dzielnic mieszkalnych oraz sporą część stanowisk obronnych. Kiedy pierwszy kotołak zameldował się u Gal'Udrona z wieścią o sukcesie w wykonaniu zadania, ten natychmiast nakazał szturm. Głowna brama twierdzy była w już i tak bardzo opłakanym stanie, praktycznie każda nałożona na nią runiczna pieczęć zostało już dawno zniszczona, Norikiańscy magowie nie mieli więc problemu z jej sforsowaniem. Jednakże zdobycie głównej bramy prowadzącej do wnętrza podziemnego kompleksu wcale nie oznaczało zdobycia twierdzy. Dopiero teraz Norikianie mieli się przekonać co znaczy prawdziwa wojna z krasnoludami w ich domu. Wąskie uliczki, gruzowiska, nekomaci zniszczyli znaczną część składów broni obrońców, jednak wiele z nich wciąż pozostawało nienaruszone, krasnoludy straciły także wielu ludzi i jeden ze swoich garnizonów, to jednak tylko zachęciło ich do zacieklejszej walki. Fakt upadku głównej bramy do twierdzy wcale nie wpłynął negatywnie na morale krasnoludów, a wręcz przeciwnie, utrata wielu dobrych wojowników, a w wyniku eksplozji także cywilnych mieszkańców sprawiły, że obrońcy wpadli w prawdziwy krwawy szał, walcząc zacieklej niż kiedykolwiek. Tak naprawdę walki o Karak-Gor-Dum dopiero miały się zacząć. Liczne kręte i często wąskie uliczki były idealnym miejscem dla krasnoludzkich stanowisk ogniowych, chronionych przez ciężką piechotę, która z łatwością gromiła średnio opancerzone oddziały ostrzy cienia, z drugiej strony tarcze ciężkiej piechoty nie wytrzymywałyby naporu ognia, do walki o twierdze włączyły się także ludzkie wojska, stacjonujące w twierdzy, jednak nie były one aż takim problemem jak krasnoludzkie formacje, które w swym domu były praktycznie niezniszczalne. Tutaj oczywiście Norikianie radzili sobie dzięki magii, nie zmieniało to jednak wcale faktu że miała to być jedna z najkrwawszych bitew jakie stoczyło Cesarstwo. Niemożliwym było bowiem dobicie się do pałacu krasnoludzkiego władcy bez wcześniejszego zajęcia całego miasta. Obrońcy dysponowali całą siecią doskonale rozbudowanych tuneli, którymi stale mogli przerzucać wojska na różne części miasta lub wycofywać się ze straconych pozycji, w rezultacie elfy musiały poświęcać sporą część swych sił na obronę. Po kolejnym tygodniu tych nietypowych walk Gal'Udron miał dość, kazał Axisowi udowodnić, że Nightsong nie popełniła błędu dając mu zaszczyt bycia związanym z cieniem i kazał mu złamać opór krasnoludów. Drakon dobrze wiedział że Nomadzi łakną krwi, zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że mają oni niskie morale. Aby dodać im animuszu Gal'Udron obiecał, że będą mogli zrabować co zechcą z każdej zajętej przez nich dzielnicy, to już podziałało bardzo dobrze na wojowników. Elfy były doskonałymi szermierzami, lecz ich miecze często napotykały trudności z przebiciem krasnoludzkiej ciężkiej zbroi. Nomadzi nijak nie przypominali zwinnych, pełnych gracji towarzyszy, których styl walki bardziej przypominał morderczy taniec niż każdy inny styl walki. Było to doskonałe kiedy dochodziło do walki w polu, jednak nijak nie nadawało się do gromienia wrogich formacji w wąskich gardłach, do tego służyły ciężkie formacje, te jednak zostałyby zmasakrowane przez broń palną krasnoludów. Nomadzi byli jednak zupełnie innym przeciwnikiem, wymagającym zupełnie innej taktyki, której przyzwyczajone do bezpośredniej konfrontacji z wrogiem krasnoludy nie znały. Wspomagani przez napawającą ich gniewem moc cienia, nie zadawali sobie nawet trudu zakładania porządnego opancerzenia, po prostu wpadali w szeregi wroga, masakrując jego armie. Tarcze krasnoludów pękały od uderzeń toporów i buław dzierżonych przez Nomadów. Zbyt szybcy aby skutecznie wycelować w ich szeregi nie ryzykując zabijania własnych ludzi, zbyt silni i brutalni aby sprostała im zwykła piechota, byli jak walec przetaczający się przez linie obrony krasnoludów. Miasto które zgodnie z planem miało paść po prawie dwóch miesiącach walk zostało pokonane w tydzień. Tam gdzie nie radziły sobie mięśnie ludzi, pomagała magia elfów, ostatecznie Behlen, władca krasnoludzkiej twierdzy oddał hołd Norikianom, wiążąc siebie i swój lud z cieniem, ludzie natomiast zostali zniewoleni i wysłani do prac przy odbudowie CounterHood oraz prac w ReiCity. Niektórych wykazujących większą sympatię względem Cesarstwa odesłano do Mirai aby tam mogli się edukować na temat mocy cieni i być może nawet się z nim związać. Dopiero po tej bitwie do Gal'Udron'a dotarły wieści o sytuacji w Cesarstwie które cienie skutecznie przed nim ukrywały. Dowiedziawszy się co dzieje się na terenie jego państwa Drakon wpadł w szał, uśmiercając na miejscu kilkunastu krasnoludzkich dostojników. Następnie zebrał armie i najszybciej jak to tylko było możliwe ruszył do Dragh Lur. Ostatnia Bitwa Hosh-Pak'a Po sromotnej klęsce poniesionej w walkach o Kryształowy Półwysep, klanowe hordy zrozumiały że nie mają wielkich szans w walce z elfami, morale bestii ze Straceńczych Pól podłamała także wieść o dołączeniu Żelaznych Nomadów do Cesarstwa. Hosh-Pak, największy z orkowych szamanów, jednocześnie będący ostatnim żyjącym członkiem świty Żelaznego Lorda, zaczął jednoczyć pod sobą klany. Rekrutował każdego, orków, gobliny, ogry, trolle, zwierzoludzi, nie miało dla niego znaczenia kto to był, jeśli było to możliwe nakłaniał owy klan do współpracy, bądź siłą zmuszał go do posłuszeństwa. Jego celem nie było jednak zaatakowanie Cesarstwa. Szaman doskonale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie wygrać nadciągającej wojny, jego celem było zebranie jak największej ilości klanów i wyruszenie z nimi jak najdalej to tylko możliwe. Hosh-Pak rozważał nawet całkowite opuszczenie Fiary lub co gorsza, wyruszenie na tereny Nieznany Krain jeśli byłoby to konieczne. Żaden z jego zamiarów nie doszedł jednak do ostatecznego skutku. Nightsong niesiona doświadczeniem nie miała zamiaru pozwolić orkom na kolejny najazd na swoje królestwo. Nie mając pojęcia o planach orkowego szamana, posłała Drakona o imieniu Shau'Dun, aby ten rozwiązał problemy jakie mogły się zrodzić gdyby klany ponownie się zjednoczyły. Jego armia składała się głównie z lekkich konnych strzelców z Shal oraz dodatkowo przeszkolonych w sztuce kamuflażu i infiltracji ostrzy cienia, bardzo spopularyzowanych jako typowe jednostki frontowe od czasu narodzin Cesarstwa. Jak większość wojowników, nie chciał on polegać na mocach magów, stąd też w jego szeregach można było odnaleźć bardzo nielicznych czarodziei. Drakon chciał prowadzić z orkami typową wojnę podjazdową, liczne, nagłe uderzenia w punkty strategiczne, mające na celu wywabiać klany w pole gdzie miały być masakrowane przez szybkie drużyny strzelców, magowie mieli być natomiast kontrą na orkowych szamanów, których klany rzadko posiadały więcej niż trzech na gromadę. Początkowo wojska Drakona radziły sobie doskonale, często zdarzało się że ostrza cienia były jedynymi siłami potrzebnymi do wykonania zadania, podrzynając gardła kolejnym strażnikom obozów, by w końcu zmasakrować wszystkie bestie w ich namiotach, nie musząc nawet stawać do prawdziwej walki. Czasami podchodzili oni pod wioskę i ostrzeliwali ją z pomocą płonących strzał. Przerażeni mieszkańcy wypadali z przerażeniem z pod swych strzech tylko po to by paść ofiarą szybkiej kawalerii, która okrążając wioskę, masakrowała wojowników strzelając z bardzo małej odległości, tylko po to by zaraz potem zbiec z pola walki na swych koniach, niedobitki były wówczas dobijane przez piechotę. Sytuacji nie ratowały nawet orkowe wargi, zwykle pozamykane w klatkach lub wilczych dołach, ospałe i niesforne nie były w stanie nagle stawać do walki i rzucać się na swych wrogów, co czyniło z nich łatwe cele. Sytuacja znacznie się zmieniła gdy po kilkunastu potyczkach, Shau'Dun spotkał na swojej drodze enklawe Hosh-Pak'a. Obóz orkowego szamana był jak prawdziwa twierdza. Był umieszczony na wzgórzu, otoczony wysoką palisadą, wspomaganą ostrokołem, bestie które przybywały na miejsce nie chciały wystawiać się na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego też budowały kolejne pierścienie. Miały one różną kondycję, jednak zdecydowanie były w stanie zatrzymać wrogi atak. Zbierane na wyprawę zapasy, mogły posłużyć jako pożywienie na wypadek oblężenia, a położenie nad źródłem jednego z ujść wodnych, zapewniało stały dostęp do wody pitnej. Sama twierdza była jednak najmniejszym zmartwieniem Drakona. Większym problemem była armia stacjonująca w środku, orkowie, gobliny, trolle, ogry i inne bestie wszelkiej maści, potężne nie tylko fizycznie, ale w wielu wypadkach także magicznie. Shau'Dun posłał po wsparcie, to jednak nie miało nadejść wcale tak szybko. Pierwszy Drakon Galuron wyruszył niedługo przed tym wydarzeniem na Karak-Gor-Dum, oznaczało to, że Cesarstwo będzie znacznie dłużej zbierało stosowną armię. Następnego dnia pierwsi zwiadowcy klanów pojawili się niedaleko ufortyfikowanego obozu elfów, doszło do kilku potyczek. Elfy wygrywały te starcia, nie mając pojęcia, że pokazują przeciwnikowi swoje słabości. Hosh-Pak był starym orkiem i doskonale wiedział, że gdyby Norikianie dysponowali ciężką jazdą, już dawno by jej użyli. Z każdym dniem hordy bestii podchodziły coraz bliżej i co raz śmielej. Sytuacje nieco poprawiło przybycie Sinistrona Khaziz'a, dotychczasowego zarządce odbudowy Harpertonu, który osobiście sprowadził Drakonowi wsparcie w postaci kilku szwadronów rycerzy śmierci, ciężkiej Norikiańskiej kawalerii i dwa razy tyle gwardzistów śmierci, czyli ciężkiej piechoty. Drakon był bardzo zdziwiony widokiem Sinistrona idącego na czele armii, nie wybrzydzał jednak. Khaziz ryzykował własną pozycję, a nawet życie porzucając odbudowę miasta, na rzecz ratowania wojownika, co najważniejsze jednak, ludzie się go słuchali, a on wiedział jak dowodzić armią i rwał się do walki. W końcu po ponad tygodniu gry w berka, Hosh-Pak ugiął się pod wolą reszty wodzów i nakazał atak na obóz Norikianów. Shau'Dun doskonale wiedział, że nie ma szans w walce z nadciągającą hordą, nie zamierzał jednak dawać za wygraną, chociaż był w beznadziejnym położeniu. Jego konnica mogła nękać wroga licznymi atakami, jednak prędzej czy później konie musiały się zmęczyć, a strzały w kołczanach skończyć. W walce bezpośredniej, ostrza cienia mogły pokonać wielu przeciwników, jednak nikt nie jest niezwyciężony, zwłaszcza kiedy przeciwnik posiada tak ogromną przewagę liczebną. Drakon posyłał swych lekkich kawalerzystów by zdejmowali tak wielu przeciwników jak tylko mogli, jednak nawet jego kawaleria musiała się ugiąć pod naporem potężnej liczby jeźdźców klanów i ich niezliczonych łuczników, oszczepników oraz goblińskich miotaczy bumerangów. Chociaż za jednego elfa ginęło co najmniej pięciu wrogich wojowników nie zatrzymało to nawet na moment rozszalałej fali przeciwników. Bestie wiedziały, że wysłane wojska są nieliczne, Hosh-Pak z informacji od ludzi uciekających z ludzkich osiedli oraz kilku koczowniczych klanów, dowiedział się gdzie obecnie znajduje się armia Cesarstwa i że nie przyjdzie ona z pomocą. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami mieli przynajmniej dwa tygodnie nim obóz otrzyma jakąkolwiek pomoc, już samo przybycie Khaziza było wielkim zaskoczeniem. Po ponad dobie krwawych walk, większość umocnień elfów była już w bardzo opłakanym stanie. Wysoki na kilkanaście metrów, podmurowany, płot, zbudowany z drewnianych skrzyń wypełnionych ziemią, był w większości podziurawiony przez kamienie rzucane przez trolle i ogry, orkowie bezlitośnie szturmowali mury, nie było więc mowy o zwycięstwie w tej walce. Wielu wojowników obu stron straciło życie w nieustannych zmaganiach o Norikiańskie pozycję obronne. Shau'Dun doskonale wiedział, że nie ma szans utrzymać się przez kolejną dobę. Na miejsce każdego zabitego orka czy goblina, zaraz wchodziło dziesięciu nowych, ogry i trolle nie rozsadziły jeszcze bramy tylko dlatego że magowie uśmiercały je przy użyciu pocisków śmierci, przez co Hosh-Pak zakazał używania ich w walce. Drakon nie miał wyboru i aby ratować siebie i swoich ludzi zdecydował się na bardzo tchórzowski, z perspektywy kodeksu Drakona ruch. O świcie kiedy bestie szykowały kolejny szturm na obóz, ich szarża została zatrzymana przez magiczną barierę, która zabijała każdego kto się do niej zbliżył. Aby ją sforsować były tylko dwa sposoby, albo rzucać swoich ludzi tak długo aż zużycie mocy będzie zbyt duże aby znieść albo złamać ją mocą szamanów. Ork oczywiście zdecydował się na to drugie i już po kilku godzinach Shau'Dun widział magiczne pociski wylatujące z kosturów bestii. Drakon zaczął wówczas żałować swej niechęci do magów, przez którą miała go teraz czekać śmierć. Trzeciego dnia nieustannego ostrzału, zarówno z kosturów szamanów jak i wszelkiej broni dystansowej posiadanej przez wojowników, bariera zaczęła pękać i w końcu zniknęła. Elfy stanęły do swej desperackiej walki, która w ich mniemaniu miała być ostatnią. Klany w końcu przebiły się przez ich mur i zaczęły szturmować pozycję obronne, wlewając się jak fala do obozu Norikianów. Shau'Dun wiedział, że tylko jedna rzecz może go teraz uratować. Zebrał ostatnich rycerzy śmierci pod swoją komendą i w samobójczej szarży rzucił się na orszak Hosh-Pak'a licząc że uśmierci wielkiego szamana. Przez szeregi bestii przeszła fala nieskończonej euforii, gdy szaman uniósł odciętą głowę elfa i cisnął nią w pozycj obrońców. Khaziz stał teraz z garstką swoich ludzi, ze złamanym morale i wizją rychłej zguby z rąk orków. Żaden z jego podkomendnych nie zamierzał jednak oddawać pola, nie zamierzali dać się zniewolić jakimś bestiom, zdecydowanie bardziej woleli zginąć w walce. Okrzyki hordy zostały nagle zagłuszone przez dźwięki rogów. Hosh-Pak nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Na tyłach jego armii, znikąd wyrosła armia kilkunastu Norikiańskich legionów, złożonych głównie z ciężkiej kawalerii. Dondramoth nie był Drakonem, nie słynął także z honorowego podejścia do walki, przerzucenie tak dużych sił było wprawdzie wyzwaniem nawet dla niego i jego kręgu czarnoksiężników, nie musiał jednak korzystać z magii, w tej bitwie w zupełności wystarczał mu jego miecz, zaklęte ostrze, które otrzymał od matki. Jedyną rzeczą jaką zrobił było utworzenie aury Klątwy Obdzieracza, na swoje szeregi. Klany nie znały tego zaklęcia, pochodzącego z samego serca czarnej magii, nie wiedziały też kim był mag, który rzucił na nich to straszne zaklęcie, doskonale jednak znały jego aurę. Tą aurę można też było wyczuć od Hosh-Pak'a na długo po tym jak wrócił z pola bitwy. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami morale klanów załamało się, wzięci w kleszcze przez równie liczną, za to lepiej wyszkoloną i o wiele lepiej uzbrojoną armie, rzucili się do ucieczki. Nie było mowy o skryciu się w zrujnowanym obozie, tak samo jak o ucieczce do ich wielkiego obozu, jedynym kierunkiem było Cesarstwo gdzie z pewnością czekała ich śmierć. Honor szamana nie pozwolił Hosh-Pakowi porzucić swych ludzi, zebrał on swoją armię i rzucił się na szarżę Norikianów. Dwie potężne armie starły się w ogromnej bitwie. Dondramoth początkowo udając że rozdziela wojska na dwoje, na chwilę przed samym zderzeniem utworzył ze swych kawalerzystów grot, wbijając się prosto w środek bezładnej formacji wroga i rozdzierając ją na dwoje. Archont nie dbał teraz o to jak wielu wrogów zabije, liczył się dla niego sam szaman. Elf i ork starli się w pojedynku jeden na jednego. Szaman dosiadał swego warga, elf jechał dumnie na swym koniu. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał grać czysto i każdy spodziewał się nieuczciwych zagrań po przeciwniku. Hosh-Pak chciał wyjść pierwszy z atakiem wyprowadzonym za pomocą kuli ognia, ten jednak został rozbity mieczem Dondramoth'a, który wykorzystał go aby odrąbać łeb jego wierzchowca. Szaman w odwecie wbił swój kostur w ziemię, wówczas pod ogierem Archonta wystrzeliła seria kolców, które bez problemu przebiły najważniejsze organy wierzchowca, zabijając go na miejscu. Dondramoth spadł z konia i poleciał do przodu, jednak ku zaskoczeniu orka zniknął na chwilę przed uderzeniem. Hosh-Pak nie zdążył zareagować, Dondramoth pojawił się za jego plecami i potężnym uderzeniem swego miecza rozciął jego ciało na pół. Dwa dni potem, armie Archonta pojawiły się pod murami twierdzy klanów. Żadna bestia nie ośmieliła się stanąć na drodze Norikianów kiedy maszerowali na święte wzgórze Hosh-Pak'a i wszyscy oddali pokłon Dondramothowi i Cesarstwu, tym samym wiążąc się z cieniem. Te klany których nie było wówczas w obozie, zostały w większości wytropione i zniszczone lub związane z cieniem, reszta zbiegła w nieznanym kierunku, szukając nowego miejsca do zamieszkania. Chociaż bestie ze Straceńczych Pól miały jeszcze dać się Cesarstwu we znaki, już nigdy nie miało to być żadne istotne zagrożenie. Pokonane trzykrotnie klany, nauczyły się że Norikianie to frakcja od której lepiej trzymać się z daleka. Dragh Lur w ogniu Nikt nie wie jak przedarła się przez ochronę cieni, jakim cudem zdołała wydrzeć je ze świata materialnego i zmasakrować ich ciała, tak samo jak elfich ochroniarzy, którzy oddali życia za swoją Cesarzową. W ciągu kilku minut Nightsong została pojmana i porwana ze swych komnat, nie zdążyła nawet stawić żadnego oporu Salai która zabrała ją do Dystryktu. Naturalnie cały oddział cieni ruszył w pogoń za demonicą, został jednak zatrzymany jeszcze przed murami demonicznego osiedla. Córka Szatana była bardzo skrupulatna w przygotowaniach i w całym Dystrykcie rozłożyła liczne pieczęci ochronne, które były w stanie wydrzeć cienie z ich domeny do świata materialnego, w rezultacie uniemożliwiając każdą próbę odbicia Cesarzowej z ich użyciem, przynajmniej do czasu. Pierwszy Cień mógł rzucić swoje wojska do walki bezpośredniej, wolał jednak tego nie robić, zwłaszcza kiedy miał kogoś innego, mogącego ocalić Cesarzową. Salai była doskonale znana istotom świata materialnego. Słynęła ze swego okrucieństwa, nienawiści i lubowania się w wyuzdanych i chorych nawet jak na pomysłowość demonów, torturach. Cienie dobrze też wiedziały do czego elfka była potrzebna demonicy. Salai zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że mając Nightsong, może rozwiązać pakt z cieniami i wydrzeć wpływ cienia z elfów, tym samym wystawiając ich na furie ras które kontrolują, cienie nie mogły jednak poinformować o tym Norikianów. Pierwszy Cień doskonale wiedział, że jeśli informacja o istnieniu sposobu na zerwanie paktu wyjdzie na światło dzienne, znajdzie się wielu chcących go unieważnić. Nieświadome zagrożenia i pozbawione swej przywódczyni elfy zrobiły dokładnie to czego spodziewał się po nich władca cieni, uznając że Cesarzowa została już stracona, a nawet jeśli wciąż żyje to z pewnością nie pożyje już długo, a już na pewno nie będzie zdolna do sprawnego władania krajem, rzuciły się sobie do gardeł. Chcący siłą przejąć władzę siłą. Pierwszy Archont Ahz'Agzan przekonał lud miasta że to Drakoni zawiedli w swej roli chronienia Cesarzowej, tym samym udowadniając że nie zasługują oni na nadane im przywileje. Oczywistą odpowiedzią Drakonów było oskarżenie o spisek i kolaborację rodu z demonicą, za argument podając że tylko on jest dość silny by przejąć władzę. Dowódca Drakonów w czasie jednego z oficjalnych sporów, nie wytrzymał napięcia i bardzo niepochlebnie wypowiedział się na temat kasty przeciwnej, dając do zrozumienia, że są nielojalni, niehonorowi i powinni siedzieć pozamykani w wieżach. Te słowa mocno uderzyły także w innych Archotnów. Nie potrzeba było wiele czasu aby jedna i druga strona rzuciły się sobie do gardeł. W krótkim czasie miasto stanęło w płomieniach, a ulice zalała krew zarówno przedstawicieli kast jak i zwykłych mieszkańców, żołnierzy oraz niewolników. Drakoni byli jednak na przegranej pozycji, wyprawy Gal'Udron'a i Shau'Dun'a, a także konieczność pilnowania porządku w niedawno zajętych ludzkich osiedlach, znacznie uszczupliła ich siły w mieście. Na dodatek ich morale było mocno podłamane zniknięciem Cesarzowej, za byli obwiniani i czuli się szczerze winni. Wtedy wojownicy otrzymali pomoc, której nigdy się nie spodziewali. Uzach'Udron syn Gal'Udrona dowodził obroną Cesarskiego Pałacu. Poprzysiągł on że prędzej zginie niż pozwoli by Ahz'Agzan zasiadł na tronie i słowa zamierzał dotrzymać. Chociaż jego wojska nie miały wielkich szans w walce z magami Archotna, a Sinistrimi nie mogli zapewnić odpowiedniego wsparcia pod groźbą unicestwienia przez wyżej wymienionego, Uzach nie miał zamiaru się poddawać i wtedy kiedy wojska rodu Agzanów szturmowały pozycję Udrona, niszcząc jego ludzi swą potężną magią, w pałacu pojawiła się cała armia, która stanęła u boku Drakonów. Otrzymawszy wsparcie w postaci licznych gwardzistów śmierci i magów, wojownicy nie mieli nawet pojęcia komu dziękować. Sorvina doskonale wiedziała jak ukrywać magiczne pieczęci teleportacyjne w pałacu i jak obchodzić zabezpieczenia które przed takowymi chronią, wiedziała też jak je umiejętnie wykorzystać i teraz kiedy tron miał wpaść w ręce Ahz'a, na jego drodze stanął mu odwieczny rywal, Nashar'Lar. Za wielkim magiem i bractwem Srebrnej Dłoni poszła potężna grupa Archontów, wsparta przez krąg czarnoksiężników z Elementaris, tym samym szanse w wojnie zostały szybko wyrównane. Walki o miasto trwały łącznie przez miesiąc. Był to miesiąc licznych krwawych potyczek, mniejszych i większych starć oraz wielu pojedynków magicznych. Miasto było wyniszczane co raz bardziej, jednak nikt nie mógł wygrać ostatecznie tej wojny. Obie strony atakowały się nawzajem przechylając szalę zwycięstwa to na jedną, to na drugą stronę. Sytuacja patowa trwała tak przez ponad dwa tygodnie i pewnie trwałaby w nieskończoność, gdyby nie odważny ruch Nashara, który doprowadził do ostatecznego pokonania rodu Agzanów. Ahz i Nashar starli się w pojedynku jeden na jednego, na placu głównym akademii Archontów. Ahz był podstępny i sprytny, dysponował całym wachlarzem zdolności magicznych, a także szeroką gamą obiektów fizycznych, pokroju eliksirów i zabójczych strzałek, nie obawiał się starcia w walce wręcz, znał styl walki Nashara, wiedział czego się spodziewać, miał wyćwiczoną kontrę na praktycznie każdy jego atak, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nashar był Archontem słynącym ze strategicznego myślenia i zdolności manipulacji, nawet w przypadku walki jeden na jednego z jakimś przeciwnikiem, tego właśnie spodziewał się Ahz. Być może wyraz twarzy Archonta były ciekawy, gdyby nie został on zdezintegrowany przez potężną falę magiczną. Przygotowany przez Sorvinę magiczny wywar, dał Nashar'owi ogromną moc, tak wielką że był on w stanie zniszczyć połowę placu akademii, tym samym rozdzierając jego oponenta na atomy. Był to śmiertelnie niebezpieczny ruch, zużycie mocy do użycia tego zaklęcia, przygotowywanego jeszcze przed wejściem na nietypową arenę, pozbawiło Nashara przytomności na ponad trzydzieści godzin, w końcu jednak Archont dopiął swego i unicestwił starego wroga. Sinistron i Archont Po zajęciu orkowego obozu dwaj dowódcy Norikiańskiej armii, zajęli się typowymi dla siebie sprawami. Khaziz zaczął rozstawiać warty, wraz ze swymi pomocnikami zaczął planować także program reedukacyjny dla orków, a nawet nieśmiało projektować umocnienia dla obozu, w którym się teraz znajdował. Zdaniem Sinistrona było to doskonałe miejsce, nawet jeśli nie na pełnoprawny bastion, to z pewnością na umocniony posterunek, który mógł kontrolować Straceńcze Pola, samo wzgórze Hosh-Pak'a planował zmienić w świątynie poświęconą cieniom, a w terenach dookoła siebie, widział ogromny potencjał w postaci pól uprawnych, oraz terenów łowieckich, doskonale nadających się do wyżywienia Cesarstwa. Te bardzo ambitne plany zostały zauważone przez Sinistrim Shinatze, która wystarała się o szybkie zebranie zapasów dla Khaziza. Dzięki niej Sinistron już po kilku dniach za pomocą teleportów otrzymywał niezbędne materiały, do wcielenia swych planów rozbudowy i umocnienia obozu w życie, dostał także wsparcie militarne, wiedział bowiem, że towarzyszący mu Archont i jego ludzie nie zostaną w obozie na zawsze. Dondramoth nawet nie udawał że obchodzą go plany Sinistrona, przydzielił mu po prostu swojego Drakońskiego adiutanta do pomocy w rozlokowaniu sił obronnych, a następnie, po uprzednim splądrowaniu namiotów orkowych szamanów, zaszył się z nietypową jak na Archonta skromnością w drugim największym namiocie obozu i zaczął studiować ich wiedzę magiczną, odkrywając tym samym wiele zaklęć zarówno uzdrawiających jak i uśmiercających, posiadających jednocześnie neutralne ładunki magiczne. O ile moce pozbawiające życia były zbędne Norikanom władającym potężnymi zaklęciami uśmiercającymi, na dodatek wzmocnionymi czarną magią, o tyle zaklęcia uzdrawiające, nie związane z magią światła były prawdziwą rzadkością. Orkowie w swej naturalnej sile, mogli jednak takowych używać. Dondramoth chociaż był Archontem, nie zachował się jak jeden z nich. Lata życia w Elementaris zrobiły tutaj swoje i elf doskonale wiedział, że dużo lepiej będzie podzielić się wiedzą ze swymi towarzyszami, tym samym zyskując sojuszników wśród poważnie nadwątlonych mocą uzdrowicieli. Obaj dowódcy żyli więc w jednym obozie praktycznie się nie widując i w zasadzie ignorując swoją obecność. Jednakże pewnej nocy, obaj zostali nawiedzeni przez koszmarną wizję, Dragh Lur jak i całe Cesarstwo stały w ogniach wojny domowej, która miała doprowadzić najpierw do upadku ich nowo utworzonego państwa, a następnie wybicia całej rasy. Istota, która zesłała im wizje, przedstawiła się jak Pierwszy Cień, opowiedział im on o porwaniu Cesarzowej oraz o walkach w mieście, przestrzegł też przed tym co się stanie jeśli Nightsong szybko nie wróci na tron, a na koniec dodał, że dowódca demonicznych sił planuje rytuał, który może uśmiercić całą ich rasę. Obaj dowódcy zostali poinformowani, że w tej walce nie będą mogli zdać się na pomoc cieni, przynajmniej nie w takim zakresie jakby sobie tego życzyły. Cień nauczył Archonta jak łamać pieczęci, które wyrywają cienie z fazy przejściowej uniemożliwiając im skuteczny atak. Dondramoth nie bał się rozłamu Cesarstwa, wciąż miał Elementaris, doskonale wiedział też że nie istnieje zaklęcie zdolne wybić całą ich rasę, a nawet jeśli to zebranie mocy do jego wykonania trwałoby w najlepszym razie miesiące. Archont znacznie bardziej obawiał się tego co może się stać jeśli ród Agzanów zdobędzie tron. Dondramoth najchętniej ruszył by do stolicy i wsparł ojca w walkach lecz wiedział że jeśli to zrobi Cesarzowa zginie. Proszenie o pomoc sił Gal'Udrona również nie wchodziło w grę, jego siły były za daleko a magów za mało aby skutecznie przerzucić jego siły pod Dystrykt, na dodatek oznaczałby to porzucenie oblężenia Karak-Gor-Dum, które już i tak pochłonęło zbyt wiele ofiar i środków, a nawet jeśli rzucić jego armie do walki, oznaczałoby to oblężenie, a na to nie było czasu. Khaziz bał się po prostu upadku Cesarstwa, martwił się też o życie Cesarzowej oraz odwetu jaki demony mogą wziąć na elfach za zniszczenie Asakku, nie wspominając już o wizji uśmiercenia całej rasy. Chociaż ich priorytety były różne, oboje byli zgodni co do jednej kwestii, Nightsong nie mogła zginąć. Wkrótce Dystrykt został otoczony przez Całun Nocnej Mary. Demony wiedziały, że coś jest nie tak, czuły dziwną moc czającą się na polach przed ich miastem. Każdy demon jaki tylko opuszczał miasto i zapuszczał się poza obszar działania nałożonych przez Salai pieczęci obronnych natychmiast znikał nie zostawiając po sobie śladu, ani fizycznego ani duchowego. Demoniczne hordy doskonale wiedziały, że wróg jest na wyciągnięcie ręki i bardzo chciały go dopaść, Bunis był jednak bezwzględnie posłuszny rozkazom Salai, a ta kazała czekać na atak wroga, po czym zaszyła się w swoich komnatach wraz z Cesarzową i zabroniła komukolwiek się do nich zbliżać. Nowy przywódca Dystryktu ani myślał sprzeciwiać się woli córy samego Lucyfera, doskonale wiedział jednak, że czeka go teraz ciężka bitwa, nie widział swego wroga, za to doskonale go czuł, być może gdyby mógł zobaczyć armie cieni jaka otaczała właśnie miasto, nawet pod groźbą unicestwienia ostrzegłby Salai, albo sam od razu złożyłby broń. Dowódcy Norikiańskiej armii stali teraz przed poważnym wyzwaniem, dysponując stosunkowo niewielkimi siłami, musieli zrealizować wieloetapowy plany, wymagający uderzenia w wiele punktów strategicznych. Na dodatek walczyli w Dystrykcie, jednym z najbardziej chaotycznie zaprojektowanych miast świata. Kręte, często wąskie i blokowane różnego rodzaju przeszkodami uliczki, pułapki zasadzane nie z powodu nadchodzącej bitwy, ale przez handlarzy niewolników, na niewolników którzy chcieli zbiec, albo inne chroniące przed złodziejami. Na dodatek nie istniało tutaj coś takiego jak podział na ulice główne i poboczne, mniej lub bardziej ważne, każda uliczka dokądś prowadziła, jedne do pałacu Asakku inne do martwych zaułków gdzie czaiły się bandy rabusiów i morderców. Norikianie tracili w tym mieście swoje największe atuty, wsparcie cieni, elastyczność armii a w tym wypadku również skuteczność ciężkiej kawalerii. Aby wygrać elfy musiały inaczej podejść do sposobu poprowadzenia tej bitwy. Nocą Norikiańska kawaleria ruszyła szturmem prosto na główną bramę Dystryktu. W tym samym czasie na niebie, znikąd pojawił się prawdziwy deszcz płonących strzał, w rzeczywistości wystrzelony przez czających się za barierą niewidzialności orków. Ten grad ognia spadł prosto w rozłożone przed murami kramy i lepianki, gdzie jeszcze niedawno swoje siedziby miały najniższe rangą demony, oraz nie należący do demonicznej krwi handlarze niewolników. Chociaż obecnie stały one puste, były doskonałym źródłem ognia i duszącego dymu, który przesłonił widoczność obrońcom. W tym czasie dowodzeni przez Khaziz'a, uczniowie Dondramoth'a rozpoczęli okrążanie miasta i metodyczne niszczenie kolejnych run blokujących atak cieni. Demony, które mogły wzbić się w powietrze bardzo szybko wykorzystały okazję do rozlewu krwi i rzuciły się do walki. Uzbrojeni w swe długie lance rycerze śmierci byli jednak godnym przeciwnikiem dla latających stworów, które pikując często nadziewały się na ostre groty. Demonom dłuższą chwilę zajęło zorientowanie się, że z każdą zniszczoną runą, Całun zbliża się do ich murów, a kolejni demoniczni wojownicy, goniący za elfim orszakiem znikają bez śladu. Kiedy opadły ognie, demony z przerażeniem odkryły, że dziwne zaklęcie, znajdujące się na polach przed miastem, teraz swoją granicę ma kilka metrów przed murami miasta. W czasie kiedy Khaziz pędził swych ludzi na złamanie karku, jakimś cudem łamiąc pieczęci w biegu, w ciągu tylko trzech okrążeń wokół miasta, w czasie których stracił ponad połowę swej eskorty, ale jednocześnie samemu kładąc wiele demonów, Dondramoth szykował się do szturmu na miasto. Na szczęście dla Norikianów, ich nekromanci nie zaczęli jeszcze wskrzeszać poległych orków i innych bestii, dzięki czemu dało się je znacznie szybciej przenieść pod mury Dystryktu, nie ryzykując tym samym uszkodzenia zaklęć wskrzeszenia i destabilizacji portali. Kiedy przysłane przez Elementaris siły nekromantów zakończyły swoją pracę, siły atakujące Dystrykt otrzymały pokaźne, chociaż nieco przegniłe wsparcie w walce. Plan Dondramoth'a był dosyć prosty, pustoszyciele cieni, specjaliści od niszczenia budynków, zdolni przeniknąć przez dany obiekt a potem rozsadzić go od środka swoją mocą, pojawili się przed główną i dwoma mniejszym bramami miasta. Archont rozdzielił swoje siły na trzy części, największa armia złożona głównie z nieumarłych, wpadła do miasta przez główną bramę i związała wroga walką. Demony nie miały problemów z niszczeniem nieumarłych goblinów, czy innych niewielkich maszkar, orkowie też nie stanowili większego wyzwania, chociaż w starciu z nimi obrońcy tracili część swoich sił. Prawdziwym wyzwaniem były potężne ogry i trolle, gdyż całkowicie ignorowały przeszkody takie jak budynki czy inne zawalidrogi, najzwyczajniej w świecie je burząc. Khaziz poprowadził najmniejszy oddział wchodząc wraz z dosyć niewielką grupą rycerzy śmierci, ich celem nie był jednak atak, a wzniecenie buntu niewolników. Wyzwolonych i uzbrojonych ludzi nie trzeba było długo namawiać, tracąc średnio trzech swoich za jednego demona, walczyli z prawdziwym fanatyzmem w oczach, a gdy w końcu dopadli kwater gladiatorów, szanse zostały mocno wyrównane. Zajęte walką z nieumarłymi i niewolnikami, demony miały poważny problem z utrzymaniem pieczęci ochronnych, gdy tylko któryś z uczniów Dondramoth'a złamał ochronny znak, dzielnica natychmiast wpadała w ręce Norikianów, a wszystkie demony w niej walczące były wyrzynane w pień. W czasie tych walk Sinistron Khaziz dał się poznać jako doskonały i nieprzewidywalny strateg, znając mocne i słabe strony armii nieumarłych tworzył z nich doskonałą tarczę dla magów Archonta, największym problemem był jednak sam Archont, który w jak się okazało nie ruszył jeszcze do ataku. Dondramoth dysponował drugą co do liczebności armią, co ciekawe jednak złożoną w całości z ciężkiej kawalerii. Sinistron nie rozumiał taktyki maga, wierzył jednak że ten ma jakiś plan. Nagle do walki wkroczyły trzy z siedmiu sióstr Galla. Chociaż nie należały one do szczególnie silnych demonów, ich moc zdecydowanie wystarczała by posyłać całe zastępy nieumarłych z powrotem do grobów, oraz spalać całe bandy zbuntowanych niewolników. Każda z nich doskonale wiedziała gdzie znajduje się granica możliwości ich działań i każda z nich była w stanie unieszkodliwić uczniów Dondramoth'a. Pojawienie się sióstr na polu walki było niczym sygnał dla Archonta. Jego siły pędem ruszyły na ostatnią z trzech zniszczonych bram. Jadąca na szpicy czwórka uczniów elfa utworzyła przed nim tarczę z klątwy rozkładu, natomiast Archont utworzył przed swoją armią potężną tarczę telekinetyczną. Kiedy kawaleria wpadła do miasta, klątwa rozkładu osłabiała budynki, a tarcza telekinetyczna obracała je w perzynę. Podobnie wyglądała sytuacja z pancerzami i bronią każdego demona jaki stanął na drodze jeźdźców, a który następnie odlatywał kilka lub kilkanaście metrów do tyłu, by zostać dobitym przez włócznie rycerzy. W czasie tej szaleńczej szarży, drogę Archonta próbowała zastąpić jedna z sióstr, Archont spędził konia i zapowiadało się na epickie starcie godne pieśni, wtedy jednak jadący w środku kolumny uczniowie potężnym zaklęciem rozbili pieczęć zatrzymującą cienie na pobliskim obszarze. Teraz już nie tarcza czy rozkład, ale pustoszyciele równali budynki z ziemią, a także wyważyli bramę na drugi poziom twierdzy. Rozkojarzona przez śmierć jednej ze swych sióstr, kolejna demonica padła od ostrzy Khaziza z którym walczyła. Widząc w jak beznadziejnym położeniu się znalazła trzecia z sióstr postanowiła się wycofać. Bitwa zaczęła się z zachodem słońca, ze świtem dnia kolejnego dolny i zarazem największy poziom demonicznego miasta był już w rękach Cesarstwa, a brama na kolejny była właśnie szturmowana przez elfy, nieumarłych, orków, zbuntowanych niewolników, a teraz do walki miał włączyć się wynalazek czarnoksiężnika Aharina, od dawna nie żyjącego już maga z Elementaris, uznawanego za twórcę pierwszych gargulców. Ten wynalazek został całkiem niedawno odkryty przez ród Larów, teraz miał jednak po raz pierwszy zostać użyty w prawdziwej walce. Dotychczas używane tylko do ochrony pałacu Larów, gargulce rzuciły się do walki z demonicznymi pomiotami, jak równy z równym tnąc się swymi szponami i szarpiąc ostrymi jak brzytwa kłami. Wzmocnione esencjami żywiołów, gargulce atakujące Dystrykt miotały kulami ognia lub zamrażały przeciwników. Efektem tego była spektakularna powietrzna bitwa, jaka rozgrywała się teraz nad całym miastem. Brama do pałacu znajdowała się na szczęście niedaleko od bramy prowadzącej do dolnego miasta, jednak na jej straży stała pozostała trójka sióstr. Tym razem doszło do dużego starcia między demonicami i Dondamothem wspieranym przez swoich uczniów. W czasie potyczki wszystkie trzy demonice zostały pokonane, a następnie wrzucone w tereny kontrolowane przez cienie, by tam zostać rozerwane na strzępy. Archont nie wyszedł jednak z tego starcia całkiem zwycięsko, stracił bowiem dwóch z trzech wspierających go uczniów, a trzeci ocalały został ciężko ranny, na skutek trafienia pociskiem mrocznej energii, który o mało nie posłał jego duszy do domeny cienia. Sam pałac nie był wcale łatwiejszym terenem od miejskich alejek i zakamarków, wszędzie porozkładane były pułapki, Bunis być może nie był wybitnym strategiem ale dysponował sporymi siłami, na dodatek otrzymał wsparcie od Salai w postaci piekielnych zastępów, które wezwał na pole bitwy. Khaziz prowadził teraz swoich, mocno już wycieńczonych wojowników przez kolejne poziomy twierdzy, by z pomocą uczniów Archonta, który to typowym już dla siebie zwyczajem postanowił gdzieś zniknąć, niszczyć kolejne pieczęci zatrzymujące cienie. Chociaż elfy zdobywały kolejne poziomy, nie zapowiadało się na to, że będą świętowały zwycięstwo. Każdy metr zdobytej ziemi opłacali krwią swych wojowników, ludzkich niewolników, orków, mocą gargulców i ciałami nieumarłych. Topory i miecze Cesarskich znalazły godnego przeciwnika w szponach i kłach demonów, ich maczugi kruszyły demoniczne kości a demony odpłacały im swoją nieludzką siłą, zgniatając ich żywcem w ich pancerzach. Magowie Archonta, wyczerpani wręcz nieustannym wysiłkiem w rzucaniu zaklęć, czasami umierali próbując złamać pieczęć cieni. W końcu jednak Khaziz i bardzo niewielka część jego sił, dotarła do komnat Asakku. Przed wejściem zastali Dondramoth'a wspartego na swym mieczu i stojącego nad ciałami dwóch ostatnich sióstr Galla i Bunisem. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni faktem, że Archont nie dobija się do wrót, jego uczniowie szybko rozwiali nadzieje pozostałych, że zbiera on moc na jakieś potężne zaklęcie, które złamie ochronną pieczęć demonicy. Wszyscy chcieli rzucić się aby otworzyć wrota, wtedy jednak te otworzyły się od wewnątrz. Poza Dondramoth'em i Khaziz'em żaden z obecnych Norikianów, nigdy wcześniej nie widział Pierwszego Cienia, w jakiś sposób wiedzieli jednak, że należy mu się pokłonić. Pierwszy Cień na własnych rękach wyniósł Nightsong z komnat, w których trzymała ją Salai, by złożyć ją na rękach Archonta, ten jednak oddał ją Sinistronowi, oddając mu w ten sposób sławę tego, który ocalił Cesarzową, Dondramoth jak sam twierdzi, dostał już swoją nagrodę w czasie tej bitwy, chociaż nikt nie wiedział o co mu chodziło. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało z Salai, ani co dokładnie wydarzyło się za zamkniętymi wrotami komnat Asakku, z pewnością miałoby to jednak wpływ na całą rasę Norikianów, jednakże nikt poza Pierwszym Cieniem i Nightsong, nie wiedział jaki. Zmiany Powrót Cesarzowej do zdrowia zajął kilka tygodni, odprawiany na niej rytuał o mało nie pozbawił jej życia, duży wkład w jej leczenie miała tutaj orkowa magia uzdrawiająca, której zdobycie przyniosło Dondramoth'owi sporą sławę i jeszcze większe poważanie wśród innych magów, a tym samym pozwoliło szybko uzupełnić straty w jego kręgu, które wynosiły ponad połowę adeptów. Powrót Nightsong do Dragh Lur zbiegł się w czasie idealnie z zakończeniem buntu Agzanów i powrotem Gal'Udrona do miasta. Wiele budynków stolicy zostało obróconych w niwecz na skutek walk Archontów, masa publicznego mienia została rozgrabiona przez rabusiów którzy uaktywnili się w chaosie walk, chociaż te zostały szybko odzyskane za sprawą cieni, wielu spośród popleczników Agzanów wciąż żyło, podobnie jak znaczna część tego rodu. Cesarzowa nie zamierzała jednak darować zdrajcom i dając Nasharowi ogromną satysfakcję, pozwoliła mu osobiście zmasakrować znienawidzony ród. Paradoksalnie, do przetrwania cząstki krwi rodu Agzanów, przyczynił się Dondramoth. Uprosił on swego ojca aby ten darował życie Irinai, drugiej najstarszej córce wrogiego rodu, ojciec zaskoczony prośbą syna uległ mu po dosyć długich namowach. Tutaj też wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Dondramoth udał się na dosyć długą rozmowę z Cesarzową, po której otrzymał praktycznie na własność pięć Norikiańskich legionów złożonych z różnego rodzaju sił, wspartych przez gromadę gargulców, klan Mrocznych Nomadów, a na koniec wyruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Później był jeszcze widziany w Mirai, gdzie z niewiadomych powodów, z użyciem drużyny nieznanych demonic, przywiedzionych najpewniej z Dystryktu zmasakrował jedną z kaplic Cieni, według podanych informacji drużyna wojowniczek powiększyła się kiedy opuszczały one kaplicę, nikt nie wiedział kim była osoba dla której Archont ryzykował narażenie się cieniom, wiadomo tylko, że owa demonica była bardzo ważna dla mężczyzny, a do miasta fanatyków religijnych trafiła przez przypadek. Później Archont opuścił tereny należące do Cesarstwa, zostawiając na czele rady magów swoją matkę, przynajmniej do czasu swego powrotu. Khaziz stał się sławny w Cesarstwie jako Obrońca Cesarzowej i Pogromca Dystryktu, który w podzięce za ratunek, otrzymał praktycznie na własność. Z niezliczonymi niewolnikami przetrzymywanymi wcześniej przez demony miał on stworzyć jeden z najpotężniejszych bastionów Norikianów, znany jako Strażnica Duchów. Kierowany naukami Sinistrim Shinatzy, szybko odbudował i znacznie ulepszył infrastrukturę miasta, po drodze nadzorując budowę baszty ulokowanej na wzniesieniu Hosh-Pak'a która od tamtego czasu miała nosić imię Sinistrona. Chociaż wciąż zniewoleni, ludzie nie mogli narzekać na traktowanie jakie fundowali im Norikianie, szanowani za walkę z demonami, byli chyba najlepiej traktowanymi ludźmi, niezwiązanymi z cieniem w całej Fiarze. Większość z własnej woli chciała żyć pod sztandarem Cesarstwa, a niektórzy byli nawet gotowi stawać za nią do walki. Związane z cieniem krasnoludy miały stać się podstawą wojsk obronnych Cesarstwa, jeśli tym groziło stawanie do walki w wąskich gardłach, a sam krasnoludzki bastion szybko stał się najważniejszym punktem obronnym przeciwko kierowanemu przez Ancalagon'a, zwanego też Ostatnim Smokiem, mającemu dopiero powstać Królestwu Szaikan. Samo Karak-Gor-Dum stało się teraz ogromną manufakturą, produkującą dobrej jakości broń, pancerze i amunicje dla wielkiej machiny wojennej Cesarstwa. Z tego też powodu zostało ono otoczone przez liczne baszty, posterunki, które szybko miały się przerodzić w prawdziwe miasto rzemieślników. Ponoszące coraz większe straty Cesarstwo, musiało znaleźć kolejne siły, dotychczasowe wojska Mrocznych Nomadów były dobrym wsparciem, a nikt nie sprawdzał się w zwiadzie lepiej niż nekomaci, jednak według wielu było to zdecydowanie za mało. Szeregi wojsk Norikiańskiej armii szybko zaczęły nie uzupełniać wspomniane już wcześniej krasnoludy, ale także orkowie, zwykli chcący walczyć z własnej woli za Cesarstwo ludzie, oraz co bardzo niespodziewane... usagi, które uzbrojone przez krasnoludy, miały stać się w późniejszym okresie jednymi z najistotniejszych jednostek bojowych. Nad maszerującymi chorągwiami elfów latały teraz gargulce, mogące zarówno spalać jak i zamrażać przeciwników, a tym samym siać postrach w ich sercach. Zmiany nie ograniczyły się jednakże do samego Cesarstwa, wieść o zniszczeniu Dystryktu bardzo szybko rozniosła się po Fiarze. Wszystkie rasy, dotychczas mające za swój priorytet obronę przed demonami, szybko zaczęły wykorzystywać okazję do zdobywania wpływów i zajmowania nowych terenów, tak aby zyskać jak najwięcej. W rezultacie w Fiarze doszło do kompletnego przetasowania areny politycznej. W ciągu następnej dekady, którą Cesarstwo wykorzystało by urosnąć w potęgę i zbudować swoje nowe osiedla, takie jak twierdza Dragh Shallah mająca ochronić Cesarstwo w razie ataku potworów z Nieznanych Krain. Powstało kilka nowych państw, podbitych przez inne korzystające z okazji lub powstałe na skutek negocjacji i sojuszy dyplomatycznych. W nowym dziesięcioleciu co raz częściej słyszy się o przybywających od terenów Faraway normalnych usagi, tyle tylko że posiadających geny odpowiedzialne za agresje, częste stają się też wieści o dziwnych bestiach przybywających z Nieznanej Części Fiary, a ostatnio nawet pojawiła się wieść, jakoby Ancalagon nie był już ostatnim smokiem, na niebiosach "wyspy". Teraz jednak Cesarstwo odzyskało swoje siły utracone w ostatnich wojnach i jest gotowe wyciągać dłoń po kolejne tereny. Posiadając u swego boku liczne różne od siebie rasy, rusza do walki aby zająć jeszcze więcej terenów wyspy, nie będzie już jednak jedyną frakcją idącą na wojnę. Ognie na południu Góry Skowytu od zawsze budziły strach i grozę w sercach mieszkańców Fiary. Potężne groźnie wyglądające szczyty od zawsze stanowiły naturalną barierę przed hordami krwiożerczych bestii, zamieszkujących Nieznaną Część wyspy. Co jakiś czas jednak zdarzało się, że jakiś potwór, a najczęściej cała ich grupa, znajdowała przejście przez ten labirynt wąskich gardeł, zdradzieckich przejść i przesmyków, a wówczas wpadała na bardziej cywilizowane tereny gdzie siała terror i spustoszenie tak długo, aż nie została wybita do ostatniego członka swej bandy. Wydawałoby się, że takie tereny powinny być opuszczone, niezdatne do życia martwe gospodarczo i kulturowo, czas pokazał jednak że jest zupełnie inaczej. Góry znalazły bowiem swój lud; mieszany, zbudowany z potomków najgorszych istot jakie Fiara miał do zaoferowania, a zarazem silny i zdeterminowany by przetrwać jak żaden inny. Góry Skowytu były opustoszałym, pozbawionym życia miejscem, oferującym jedynie godną śmierć w walce z jednymi z najbardziej zabójczych istot jakie widziała Fiara. Przez lata udawały się tam dziesiątki wyrzutków, wygnańców, zdrajców, odpadów których nie chciały nawet najbardziej zdeprawowane społeczności państw wyspy, lub to owi uciekinierzy nie chcieli mieć już nic do czynienia z resztą Fiary. Z czasem ci, którzy zdołali przetrwać morderczą selekcję zafundowaną im przez góry, zaczęli tworzyć zaczątki barbarzyńskich społeczności, kierowanych głównie prawem silniejszego. Kolejne lata przyniosły co raz większe zmiany, zaczęły pojawiać się zaczątki prawa, oraz innych systemów typowych dla cywilizowanych państw. Powoli zaczynały kształtować się określone gałęzie przemysłu, nigdy nie eksploatowane pasma górskie okazały się być potężną skarbnicą cennych minerałów, a twarde górskie głazy posłużyły za budulec to tworzenia pierwszych kamiennych warowni i enklaw, które w końcu zaczęły przeradzać się w prawdziwe twierdze, natomiast wydrążone półki skalne, po poddaniu odpowiedniej obróbce, stały się doskonałymi polami uprawnymi. Obecnie Góry Skowytu stanowią prawdziwy miks społeczności, można tutaj znaleźć większość, jeśli nie wszystkie rasy występujące na terenie Fiary, nie brakuje tu bowiem wszędobylskich ludzi, ale także elfów, krasnoludów, orków, goblinów, trolli, zwierzoludzi, a nawet faunów, centaurów czy co prawda dość nielicznych ale wciąż występujących nag. Widać tutaj także ogromną różnicę w stanie rozwoju cywilizacyjnego poszczególnych zbiorowości, podczas gdy jedne grupy już dawno kryją się za murami potężnych twierdz, inne zebrane w niewielkie klanowe zbiorowości mogą się poszczycić najwyżej kamienną barykadą lub drewnianą palisadą. Warto jednak zauważyć, że konflikty między jakimikolwiek grupami są tutaj niezwykle rzadkie, gdyż wszyscy muszą sobie radzić z wielkim zagrożeniem, nadchodzącym z Nieznanych Pustkowi. Ostatnimi czasy jednak owe najazdy stały się znacznie rzadsze, co pozwoliło na lepsze zorganizowanie sił władcom poszczególnych twierdz, a także regenerację zasobów i odnowienie zapasów, znaleźli się też jednak tacy, którzy w owej sytuacji dostrzegli okazję aby zmienić Góry Skowytu w jedno państwo, tak właśnie pojawiły się pierwsze ognie na południu. Narodziny smoczego państwa Od dziesięcioleci wśród mieszkańców Fiary krążyły plotki, jakoby w Górach Skowytu swoje leże założył ostatni znany żyjący smok. Wielu nie pokładało wiary w owych pogłoskach, uznając je za brednie szaleńców wywołane koszmarami, chorobą, niedożywieniem lub problemami jakich doświadczyli w czasie pobytu w górach, sami mieszkańcy archipelagu, wiedzieli jednak że owe "brednie" są jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Chociaż niewielu widziało samego smoka, wielu słyszało jego groźne porykiwania odbijające się echem wzdłuż całego pasma i docierające aż do nielicznych osad położonych u podnóża gór. Nikt też nie zbliżał się do legendarnej Czerwonej Góry okupowanej przez Smoczy Kult, zwany potocznie Szaikanami. Zgodnie z legendami głoszonymi przez mieszkańców, twierdza kultu zwana Szaikur była pierwszą jaka pojawiła się w górach i była setki jeśli nie tysiące lat starsza od pozostałych. Jej obrońcami byli ludzie elfy i gobliny, charakteryzujące się na tle pozostałych przedstawicieli górskich ludów tym, że nosili wściekle czerwone pancerze, a w wielu wypadkach także broń. Nikt nie wiedział z czego dokładnie wykonane jest owo wyposażenie, było ono jednak znacznie lepsze jakościowo od tego, które posiadały pozostałe frakcje archipelagu. Ziemia dookoła Czerwonej Góry także była o wiele żyźniejsza niż na terenie reszty pasma, wydawałoby się że każdy lud żyjący w górach spróbuję zaatakować Czerwoną Górę i zająć ją dla siebie, jednakże w całej historii istnienia królestw górskich tylko jedno spróbowało ataku, odwet smoka był jednak tak brutalny i gwałtowny, że w dzisiejszych czasach oprócz smoka nikt już nie zna nawet nazwy, ani nawet położenia ruin miejsca gdzie napastnicy mieli swoją siedzibę. Sam smoczy kult był co prawda bardzo terytorialny i nie tolerował jakichkolwiek przybyszów z zewnątrz, był jednak także bardzo pasywny. Praktycznie nie zdarzało się by Szaikanie dokonywali ataków na jakiekolwiek inne górskie państwo, tak długo jak jego obywatele nie wchodzili na tereny kultystów. Ocalałe niedobitki opowiadające o tym jak skuteczni są kultyści w masakrowaniu wszelkich rodzajów bandytów, poszukiwaczy przygód czy nawet zwykłych kupców, w zupełności wystarczał by zrobić im reputację. Szczególnie przerażająca była opowieść minotaura, jedynego ocalałego ze swego klanu, który został niemalże całkowicie wyrżnięty przez Szaikan w czasie jednej potyczki. Takie i podobne opowieści ściągały najwyżej nieustraszonych poszukiwaczy przygód, bądź niezrównanych wojowników szukających wyzwań, oba typy istot przepadały jednak bez wieści. Mimo to ci, którzy mieli Szaikur za sąsiada nie mogli narzekać, być może Szaikanie byli okrutni i terytorialni, ale byli ostatnim ludem, po którym można się było spodziewać ataku, wystarczyło ich nie prowokować, na przykład wysyłaniem zwiadów na ich tereny, przez które leśna dolina, będąca domem dla setek elfów, stała się zapomnianym bagniskiem gdzie obecnie żyją nieliczne wężowe wiedźmy i służące im zwierzoludzkie pomioty. Ancalagon Czerwony "Ostatni Smok" jeszcze nie tak dawno był dla mieszkańców Fiary zaledwie straszakiem, którym szczuto dzieci gdy te nie chciały spać. Nie wiadomo co dokładnie sprawiło, że w potężnej bestii nagle obudziły się instynkty pchające go ku wojnie. Smoczy Kapłani opowiadali jedynie o śnie, który mieli wszyscy członkowie najbliższego kręgu czcicieli smoka. Dostrzegli w nim serie zdarzeń, która miała zniszczyć Szaikur a następnie całą Fiare. W wizji zobaczyli nadejście wielkiego zagrożenia, które spadnie z nieba by zniewolić wszystkie rasy wyspy, następnym miało być przywrócenie do życia pradawnych zakazanych sił, którym nawet smoczy ogień nie będzie mógł sprostać, ostatni obraz ukazał się w postaci wielkiej czarnej fali nadchodzącej z południa, z terenów noszących nazwę Nieznanych Pustkowi. Już następnego dnia dzięki więzi ze smokiem, każdy Szaikan doskonale wiedział co zobaczył jego pan, efektem było natychmiastowe przygotowanie, lecz nie do obrony a do podboju. Plan Anclagona był prosty, uczynić Szaikan potęgą tak wielką, żeby żadna siła w Fiarze nie była w stanie ich pokonać. Pech chciał, że gdy tylko Szaikanie rozpoczęli przygotowania do największej wojny jaka według nich wielkimi krokami zbliżała się do Fiary, na Góry Skowytu spadł największy od dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek lat najazd bestii z Nieznanych Pustkowi. Co prawda mury fortecy Smoczego Kultu wytrzymały atak wroga, jednakże straty mimo wszystko były wysokie, nie mowa tutaj tylko o stratach w ludziach. Same starcia toczyły się przez prawie pół roku, to poważnie naruszyło zapasy żywności skrywane w spichrzach kultystów, potrzebne było też uzdatnienie wielu zatrutych trupim jadem i krwią potworów źródeł i ujść wodnych, aby nie narażać się na śmierć z powodu chorób. Konieczne było też odnowienie zasiewów i farm, oraz wzmocnienie systemów obronnych. Znad Czerwonej Góry zaczęły więc unosić się liczne dymy, świadczące o pracach hut, warsztatów kowalskich i płatnerskich, Szaikanie dniem i nocą kuli narzędzia, broń i pancerze, Anclagon nakazał dwukrotnie zwiększyć liczbę posterunków i przegonił swych elfich zwiadowców po górskich przesmykach, nakazując poszukiwać wszelkich niezabezpieczonych przejść i ścieżek, którymi potencjalny napastnik, mógłby dostać się do jego państwa. Smok nie żałował jednak ani spalonych pól, ani utraconych podwładnych, czy zniszczonych domostw, ale głównie czasu, jaki zmarnował na same walki, które pomimo jego namiętnej i brutalnej pomocy, trwały bardzo długo, głównie za sprawą skutecznych zdolności potworów w kryciu się przed jego wzrokiem. Ancalagon nie wiedział jednak najważniejszego; podobnie jak wiele innych obleganych w czasie ataku potworów grup, z powodu przesłaniających niebo dymów wynikających z licznych pożarów, a także najzwyklejszym kaprysom pogody górskiej, Szaikanie nie dostrzegli upadku Czarnej Gwiazdy, a o samych cieniach mieli się dowiedzieć dużo później. Tak czy inaczej, znacznie silniejsze od pozostałych, osłabionych przez potężne ataki i rozlew krwi, który w przypadku niektórych ludów zakończył się dopiero na chwilę przed tym jak Anclagon zakończył swe przygotowania do walki, Smocze Państwo szykowało się teraz do podboju Gór Skowytu. Mając przewagę w postaci technik kowalskich, gospodarki i potężnego Ostatniego Smoka na świecie i nic nie miało prawa stanąć na drodze do zwycięstwa Szaikan. Żelazne Sokoły Czerwona Góra podobnie jak większość cywilizowanych punktów archipelagu górskiego znajdowała się po północnej stronie archipelagu Skowytu, mniej-więcej w centrum jej zachodniej części. Ancalagon wiedział że nie odnajdzie tutaj zbyt wielu przeciwników zdolnych go skutecznie powstrzymać jego zapędy wojenne, wolał więc skupić się na wyeliminowaniu największych zagrożeń dla zadania, które sobie powierzył by następnie móc zachowując względny spokoju prowadzić dalsze podboje. Jego pierwszym celem stał się masyw Norimaru, a konkretniej umieszczona na nim warownia Żelaznych Sokołów. Norimar był drugim największym bastionem Gór Skowytu, nic więc dziwnego że warownia Sokołów stała się celem priorytetowym w planach smoka. Ancalagon dobrze wiedział, że nie czeka go wcale łatwa bitwa, zbudowana dookoła pewnego prastarego górskiego źródła, słynącego ze swych cudownych leczniczych mocy, obsadzona licznymi magami oddanymi żywiołowi wody warownia Żelaznych Sokołów miała stać być najtrudniejszym punktem oporu na drodze ognistego smoka. Już samo podejście pod masyw Norimaru było dla Szaikan sporym wyzwaniem. Ancalagon doskonale wiedział, że wąskie, strome, często niestabilne i osuwające się ścieżki będą prawdziwą udręką dla ciężkozbrojnych wojowników, stanowiących trzon jego armii. Sprawy wcale nie będą też ułatwiały częste patrole i chaotycznie rozsiane posterunki Żelaznych Sokołów. Atakujący nie mogliby mieć pewności czy za zakrętem nie czekają na nich wrogie fortyfikacje albo zasadzka. Bezpośrednie podejście nie wchodziło w grę, nie kiedy wszędzie dookoła rozsiane były wrogie siły i umocnienia, smok musiał to rozegrać inaczej. Oczywiście najlepszym rozwiązaniem wydawało się być tutaj zburzenie fortecy a następnie wyczyszczenie okolicy z pomocą smoczego ognia, Ancalagonowi zależało jednak na zebraniu armii, a nie dokonaniu masowej rzezi, która w ostatecznym rozrachunku da mu najwyżej nienawidzące go społeczeństwo i fortecę, której sama odbudowa zajmie mnóstwo czasu, nie mówiąc już o wychowaniu nowych pokoleń żołnierzy. Doradcy proponowali swemu smoczemu władcy jakiś rodzaj sojuszu, jednak ten doskonale wiedział, że tylko władza absolutna może mu zapewnić dostateczną skuteczność w walce z nienazwanym, jednak przerażającym zagrożeniem. Ancalagon za wszelką cenę chciał utrzymać swego wroga w niewiedzy o jego działaniach, a tym samym utrzymać efekt zaskoczenia w razie konieczności ataku. Jego ciężkozbrojni, złożeni z ludzi i elfów wojownicy byli więc tutaj praktycznie bezużyteczni. Zamiast tego smok rzucił do walki lżejsze i bardziej mobilne oddziały, złożone w zdecydowanej większości z elfów, ze wsparciem licznych jeźdźców goblińskich wargów. Podczas gdy ci pierwsi zajmowali się wykrywaniem pułapek i cichą eliminacją strażników umocnionych posterunków, ci drudzy zajmowali się brutalną eliminacją zwiadów. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się aby zagrożenie nadeszło od strony Czerwonej Gór, a nawet kiedy to się zdarzało, były to zwykle niewielkie grupy bestii, które skutecznie eliminowano pułapkami i stopowano z użyciem umocnień, strażnicy tamtych terenów bardzo rzadko mieli coś do zaraportowania, nikt w kwaterze głównej nie przejmował się więc brakiem regularnych zwiadów. W ciągu niewiele ponad dwóch tygodni główne wojska Ancalagona pokonały prawie cały dystans jaki dzielił Czerwoną Górę i Normiar, dla wyposażonej w ciężkie pancerze armii, przystosowanej głównie do obrony było to iście rekordowe tempo, Szaikanie pokonali bowiem tą odległość dwa razy szybciej niż statystyczna, znacznie lżej opancerzona horda orków czy zwierzoludzi, takie tempo jak "mieszana krew" mogły narzucić więc jedynie krasnoludy i to właśnie one sprawiły, że smok nie zdołał dotrzeć do samej fortecy. Oddział wargów Ancalagona został dostrzeżony przez grupę krasnoludzkich górników. Pochodzący z Zimowego Blasku, a będący z Norimarem w czymś na kształt sojuszu, który polegał na tym że Sokoły zezwalają krasnoludom na prowadzenie ich działalności wydobywczej i zapewniają placówkom wyżywienie dzięki okolicznym farmom, lecz w zamian górnicy udostępniają obrońcom swoich płatnerzy i część wydobywanych zasobów. W rezultacie Żelazne Sokoły dysponowały trzecim najlepszym, a drugim jeśli brać pod uwagę wyłącznie ekwipunek używany przez ludzi, wyposażeniem w całych Górach Skowytu, nikt jednak nie mógł równać się ze smoczym kowalstwem Szaikan i obrońcy Norimaru mieli się o tym wkrótce boleśnie przekonać. Dostrzegłszy grupę brodatych nieludzi, gobliny na swych wilkach natychmiast rzuciły się do ataku i... nie mogły przeliczyć się bardziej w ocenie swych zdolności. Grupa krasnoludów była znacznie mniejsza liczebnie, dysponowała jednak potężną przewagą w postaci kuszy, którymi wybiła większość napastników, a zanim wargi zdążyły podejść do wroga na odległość kłapnięcia swymi morderczymi szczękami, krasnoludy już dawno zdążyły czmychnąć do swej kopalni. Siecią tuneli informacja poszła prosto do fortecy Sokołów, Ancalagon dowiedziawszy się o porażce swoich sług, ocalałych członków patrolu dosłownie rozerwał na strzępy za ich niepowodzenie, wiedział bowiem że czeka go teraz znacznie cięższa przeprawa. Znacznie większa ilość zwiadów Sokołów teraz wspomaganych także przez krasnoludy, ataki z zaskoczenia z użyciem nieludzkich szybów kopalnianych, dzięki którym obrońcy mogli przemieszczać się niezauważeni przez elfie zwiady, oraz znacznie lepiej obstawione posterunki, których praktycznie nie dało się już podejść cichym atakiem, wydłużyły planowane dwa dni marszu do niemal tygodnia, a i tak było to za mało aby dojść do samej twierdzy. Zniecierpliwiony i wściekły Ancalagon nie patyczkował się dłużej z wojownikami Norimaru, jedyną rzeczą jaką zobaczyli obrońcy posterunków przed śmiercią, był ogromny cień przesłaniający niebo, a następnie chmura ognia wydobywająca się z gadzich trzewi. W ciągu jednej nocy smok zdołał zniszczyć niemal wszystkie posterunki jakie stały na drodze jego armii, zachował się jednak honorowo i wsie oraz pola uprawne pozostawił w większości nienaruszone, bardziej z powodu własnych interesów niż poszanowania dla górskiego porozumienia, które zabraniało takich zagrywek. Smok zabezpieczył też sporą część wejść do krasnoludzkich tuneli, których spaleni smoczym ogniem nieludzie nie zdążyli zasypać. Następnie owe wejścia zostały obsadzone przez magów krwi i oddziały elitarnych żołnierzy, bestia miała bowiem plany wobec tego miejsca. Mieszkańcy Norimaru z przerażeniem słuchali wrzasków umierających w ogromnych cierpieniach braci, widząc jednocześnie zarys wielkiej bestii zionącej ogniem na horyzoncie. Ryki wściekłego smoka dokonującego rzezi i skowyt jego ofiar niosły się aż do podnóża gór, do przerażonych mieszkańców wsi, którzy po raz pierwszy w swym życiu mogli na własne oczy zobaczyć, połyskujące w oddali łuny czerwonego światła i zarys przerażającej sylwetki. Prowadzony wściekłością z powodu nieudanego planu Ancalagon skierował swój wzrok na samą twierdzę i rzucił się do ataku. Wciąż jednak zachowywał trzeźwość umysłu i bardzo rozważnie dobierał swe cele, miotając najpierw ładunkiem telekinetycznym, a następnie kulą ognia rozerwał wschodnią bramę miasta, następnie uderzył w pierwszy napotkany posterunek. Już sama smocza łuska to pancerz dość silny by zatrzymać praktycznie każdą strzałę z łuku lub kuszy, jednak nawet z tak potężną osłoną Ancalagon wolał mieć na sobie swój pancerz, który bardzo szybko okazał się być niezwykle przydatny. Paląc kolejne zabudowania smok w końcu ruszył w kierunku siedziby Barona Ortbrandta, obecnego dowódcy Sokolej Straży, na szczęście dla owego mężczyzny, gad nigdy do swojego celu nie dotarł. Pozyskawszy moc z magicznego źródła wybijającego w sercu Norimaru, magowie wody rzucili zaklęcie magicznej bariery, której celem było nie tyle powstrzymanie wrogiego natarcia co samego smoka, bariera była bowiem zaprojektowana tak, by pozyskiwać energie każdego żywiołu jaki był dostępny za wyjątkiem ognia i zwrócić ją przeciwko atakującej bestii. Norimar stałby się wówczas klatką, w której smok zostałby szybko pokonany, ale magowie mocno przecenili swe zdolności i chociaż inkantacja była mówiona i stabilizowana od chwili pojawienia się pierwszych smoczych płomieni na horyzoncie, wciąż było to za mało aby podejść prastarego pana Czerwonej Góry. Ancalagon zebrał swoją moc, pozwolił by runy w jego pancerzu zalśniły błękitnym światłem, uniósł się bezpośrednio nad sanktuarium magów i spokojnie wyczekał chwili rzucenia zaklęcia. Niestabilna jeszcze i bardzo mocno skondensowana energia magiczna, trafiła na silnie naładowany obiekt, Ancalagon zaklął całą tą zebraną moc, by zabrzmiała jak jedno słowo, rozkaz dla samego strumienia i jego mocy. W pierwszych sekundach nikt nie był w stanie nawet spojrzeć na miejsce gdzie bariera stykała się z ciałem smoka, gdyż dwie moce wydzieliły światło tak jasne, że kilkoro głupców którzy odważyło się na nie spojrzeć na zawsze straciło swój wzrok. Nie doszło jednak do żadnej eksplozji, nie było wielkiej fali uderzeniowej, ani nawet żadnego dźwięku, wręcz przeciwnie, na ten krótki moment, zapanowała idealna cisza. Magowie z przerażeniem ujrzeli jak skumulowana przez nich magia wraca do nich, chcąc ocalić swe święte źródło przed zniszczeniem, wchłonęli oni pozyskaną moc. Większość została dosłownie rozerwana na strzępy, w przypadku innych nadmiar mocy zmienił się w wodę, która wypełniła ich ciała rozrywając każdą komórkę organizmu, a jeszcze inni dosłownie wyparowali, z ponad dwudziestu magów zaledwie dwójce udało się ujść z życiem. Ancalagon nie był jednak wcale w lepszej sytuacji, potężne zużycie energii poważnie nadwyrężyło jego możliwości, smok aby nie paść ofiarą obrońców, musiał salwować się ucieczką. Z ogromnym trudem dotarł w jedną z kotlin okupowanej przez jego podwładnych, a następnie runął tam by zapaść w długi sen. Kiedy nastał świt mieszkańcy Norimaru dostrzegli całą chmarę czerwonych chorągwi na horyzoncie. Aleksiej Woronin głównodowodzący armii Szaikan wymusił na swych podwładnych forsowny marsz. Wojska maszerowały przez całą noc, zajmując kolejne wsie i obsadzając, w większości mocno zniszczone posterunki, miało to co prawda dość negatywny skutek na samych żołnierzy, jednak dzięki temu pośpiechowi armia Ancalagona znacznie szybciej niż było to planowane przez Żelazne Sokoły. Ortbrandt doskonale wiedział w jak trudnym położeniu się znalazł, wschodnia brama do jego fortecy została zniszczona, a wojska Anclagona rozbijały już obóz pod murami fortecy, szykując się do ataku. Baron znajdował się w iście beznadziejnej sytuacji, nie zamierzał się jednak wcale łatwo poddawać. w drodze do murów fortecy na Szaikan czekała jeszcze jedna przeszkoda. Wąwóz Madan Gor nazwany tak od zbocza góry przy którym przebiega był długą na prawie kilometr, kręta, wąska ścieżką, która już nie raz okazywała się być doskonałą tarczą dla wschodniej bramy Norimaru, nie pozwalając większości najeźdźców nawet zbliżyć się do murów twierdzy. Woronin chociaż bardzo łaknął krwi przeciwników, wciąż pozostawał wojownikiem doświadczonym i co ważne, dobrze poinformowanym o mocnych i słabych stronach przeciwnika. Bezpośredni szturm na fortece traktował jako rozwiązanie ekstremalne i ostateczne, dobrze wiedział też jak Ancalagon zareaguje na zlekceważenie swej woli. Ortbrandt sądził, że smok rozwalił wschodnią bramę aby umożliwić szturm swoim wojskom, plan bestii w rzeczywistości zakładał ukazanie mieszkańcom swej potęgi, by następnie zmusić ich do posłuszeństwa, pod groźbą rozwalenia fortecy. Cóż o ile pierwszy punkt planu z całą pewnością wypalił, smok zapłacił za to brakiem możliwości wprowadzenia w życie punktu drugiego. Na szczęście dla barona, Szaikanie nie wiedzieli o czynie swego pana, a nawet jeśli wiedział o tym, któryś ze smoczych kapłanów, to z pewnością nie podzielił się owymi rewelacjami z Woroninem. Mężczyzna szukał innego sposobu na dostanie się do wnętrza fortecy, celem priorytetowym był tutaj baron Ortbrandt, Aleksiej wiedział bowiem, że jego śmierć złamie ducha obrońców. Co prawda sam przywódca Sokołów miał syna, jednak ten był zbyt młody i niedoświadczony, a co jeszcze ważniejsze, żądny pozycji i majestatu swego ojca, by usiłować sprzeciwić się Szaikanom, którzy w zamian za poddaństwo, z pewnością by mu takowe zapewnili i umocnili jego pozycję swoimi oddziałami. Oczywiście najprościej byłoby gdyby Ancalagon dokonał przelotu nad fortecą, swym magicznym spojrzeniem znalazł komnaty barona i teleportem dostarczył skrytobójców bezpośrednio do nich, lecz było to póki co rozwiązanie nieosiągalne dla Szaikan. Woronin postanowił sprawdzić wcześniejszy pomysł swego pana, zakładający wykorzystanie sieci krasnoludzkich tuneli. Do środka wpuszczone zostały drużyny bojowe goblinów, oraz napojone specjalną uwarzoną przez ich szamanów miksturą, pozwalającą znacznie lepiej widzieć w ciemnościach, wargi. Gobliny chociaż doskonale znały się na drążeniu podziemnych korytarzy i miały doskonałą orientację pod ziemią, pod względem złożoności i kunsztu budowy podziemnych struktur miały raczej marne szansę by startować do krasnoludów. Wciąż jednak z pewną dozą niepewności, były w stanie rozpoznać gdzie się znajdują, doszło także do licznych potyczek z samymi obrońcami tuneli, którzy od dłuższego czasu oczekiwali nadejścia wroga. Perfekcjonizm i chęć krasnoludów do stawiania swych struktur najlepiej jak tylko potrafią, okazała się być tutaj przekleństwem. Szerokie korytarze pozwalające na transport dużych ładunków wydobywanych kruszców, były idealnym polem dla szarży wargów, których można było tutaj dosiąść bez obawy o uderzenie głową w sufit. Stawiane na mocnych filarach tunele były też niezwykle trudne do zawalenia, co uniemożliwiało zatrzymanie ruchów nieprzyjaciela tymże sposobem. Nawet wydrążone w skałach fortyfikacje nie były aż tak wielkim wyzwaniem dla goblinów, gdy w ich sprawie wsparli ich smoczy szamani, którzy po prostu wteleportowywali swych wojowników w środek umocnień przeciwnika, albo po prostu oczyszczali umocnienia z pomocą fal magicznych płomieni. Walki trwały przez około dwa tygodnie, zanim gobliny dotarły do najpotężniejszych umocnień krasnoludów, te jednak okazały się być silnie chronione nie tylko fizycznie, ale także magicznie, dzięki pomocy run połączonych z samym Świętym Źródłem. Gobliny odnalazły jednak coś innego, mapy i wyjścia po zachodniej stronie gór. Woronin nie zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, jego wojska niemalże natychmiastowo ruszyły do ataku. Oddziały goblinów i elfów przeprowadziły serię błyskawicznych i dewastacyjnych w skutkach ataków na zachodnie posterunki. Uderzeni od tyłu Sokoli Strażnicy nie mieli wielkich szans w walce ze swymi adwersarzami. Ortbrandt chciał zatrzymać uderzenie posyłając swoje chorągwie, na jego drodze stanęły jednak kolumny ciężkiej piechoty Szaikan. Doszło do krótkiej, ale za to dosyć krwawej bitwy, w której śmierć poniosło wielu wojowników obu stron, "mieszana krew" wyszła jednak zwycięsko ze starcia, druzgocąc uderzenie nieprzyjaciela. Utrata zachodniego przejścia, gdzie znajdowała się zdecydowana większość farm i hodowli, była dla Norimaru poważnym ciosem. Co prawda zapasy Sokołów składowane w ich twierdzy mogły im zapewnić wyżywienie na lata, jednak ze stałym dostępem do dostaw z własnych terenów przeciwnik mógł wytrzymać znacznie, znacznie dłużej. Osobą, która z pewnością nie zamierzała czekać tak długo, był jednak Woronin. Po kolejnym tygodniu napięcia, w czasie którego Ancalagon zdążył wrócić do pełni swych sił, Aleksiej wpadł na dość prosty, ale jednocześnie szalony pomysł. Kazał on zbudować sobie wielką tubę, dość dużą aby jego głos dotarł z bezpiecznej pozycji do uszu samego barona, a kiedy już owy przedmiot został ukończony, a następnie odpowiednio wzmocniony magicznymi runami Woronin zaczął z jego pomocą... wyzywać barona, jego syna, żonę, córki, cały ród na wiele pokoleń wstecz, a kiedy już znudziło mu się obrażanie samego władcy, zaczął jeździć także po samych Norimarczykach. Aleksiej nie oszczędzał się w słowach, a talentu oratorskiego, zdolności słowotwórczych i znajomości łaciny podwórkowej, od której nawet niektórym spośród jego trepów więdły uszy, pozazdrościć mogliby mu nawet najbardziej pyskaci menele ze slumsów Dystryktu. Woronin nie oszczędzał się nawet na moment, urągając męskości samego Ortbrandta i jego syna Falkmara, a także czystości jego żony i córki, nie wstydził się też szydzić z tragedii jaka dotknęła barona w czasie wielkiego najazdu bestii, gdzie stracił aż trzech swych synów, z kolei samemu synowi zarzucił tchórzostwo i inspirowany przez swoich ludzi także kazirodztwo, a następnie zaczął wyżywać się na samych mieszkańcach. Obrażanie obrońców przez zarzucanie im słabości, było najsłabszym z wyzwisk, nie omieszkał też wspomnieć o czystości Norimarskich kobiet i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, przez kilka godzin wyzywał mieszkańców wraz ze swoją kochanką, jak się okazało kobietą pochodzenia Norimarskiego, która do niedawna uprawiała okoliczne pola, co szybko rzuciła na rzecz uprawiania czegoś innego z wrogim dowódcą, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, nie odmawiając mu nawet gdy patrzyła na nią cała kompania jego ludzi i słuchała cała ojczyzna, a że była jedyną kobietą jaka nie poszczuła Szaikan widłami gdy ci składali im niemoralne propozycję i w momencie samego aktu była w stanie mocno wykraczającym poza dopuszczalne normy trzeźwości umysłu? Ten fakt nie miał tutaj zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Być może same wyzwiska Aleksieja nie byłby aż takim utrapieniem, chociaż były bardzo dobrze słyszalne w całym mieście, gdyby wrzeszczał on tylko za dnia, ale Woronin był niezłomny i nie obchodziła go ani pora dnia, ani czas jaki zdążył już poświęcić na swoje nowe hobby. Wspomagany mocą samego Ancalagona, który był wyraźnie rozbawiony całą sytuacją, Szaikanin dniem i nocą wydzierał się na obrońców, przez prawie trzy doby. W końcu zachodnia brama twierdzy otworzyła się. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu dowódcy, a także samego Ancalagona, na spotkanie Woroninowi ruszył nie Ortbrandt, ale Falkmar którego obaj dowódcy "mieszanej krwi" mieli za tchórza. Pojedynek między tymi dwoma mężczyznami skończył się dokładnie tak, jak w oczach wszystkich powinien się skończyć. Woronin był doświadczonym wojownikiem, weteranem dziesiątek bitew i setek pojedynków, mającym krew niezliczonych wrogów na rękach, podczas gdy Falkmar był najmłodszym synem, który jeszcze nie tak dawno miał zajmować się sprawami urzędów, z pewnością jednak nie było mu sądzone rządzić fortecą. Dla Woronina to starcie był bardziej zabawą niż prawdziwą walką, wciąż obrażał on chłopaka prowokując go do złości, a gdy ten wściekle atakował Szaikanin zadawał mu kolejne cięcia, lekko go raniąc, a kiedy w końcu chłopak opadł z sił tak, że nie był w stanie utrzymać miecza w dłoni, Aleksiej zatłukł go swymi zakutymi w stal rękawicami bojowymi. Tak długi pojedynek wyszedł jednak smoczej krwi na dobre. Całej walce przyglądał się bowiem najpotężniejszy ze smoczych kapłanów Ancalagona, potężny czarownik imieniem Riddengard. W trakcie walki mag zdążył odczytać wspomnienia młodego Falkmara i dokładnie dowiedzieć się dlaczego to właśnie on, a nie Ortbrandt stanął do walki z Woroninem. Okazało się, że brak efektu zderzenia mocy smoka z kształtującą właśnie magiczną barierą, był jedynie pozorny. Uwolnienie tak potężnej ilości energii miało długofalowy skutek w postaci przebudzenia licznych żywiołaków wody, które uaktywniały się w różnym czasie, jeden z nich przebudził się w dzień kiedy Szaikanie zaczynali szturm na zachodnie zbocze góry a pojawił się dosłownie wewnątrz głównej sali samego barona. Sam Ortbrandt zdążył wcześniej wydać jedynie rozkaz do ataku. Pozbawiona władcy, zagrożona kolejnym atakiem smoka, który znów dał o sobie znać, tym razem zwykłym przelotem nad miastem, podczas którego tym razem nikt nie odważył się do niego strzelić, oraz otoczona przez wrogie siły twierdza nie miała szans stawić skutecznego oporu. Większość doświadczonych dowódców, oraz dwójka ostatnich doświadczonych magów bojowych Norimaru, poległa w czasie ataku żywiołaka, który był najpotężniejszym dotąd spotkanym, ale jednocześnie ostatnim jaki miał pojawić się w twierdzy. Kilka dni po śmierci Falkmara, Laura jedyna zachowana przy życiu córka barona, która ocalała atak żywiołaka tylko przez swoją zadziorną naturę przez, którą nie mogła uczestniczyć w biesiadach w czasie której pojawiła się bestia, złożyła kapitulację. Ancalagon nie był jednak bezlitosny, pozwolił Laurze zachować pozycję prawowitej władczyni twierdzy, którą dziewczyna przyjęła w zasadzie bardziej z obowiązku niż z wyboru, co prawda wymusił na wszystkich Sokolich Strażnikach, oraz mieszkańcach twierdzy i okolicznych wsi, oddanie mu hołdu, jednak był to jedyny rodzaj upokorzenia jaki zafundował pokonanym, nie licząc czynów Woronina w czasie samych walk, które jakby nie patrzeć skutecznie zdemoralizowały obrońców. Na miejscu został także cały batalion Smoczej Gwardii, dowodzony przez pułkownika Ayiro. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, Laura odkryła że farmy, które znalazły się na drodze marszu Szaikan pozostały praktycznie nienaruszone, ich mieszkańcy najedli się co prawda trochę strachu, a żeby nie pomarli z głodu władczyni musiała podzielić się z nimi swymi zapasami trzymanymi w spichrzach, lecz same pola i farmy pozostawały nietknięte. Laura otrzymała też rozkaz od Ancalagona, aby szykować swe wojska na wojnę, chociaż nie miała pojęcia przeciw komu ową wojnę przyjdzie jej prowadzić. Smok pozwolił też krasnoludom na dalsze prowadzenie współpracy Norimaru z Zimowym Blaskiem, smoczy kapłani upewniali się jednak za pomocą swej magii, że żaden z krasnoludów nie ostrzeże swych towarzyszy z Zimowego Blasku, o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu. Potężną zaletą Gór Skowytu było to, że praktycznie nie zdarzało się aby mieszkańcy jednego ludu mieli krewnych wśród przedstawicieli innego, dlatego Ancalagon nie musiał obawiać się o to, że wieść o jego ataku rozejdzie się wśród innych ludów. Same Sokoły zmuszone złożoną przez siebie przysięgą wierności, garnizonem sił wroga wewnątrz fortecy, oraz wizją ataku smoka, miały pozostać wierne swemu nowemu władcy przez długie lata, natomiast nowa przywódczyni Sokolej Straży, miała się okazać najlepszą osobą na owo stanowisko. Zżyta z ludem i chociaż mocno powiązana z żywiołem wody, to mimo wszystko posiadająca ognisty temperament czarodziejka, nie dała z siebie zrobić marionetki i zawsze robiła co w jej mocy, aby Norimar wyszedł z trudnej sytuacji obronną ręką. Wodogrzmoty Wodogrzmoty były bardzo ciekawym miejscem z perspektywy kampanii Ancalagona, głównie ze względu na wybór jaki został postawiony przed smokiem. Walczyły tutaj ze sobą trzy strony konfliktu, reprezentowany przez ludzi Zakon Świtu ze wschodu, orkowa horda Porażaczy z południa słynących ze znajomości runicznego języka, który z kolei pozwolił im na tworzenie potężnych glifów na swych broniach, dzięki czemu te raziły wrogów energią elektryczną, oraz typowy dla tych gór, ale niezwykle liczebny szczep urgali, kierowany przez przywódczynię Khagrę zamieszkujący lasy północy Każda z tych stron miała inne powody do walki, ludzie chcieli po prostu bronić swoich ziem, orkowie planowali ich natomiast przepędzić, ponieważ ludzkie tereny były bardziej żyzne i dawały lepsze plony niż używane dotychczas orkowe pustkowia. Do trwającej przez kilka wcześniejszych lat wojny dołączył później szczep urgali, którego wojownicy z powodu bardzo licznych okazji do wykazania się w walce mogli zaimponować swoim partnerkom. Zdobycie broni i pancerzy dla szczepu także nie było problemem przez liczne pobojowiska jakie zostawały na polach kotliny, co ważne urgale był w stanie polować na zwierzęta takie jak kozice górskie czy niedźwiedzie szare, zwierzęta na które pozostałe dwie strony polować nie mogły, głównie ze względu na trudności w dotarciu do kryjówek tych zwierząt, tym samym urgale nie musiały się obawiać problemów z wyżywieniem swego ludu. W rezultacie zwaśnione strony, nieświadomie wyhodowały sobie potężnego przeciwnika, dorównującego im w walce i bardzo chętnego do kontynuowania walk. Widząc zaistniałą sytuację, Ancalagon postanowił wymusić na wszystkich trzech stronach posłuszeństwo, w bardzo nietypowy sposób. Zamiast brutalną siłą swoich wojsk wolał pokierować się podstępem. W jego lochach od lat gniła banda zbuntowanych kapłanów krwi, która niegdyś planowała spętać umysł smoka i nagiąć jego wolę do własnej, Ancalagon nie zabił ich jednak ponieważ wiedział że osoby o takiej śmiałości i sile mogą przydać się w przyszłości. Dzień kiedy mogli odkupić swe winy miał właśnie nastać. Smok postanowił wyzyskać stare ruiny na zachodzie, będące starą kwaterą Zakonu Świtu która została zniszczona w trakcie ataku potworów z Nieznanych Terenów, wieloletnie oblężenie wypaczyło ziemie zakonników i uczyniło ją mroczną do tego stopnia, że w dniu, w którym przybyli w to miejsce kapłani krwi smoka można było nadal wyczuć upiorną moc jaka zebrała się tam w czasie walk. Owa moc całkowicie uniemożliwiła zamieszkiwanie terenów wokół ruin i samej twierdzy, stając się tym samym powodem wyprowadzki i przeniesienia zakonu w inne miejsce. Ktoś mógłby teraz powiedzieć, że Ancalagon zachował się dosyć tchórzliwie posyłając do walki zdrajców, zamiast samemu stanąć do walki, jednak smok miał w tym cztery ukryte cele. Pierwszym z nich było pozbycie się zdrajców, chociaż oni sami nie mieli pojęcia, że idą na śmierć, smok planował osobiście ich wyrżnąć. Drugim powodem takiego a nie innego zachowania, było sprawdzenie sojuszników, smok chciał się dowiedzieć na ile dobrzy w walce są wojownicy zamieszkujący dolinę i jak poradzą sobie z nadchodzącym atakiem. Ancalagon zamierzał się w końcu na całą Fiare, nie było mowy o tolerowaniu słabości na polu walki. Trzecim powodem była chęć pokojowego dogadania się z mieszkańcami. Smok doskonale wiedział, że zajmowanie owych terenów siłą sprawi, że ich mieszkańcy będą niechętni do współpracy, na dodatek pozbawi się tym samym sporej ilości potencjalnych rekrutów do swej armii, a odnowienie warsztatów i pół uprawnych będzie bardzo mozolne i kosztowne, smok z pewnością miał środki, lecz nie miał czasu na takie zabiegi, jeśli mógł otrzymać wsparcie w nadchodzącej wojnie i w miarę zadbane tereny, o ile można było mówić o zadbaniu w obecnej sytuacji Wodogrzmotów. Czwartym i ostatnim powodem była znajdująca się w Wodogrzmotach cytadela Zakonu Świtu, jedna z trzech rozsianych w całych Górach Skowytu, zajęcie jednej z nich z pewnością zaalarmowałoby kolejne i bardzo utrudniłoby ich zajęcie. Rozkaz smoka był jasny, kapłani krwi mieli zniszczyć wszystkie trzy strony konfliktu, nieistotnym było jak tego dokonają. Kapłani krwi wiedzieli, że nie mają dość mocy by rzucić zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby im zniszczyć wszystkich swych wrogów na raz, na dodatek Zakon Świtu miał własnych magów, dość silnych by wyczuć ewentualne zagrożenie i w jakiś sposób osłonić swoje miasto. Magowie postanowili więc wykorzystać sprzyjające im warunki i stworzyć własną armię, którą chcieli rzucić na podbój doliny. Zaprzęgnięta do pomocy mroczna siła stała się idealnym motorem napędowym dla rodzącej się armii nieumarłych. Zarówno magowie Zakonu jak i urgalascy i orkowi szamani wyczuwali dziwną aktywność na zachodzie i przestrzegali przed nią swych panów. Jedynym, który godziwie zainteresował się tematem był najlepszy wojownik urgalskiego szczepu wódz Tarok, chociaż należy tutaj zauważyć że był on bardziej zainteresowany ewentualną walką z nowym, nieznanym dotąd przeciwnikiem, niż faktycznym powodem dziwnych anomalii magicznych. Urgal posłał swoich zwiadowców, aby ci dowiedzieli się co to za tajemniczy mrok, który przebudził się na zachodzie. Zwiadowcy bardzo niechętnie wyruszyli, wiedzieli bowiem że wódz szykuje się na wyprawę przeciwko ludziom i bardzo chcieli wziąć w niej udział, pocieszali się jednak możliwością zdobycia pierwszej krwi nowego przeciwnika, jeśli rzecz jasna jakiegoś znajdą. Drużynie poruszających się na urgalskich wierzchowcach, dotarcie do ruin na zachodzie zajęło niecały dzień drogi, a widok jaki zastali zmroził krew w ich żyłach. Pod twierdzą gromadziły się teraz niezliczone zastępy ożywionych trupów, były tutaj zarówno bestie z nieznanych ziem jak i ludzie przypominający wojowników Zakonu Świtu, jednych i drugich dało się jednak poznać wyłącznie po ich opancerzeniu. Wszyscy oni formowali zwarte szeregi pod murami fortecy, zupełni jakby czekali na rozkaz, który uwolni ich morderczą siłę by mogli spaść na resztę doliny topiąc ją we krwi. Odór śmierci był nie do zniesienia, nawet dla zaprawionych w bojach urgali, a mroczna moc nawiedzająca krainę napawała ich serca lękiem. Wojownicy zbiegli i ile sił w nogach popędzili do swego szczepu. Ich opowieść wywołała autentyczne poruszenie, armia nieumarłych była zagrożeniem, którego w żadnym razie nie należało lekceważyć, zwłaszcza że najwyraźniej szykowały się ona na wojnę i chociaż nie było pewności na kogo ruszy, należało podjąć działania zapobiegawcze. Tarok nie czekał na rozwój wypadków, zebrał swych kulli, najroślejszych z urgali którzy stanowili elitę klanu i porzucając plany ataku na ludzkie osiedla ruszył na szeregi nieumarłych czające się w ruinach twierdzy. Chociaż Tarok powątpiewał w słowa swych podkomendnych na temat rozmiarów armii wroga, widział w nich prawdziwy strach, co było dość rzadkim widokiem wśród urgali, zważywszy na ich tryb życia i właśnie dlatego zdecydował się on ruszyć na zachód. Wszelkie wątpliwości odnośnie prawdomówności jego żołnierzy zostały rozwiane, kiedy wódz i jego świta dotarli w pobliże starej twierdzy. Zwarte szeregi nieumarłych liczyły minimum kilka tysięcy przeciwników i nie było mowy aby urgale ich pokonały, nawet tacy wojownicy jak kulle. Początkowo Tarok chciał się wycofać, obóz urgali był bardzo dobrze ukryty w leśnych ostępach północy, nieumarli mieliby potężny problem z jego odnalezieniem, zresztą mało prawdopodobnym było aby wróg obrał na cel właśnie ich tereny. Wtedy jednak odezwał się towarzyszący mu szaman, który powiedział swemu wodzowi, że wyczuwa w twierdzy źródło mocy, która stawia poległych na nogi i że zniszczenie owego źródła zakończy istnienie nieumarłych. Niechętny Tarok i jego wojownicy, zostali ostatecznie przekonani argumentem że każdy z stojących na tych polach nieumarłych był kiedyś wojownikiem, a zniszczenie źródła owej mocy będzie potraktowane jako pokonanie ich wszystkich. Wizja sławy jaką przyniosłoby pokonanie tylu przeciwników była zbyt kusząca, zarówno dla wodza jak i jego wojowników. Szarża kulli była nagła i niespodziewana, nawet nekromanci krwi nie spodziewali się ataku, myśleli że zajęte wojną między sobą stronnictwa nie zwrócą uwagi na ich armie, teraz jedna szarżowała na nich horda rozwścieczonych wojowników gotowych zniszczyć każdego przeciwnika jaki stanie na ich drodze. Mimo wszystko nekromanci zachowali spokój, była to doskonała okazja by sprawdzić efektywność ich sił w walce, a kulle nawet w niewielkiej liczbie, były w stanie dorównać całemu pułkowi regularnego wojska większości innych ras Fiary. Prowadzeni przez Taroka wojownicy dosłownie zmasakrowali formację stających im naprzeciw nieumarłych. Ich topory i miecze rozrąbywały na pół ciała kolejnych przeciwników, których skorodowane pancerze nijak nie były w stanie zatrzymać dobrych jakościowo i zadbanych ostrzy urgali. Swymi maczugami kulle wyrzucały pogruchotane ciała przeciwników na wiele metrów w dal. W sumie przerąbanie się przez całą hordę nieumarłych zajęło kullom kilka minut i nie stracili oni przy tym ani jednego przeciwnika. Z drugą formacją wojownicy poradzili sobie już nieco gorzej, tracąc przy tym jednego ze swych wojowników, ale dla odmiany wyniszczając niemal całą formację, podczas gdy przez pierwszą po prostu się przebili. Widząc jak bezcelowe jest stawianie fal zwykłych nieumarłych na drodze kulli nekromanci usunęli ostatnią, trzecią formację pilnującą bramy i pozwolili im podejść pod mury twierdzy. Kolejnych dwóch kulli padło od gradu strzał jaki spadł na nich z murów twierdzy, urgale nie były jednak bezbronne, ich wykonane z rogów łuki z łatwością sięgały kryjących się na górze strzelców wroga a siła obalająca trafienia była tak wielka, że nieumarli po prostu spadali z murów. Brama broniąca twierdzy być może była stara, jednak wciąż dość wytrzymała by nie dało się jej sforsować siłą mięśni, tutaj z pomocą przyszedł szaman towarzyszący Tarokowi, który zniszczyłł ją z pomocą swej magii. Tarok nie był pierwszym, który wpadł do twierdzy, narwana trójka młodych kulli, którzy dopiero niedawno otrzymali swój tytuł wpadła jako pierwsza, zapominając o majestacie swego wodza i najpewniej ratując mu tym życie. Ożywieniec naprzeciw którego przyszło im stanąć miał pełną zbroję płytową, wykonaną z doskonałej jakości materiałów, miecz który normalny człowiek z trudem unosi w dwóch rękach on dzierżył w jednej, podczas gdy w drugiej trzymał potężną tarczę. Z pewnością miał ponad dwa metry, co może się wydawać imponujące, jeśli nie zauważać że przeciętny kull mierzy około trzech. Ożywieniec jednym cięciem odrąbał nogę pierwszego młodzieńca, przebił a następnie rozrąbał od pasa w górę drugiego i przeciął na pół trzeciego wojownika, nie odnosząc przy tym żadnych obrażeń, pokonał go dopiero Tarok wyprowadzając swym toporem potężne cięcie od dołu, które rozwaliło pancerz przeciwnika, spustoszyło jego organizm i oderwało mu głowę. Wtedy jednak Tarok i jego ludzie stanęli naprzeciw kolejnych trzech ożywieńców, wspieranych przez jednego z nekromantów. Wódz z pewnością spróbowałby walki, został jednak odwiedziony od pomysłu jej kontynuacji przez szamana, który wyczuł, że chociaż wojownicy powinni bez trudu poradzić sobie z eskortą, sam wychodzący im naprzeciw mag zmasakruje oddział. Widząc jak nekromanta wzywa kolejnych nieumarłych Tarok zdecydował się na odwrót w trakcie którego stracił jeszcze jednego wojownika. Bitwa była przegrana, a nekromaci stali się pewni swego przyszłego zwycięstwa. Dochodząc do wniosku że nie mają szans w walce z takim przeciwnikiem i uzmysławiając sobie, że cała dolina może zostać zniszczona przez wrogą armię, urgale zdecydowały się na coś, czego ich lud podejmuje się rzadko, spróbowały współpracy z innymi rasami. Widząc zbliżających się urgali, wartownicy Zakonu Świtu natychmiast podnieśli alarm, urgale zatrzymały się wiec w bezpiecznej odległości i czekały. Początkowo Martikus, dowódca twierdzy chciał posłać swych ludzi aby zniszczyli wroga, został jednak powstrzymany, przez swoich magów, którzy otrzymali od urgali coś na kształt sygnału telepatycznego, dowiadując się że nie mają one złych intencji. Tarok osobiście spotkał się z Martikusem, w bezpiecznej odległości od murów miasta. Początkowo rycerz nie dawał wiary słowom barbarzyńcy, uważając to za swego rodzaju podstęp, wtedy jednak Tarok podarował mu amulet zdarty z szyi ożywieńca, którego pokonał. Chociaż przedstawiał on insygnia zakonu, był przesycony dziwną, nieznaną nawet zakonnikom mocą, podobną lecz inną niż ta, która zwykle nawiedzała spaczoną twierdzę. Martikus poprosił Taroka by ten zaczekał na niego i oddał urgalom jedną z opuszczonych wiosek, by ci mieli gdzie się zatrzymać do czasu aż jego magowie nie sprawdzą z jakim dokładnie rodzajem mocy mają do czynienia. Urgale nie dotarły do owej wioski, zostały zawrócone przez posłańca Zakonu, który zaprosił je do twierdzy. Widok urgali w murach miasta był prawdziwym zaskoczeniem dla wielu mieszkańców, podobnie widok miasta od środka był wielkim zaskoczeniem dla urgali, nigdy nie wiedzieli oni bowiem tylu ludzi na raz. Martikus osobiście powitał Taroka i przeprosił za swoje wcześniejsze niedowierzanie w słowa wodza, w kilka godzin po tym jak urgale ruszyły do wioski "wypożyczonej" im przez dowódcę cytadeli, do miasta dotarł posłaniec z informacją o przegranej bitwie z orkami. W trakcie starcia Zakonu z Porażaczami, pole bitwy zostało nagle zasnute przez dziwną, upiorną mgłę. Żołnierze z trudem odnajdywali siebie nawzajem, nawet maszerujący w zwartych formacjach wyszkoleni wojownicy z czasem rozdzielali się i rozchodzili się na różne strony. Na ten krótki moment wrzawa bitwy ucichła niemal całkowicie, by potem rozpocząć się na nowo. Odgłosy krzyków zarówno ludzkich jak i orkowych rozdzierały całe pole walki, przez kilka godzin mgła utrzymywała się nad polem bitwy, wypuszczając jedynie niewielką grupę ocalałych, a gdy wreszcie opadła, dało się ujrzeć całą armię żołnierzy, zalanych krwią, z licznymi ranami, o pustych, mętnych oczach, powoli maszerujących w stronę cytadeli Zakonu. W trakcie gdy Martikus opowiadał Tarokowi jak zarówno on jak i orkowie stracili ogromną część swych wojsk, do miasta przybył kolejny posłaniec opowiadający o ciągnącej z zachodu armii nieumarłych, która zdążyła już spustoszyć i wymordować kilka wiosek. Martikus natychmiast rozesłał swych ludzi aby ewakuowali kogo się da, tych których się dało brano do miasta, pozostałych za zgodą Taroka kierowano górskimi przesmykami do lasów na północy. Wiedza urgali na temat typów przeciwników była bardzo pomocna, magowie Zakonu znali sposoby, którymi mogli uchronić się przed ożywieńcami, a uświęcone ostrza Zakonników mogły pomóc w walce z nieumarłymi, bardzo pomocna była też wszelkiej maści magia z domeny ognia, ponieważ spaleni przeciwnicy nie byli w stanie kontynuować walki a tak przynajmniej wynikało z wiedzy Zakonu. Kiedy tylko powolna armia nieumarłych dotarła do twierdzy ludzi, trupy natychmiast powitał grad uświęconych strzał, które skutecznie odsyłały nieumarłych do grobów, prym wiódł tutaj Tarok i jego kulle, którzy swymi potężnymi łukami potrafili jednym strzałem kłaść po kilku przeciwników na raz. Nieumarli byli jednak liczni i nieprzerwanie kontynuowali swój szturm, nie znając zmęczenia i strachu, wciąż napierali. Miasto wytrzymało dzień, potem dwa i trzy, aż wreszcie nieumarłe trolle walczące wcześniej u boku orków wyłamały wrota prowadzące do miasta. Walki w mieście nie miały być jednak wcale prostsze, masa wąskich uliczek była miejscem gdzie magowie mogli robić porządny użytek ze swych mocy, śląc potężne jęzory ognia, zabijali masy przeciwników z użyciem pojedynczych ataków. Walki o miasto trwały kilka kolejnych dni, gdzie nieumarli ponieśli największe straty, w końcu jednak dotarli pod mury Zakonnej cytadeli, wtedy nad miastem zaczęły zbierać się czarne chmury, a niebo co jakiś czas rozświetlały błyskawice, urgale nie miały pojęcia do czego zdolni są orkowi szamani, Martikus wiedział doskonale. Szarża jeźdźców wargów chyba po raz pierwszy w historii Wodogrzmotów była czymś co wywołało okrzyki radości wśród ludzi. Orkowie jechali na swych wargach blisko linii nieumarłych śląc w nich kolejne salwy runicznych strzał, które raziły ich prądem, niszcząc przy okazji wiążące ich zaklęcia. Trupy padały jeden po drugim, a salwy błyskawic z kosturów szamanów niszczyły po kilkunastu lub kilkudziesięciu nieumarłych na raz. Widząc, że nieumarli zaczynają się cofać Zakonnicy otworzyli bramy cytadeli i ruszyli na wroga, wypierając go ze swego miasta. Bitwa była wygrana, jednak na horyzoncie jawił się już nadciągający przeciwnik. Zakon nie zamierzał po raz kolejny poświęcać infrastruktury swego miasta, zresztą nie było takiej potrzeby, Wodogrzmoty oferowały o wiele lepsze sposoby na zatrzymanie hordy nieumarłych niż mury miasta Larey. Dowódcy wszystkich trzech stron zgodnie uznali, że najlepszym miejscem do powstrzymania najazdu nieumarłych będzie most na Bursztynowej Rzece, jedyne miejsce, którym armia nieumarłych może bezpiecznie przeprawić się z zachodniej części kotliny na jej pozostałą część. Wiele lat wcześniej magowie Zakonu rozstawili wzdłuż rzeki masę pieczęci ochronnych, które sprawiają, że cokolwiek co zostało dotknięte mroczną mocą, nie może się przez nią przeprawić, sam most został jednak pozostawiony, na wypadek gdyby koniecznym było udanie się do mrocznej części kotliny i chociaż był on także naznaczony licznymi runami, nie było pewności, że zadziałają one jak należy. Bursztynowa Rzeka biła ze źródła magicznego, jak praktycznie każda rzeka Gór Skowytu, nie było obaw że moce pieczęci z nią zestrojonych nie zadziałają, rzeka z jakiegoś powodu nie dała się jednak zestroić z mostem, nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że obrońcom przyjdzie się mierzyć z takim przeciwnikiem jak armia nieumarłych, a już na pewno że będzie ona tak liczna. Cała ta obrona była bowiem zaprojektowana i stworzona w celu ochrony przed najeźdźcami z Nieznanych Krain, którzy najczęściej atakowali ze strony zachodnich wąwozów. Wojska trzech nacji pojawiły się na granicy rzeki niewiele szybciej niż armia nieumarłych, było to jednak dość by przygotować odpowiednią linię obrony. Orkowie na swych wargach ruszyli przez most by z pomocą swych run przerzedzić wojska wroga, wojska zakonne ustawiły się murem gotowe szybko wkroczyć na most i zatrzymać pochód nieumarłych, podczas gdy urgale wraz z orkowymi i pozostałymi siłami zakonu, mieli zasypać wroga gradem strzał i zaklęć. Nieumarli byli jednak dowodzeni znacznie sprawniej, niż poprzednio. Nie kierował już nimi spętany umysł lecz sami nekromanci, którzy ożywiali armię, miała to być krwawa i wyczerpująca bitwa. Kiedy tylko pierwsi nieumarli pojawili się na linii horyzontu, jeźdźcy wargów natychmiast rzucili się do ataku. Rozwścieczone wilki podjudzone do walki mrocznymi energiami parły na wroga szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, orkowi łucznicy wyposażeni w swe runiczne strzały z łatwością zmasakrowali pędzącą luźno awangardę nieumarłych. Zielonoskórzy kompletnie zignorowali fakt, że nieumarli biegną na oślep, mieli ich za głupców nie mających pojęcia o walce. W rzeczywistości rozluźnienie szeregów nieumarłych sprawiało, że gdy w trakcie bitwy pod Larey jedna orkowa strzała kładła kilku nieumarłych na raz, teraz zabijała maksymalnie dwóch przeciwników. Kiedy więc nadeszły prawdziwe siły przeciwnika, orkowie nie dysponowali już zbyt dużą ilością strzał, na dodatek nieumarli dysponowali własnymi siłami uzbrojonymi w długie łuki. Potężne formację łuczników, dorównujących orkom w kwestii zasięgu, zalały orkową kawalerię prawdziwym gradem strzał. Chociaż zieloskórzy także ostrzeliwali przeciwnika i przerzedzili jego szeregi, byli bez szans wobec liczebności żywych trupów. Przystosowani do ostrzału przeciwnika jeźdźcy nie nosili ciężkiego opancerzenia, co czyniło z nich bardzo łatwy cel dla salw łuczników. Nim ostatecznie się wycofali, orkowie stracili ponad połowę swych jeźdźców, jednak udało im się mocno osłabić potencjał strzelecki nieumarłych. Kiedy tylko ostatni z wargów przekroczył most, ciężka piechota Zakonu wmaszerowała na niego, tworząc ze swych ciężkich zbroi i tarcz prawdziwy mur stali naszpikowany dziesiątkami halabard i włóczni. Ich uświęcona broń miała okazać się prawdziwą zmorą nieumarłych, ponieważ raniła ona zarówno żywych jak i umarłych. Kiedy nieulękła armia trupów wkroczyła na most, stało się to czego obawiali się obrońcy, runy wykorzystywane przez most były po prostu za słabe i nieumarli kroczyli po nim, jak po każdym innym terenie. Na szczęście ochronne pieczęci powiązane z rzeką zadziałały jak należy i każdy trup, który choćby zamoczył stopę w wodach rzeki, natychmiast rozlatywał się na kawałki. Zaczęła się wówczas żmudna walka, polegająca na przepychaniu się ciężkiej piechoty na moście, podczas gdy łucznicy obu stron zasypywali drugich gradem strzał. Początkowo walka toczyła się na korzyść żywych, jeden Zakonnik brał pięciu nieumarłych nim oddawał swe życie na polu chwały, łucznicy urgali miotali strzały, które zabijały po kilku przeciwników na raz i bez pomocy orkowych run, a przywleczone przez zielonoskórych balisty, można było porównywać do działania nowoczesnej artylerii. Potężne bełty przy trafieniu eksplodowały pajęczyną błyskawic, niszcząc całe drużyny nieumarłych. Morale było wysokie a żywi zawzięcie bronili swych ziem, do czasu aż na polu bitwy nie pojawili się nekromanci. Czwórka pojawiła się na brzegu rzeki a każdemu z nich towarzyszyła czwórka ludzi, po dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn, wszyscy ludzie byli zawieszeni mocami telekinetycznymi nad stalowymi włóczniami. Nekromanci wyszeptali magiczne formuły, a następnie z ogromną siłą nabili owe ofiary na włócznie. Z ciał zabitych trysnęły nienaturalnie wielkie ilości krwi, które w oka mgnieniu rozpłynęły się po powierzchni rzeki, tworząc na niej twardą powłokę, po której mogły teraz zaszarżować zastępy nieumarłych wargów. Varrek wódz Porażaczy zebrał swych ciężkich jeźdźców i na czele swej świty ruszył na spotkanie nieumarłym orkom. Lekkie pancerze i słabej jakości broń biała nie miała szans w walce z runicznym ekwipunkiem elity, która w oka mgnieniu rozgromiła natarcie, tym samym chroniąc cennych łuczników. Varrek chciał pędzić na spotkanie maszerującym teraz przez rzekę kolumnom nieumarłych, lecz niestety niezwykle twarda pod stopami nieumarłych powierzchnia nie różniła się niczym od plamy oleju, kiedy nastąpiły na nią wargi orkowego wodza. Widząc jak wygląda sytuacja Varrek zdecydował się wycofać, by ruszyć na wroga kiedy ten przeprawi się przez rzekę. Wtedy także na pole bitwy wkroczyły nieumarłe qunloki, masywne istoty z nieznanych krain, słynące ze swej potężnej postury i nadludzkiej siły. Zmasowany atak nieumarłych przez rzekę zmusił łuczników do ucieczki i pozostawienia orkowych balist, formacje Zakonu zostały złamane przez potężne qunloki, Martikus zdecydował się wycofać swych ludzi i uformować ich w łuk wokół wejścia na most wierząc, że dzięki temu zatrzyma on wielkie bestie. Na szczęście dla jego ludzi, do walki wkroczyły urgalskie kulle. Potężni wojownicy okazali się być godnym przeciwnikiem dla qunloków, zabijając większość z nich, wtedy jednak na most wkroczyła cała armia ożywieńców. Varrek co jakiś czas szarżował na wroga i wycinał nieumarłych, którzy przeszli przez rzekę, jednak i jego ludzie opadali z sił. Bez szans na zwycięstwo obrońcy Wodogrzmotów byli gotowi na śmierć, wiedząc że nawet jeśli teraz zginą, to zrobili wszystko co mogli w obronie swej ojczyzny, wtedy właśnie w całej okolicy, potężnym echem odbił się groźny smoczy ryk. Śmierć nadeszła z niebios, potężny czerwony gad, zakuty w zbroje oślepiającą wszystkich dookoła odbijanymi promieniami światła, spadł na hordy nieumarłych paląc resztki ich tkanek nie obgryzionych przez pasożyty, zmieniając kości w proch ulatujący na wietrze i topiąc broń oraz pancerze. Nekromanci widząc, jak zostali oszukani pojęli swoją głupotę, wycofali tyle wojsk ile tylko mogli i zbiegli do swej fortecy, wiedząc co ich teraz czeka. Ancalagon nie krył swych intencji, zawarł pakt z obrońcami, że zniszczy on nekromantów i ich armie, w zamian oczekuje jednak pomocy w nadchodzącej wojnie. Paradoksalnie opowieść Ancalagona o jego wizji zagłady Fiary, oraz przedstawienie planów na nadchodzące czasy, sprawiła że każda z trzech walczących wcześniej sił, zgodziła się na wsparcie jego działań. Zakon Świtu poszedł ze względu na złożoną przez siebie przysięgę obrony Fiary przed mrokiem, orkowie chcieli nowych terytoriów, a urgale otrzymały obietnice wspaniałej wojny, która da im więcej chwały niż jakakolwiek wojna przedtem. Tym jednym zabiegiem, Ancalagon zdobył właściwie trzy armie na raz. Urgale ruszyły w góry szukając swych braci, by opowiedzieć im o okazji wzięcia udziału w nadchodzącej konflikcie, Zakon Świtu w zamian za pomoc w obronie granicy Gór Skowytu przed potworami z Nieznanych Krain przystał na propozycję walki w imieniu smoka, a orkowie w zasadzie stali się Szaikanami przyjmując smoczą krew i podobnie jak urgale udały się w podróż, by zebrać inne klany na nadchodzącą wojnę. Co do samej fortecy na zachodzie, smok zniszczył ją jeszcze tej samej nocy, zabijając wszystkich nekromantów, a gdy ci zginęli przestały działać ich zaklęcia, armia nieumarłych została wówczas całkowicie zniszczona. Sama twierdza nie została jednak porzucona. Odzyskawszy pełnie kontroli nad doliną, Zakon Świtu przystąpił do natychmiastowej odbudowy ziem, ze wsparciem Szaikan i Norimaru wzdłuż Bursztynowej Rzeki rozciągnięto linie posterunków, na każdym znanym wejściu do doliny postawiono dobrze chronioną bramę, orkowe pustkowia okazały się zawierać sporo minerałów, nadających się do wyrabiania dobrej jakościowo broni i pancerzy, a także słabych jakościowo narzędzi do uprawy roli. Sama twierdza na zachodzie trafiła w ręce Slyterji wężowej wiedźmy, która uznała że mroczne ziemie można wykorzystać dla sprawy Ancalagona. Wsparta przez armie gwardzistów Szaikan, zamierzała wykorzystać owe tereny by poznać i nauczyć się kontrolować bestie z Nieznanych Krain, a być może nawet je tworzyć. Chociaż Zakon bardzo krzywo patrzył na jej obecność, brama i mocny posterunek przy moście na rzece sprawiał, że mieszkańcy Larey nie obawiali się ataku mrocznych potworów. W ten sposób, zostało już tylko jedno miejsce, które Ancalagon musiał sobie podporządkować a była nim krasnoludzka forteca, Zimowy Blask. Zimowy Blask Położona we wschodniej części Gór Skowytu krasnoludzka twierdza Zimowy Blask, była znana z trzech rzeczy: niewyobrażalnych skarbów, zarówno tych już wydobytych jak i tych, których krasnoludy nie wydarły jeszcze trzewiom potężnej góry, doskonale wyposażonych, świetnie wyszkolonych w każdym zakresie posługiwania się krasnoludzkim orężem obrońców fanatycznie oddanych swej ojczyźnie i gotowych na każde poświęcenie by ją obronić, oraz murów, których nie przebiła jeszcze żadna armia, z hordą qunloków z Nieznanych Krain na czele. Ktokolwiek zamierzał zaatakować to miejsce, musiał się spodziewać długiego oblężenia i potężnych strat, Ancalagon nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadną z tych rzeczy, potrzebował tej twierdzy wraz z jej pełnym potencjałem, jeśli chciał osiągnąć swój cel, potrzebował potężnych zasobów, których niewątpliwie Zimowy Blask mógł mu dostarczyć, smok musiał tylko znaleźć sposób jak przekonać obrońców do siebie, a to nie miało być łatwe zadanie. Krasnoludy z Zimowego Blasku nigdy nie przejmowały się specjalnie losami reszty wyspy, zamknięci za murami swojej niezdobytej fortecy przeżyli już niejedną burzę jaka nawiedzała Fiare. Opowieść Ancalagona o tajemniczym zagrożeniu nie robiła na nich najmniejszego wrażenia, nie dało się ich też przekupić obietnicami bogactw i żyznych ziem jak to miało miejsce u orków, czy chwałą wspaniałej bitwy i możliwością przelewania krwi niezliczonych wrogów jak to było w przypadku urgali. Smok przez długi czas starał się wybadać w jaki sposób może zaskarbić sobie przychylność mieszkańców twierdzy, jednakże bezskutecznie. Co raz wścieklejszy smok zaczął nawet na poważnie rozważać oblężenie twierdzy, szybko jednak przypomniał sobie o tym, jak potężnie chroniona jest góra. Co prawda Ancalagon dysponował środkami, które pozwoliłyby mu zająć warownie siłą, a atak z pewnością by się opłacił, lecz regeneracja wojsk po takiej wojnie byłaby długotrwała, nie mówiąc już o długości samego oblężenia, smok nie miał tyle czasu. Wtedy także nastąpiło coś niespodziewanego, Zachodnia Straż jedna z twierdz Zakonu Świtu, została zaatakowana przez bestie z Nieznanych Krain ciągnące od strony Granicy. Chcąc tego czy nie, Ancalagon musiał wyruszyć na tamte tereny. Chociaż bitwa o Zachodnią Straż nie trwała zbyt długo, sama twierdza jak i okoliczne tereny były w bardzo opłakanym stanie. Widząc sytuację smok zdecydował się na poważną rozbudowę kompleksów obronnych i wzmocnienie tamtych terenów, nie chciał w końcu, by raptem chorda mrocznych bestii wdarła się do jego państwa, w czasie gdy on będzie zajęty walką na innych terenach Fiary. Jakież musiało być jego zdziwienie gdy z pomocą do Zachodniej Straży przybyli kamieniarze i inżynierowie z Zimowego Blasku. Smok był zdezorientowany i nie wiedział co myśleć o całej sytuacji, aż do swych ponownych odwiedzin w krasnoludzkiej twierdzy, w której to zastał Laurę, ostatnią żyjącą córkę barona Ortbrandta, byłego władcy Norimaru. Jakby nie patrzeć Żelazne Sokoły od zawsze miały doskonałe stosunki z krasnoludami z Norimaru, nawet po tym jak został on opanowany przez Szaikan, Ancalagon nie wierzył jednak, że po ostatniej wojnie jego mieszkańcy zechcą go wesprzeć w realizacji swoich planów. Żelazne Sokoły miały wszakże doskonałe kontakty z krasnoludami z Zimowego Blasku, widząc narastający gniew swego pana Laura postanowiła wtrącić się w "negocjacje" i zaproponowała krasnoludom ten sam układ, który obowiązywał w Normiarze, tyle że rozszerzyła go na całe kontrolowane przez smoka Góry Skowytu. Początkowo wściekły samowolą dziewczyny smok, szybko uspokoił się kiedy zrozumiał co dostał w swoje ręce. Otrzymał całe tabuny krasnoludzkich górników, którzy pracowali o wiele wydajniej i bezpieczniej od tych, których Ancalagon posiadał dotychczas, a także krasnoludzkich inżynierów i kamieniarzy, którzy znacznie lepiej znali się na budowie porządnych fortyfikacji, niż ludzie czy mieszkające w górach elfy. Oczywiście wszystko miało swoją cenę, krasnoludy brały iście lichwiarski procent od zasobów wydobywanych w kopalniach, no i smok musiał gwarantować dbanie o bezpieczeństwo szlaków handlowych, ale Ancalagon mógł liczyć teraz na dostawy broni i pancerzy dla swego wojska kutych krasnoludzką ręką, co znacznie ułatwiało mu zadanie. Chociaż oczywiście Ancalagon wolałby mieć ze sobą także armie zaprawionych w bojach krasnoludów, posiadanie wsparcia logistycznego było dla niego niemal równie zadowalające, jak się okazało, smok miał jednak otrzymać także własną armie krasnoludów. A to dlatego, że już krótko po tym jak krasnoludzcy górnicy, rzemieślnicy i inne krasnoludy rozeszły się po górach Skowytu do Czerwonej Góry zaczęli przybywać krasnoludzcy awanturnicy. Jak się okazało wielu mieszkańców Zimowego Blasku było bardzo chętnych walczyć w wojnach dla sławy i bogactw. Co prawda byli to w większości młodzi i niedoświadczeni w prawdziwej walce poszukiwacze przygód, ale nawet takie siły były mile widziane w szeregach smocze armii. Jakiś czas później Amanda Morgan, młoda czarodziejka z Zachodniej Straży zdołała dowiedzieć się od pracowników stawiających fortyfikację w owej twierdzy, że krasnoludy mają ogromną słabość do mocnych, czystych trunków, zwłaszcza egzotycznych nalewek, bo chociaż Zimowy Blask jest w pełni samowystarczalny, nie ma tam roślin czy czegokolwiek innego, co pozwoliłoby krasnoludom na tworzenie wysokoprocentowych napojów, jedynym trunkiem było piwo grzybowe, którego krasnoludy szczerze nie cierpiały. Naturalnie Ancalagon bardzo chętnie wysłuchał tych wiadomości i wysłał do krasnoludzkiej twierdzy cały wóz wszelkiej maści towarów, w podzięce za wsparcie w odbudowie Zachodniej Straży i jako symbol owocnej współpracy. Krasnoludy chociaż wiedziały, że to podstęp, chętnie zgodziły się na wysłanie kilku swoich instruktorów walki, aby nauczyli oni młode krasnoludy, które chciały dołączyć do armii Ancalagona jak walczyć. Wielu z tych instruktorów dobrowolnie stanęło później na czele szkolonych oddziałów jako ich dowódcy. W ten sposób Ancalagon był już praktycznie gotowy do swej wielkiej wojny. Zachodnia Straż Zachodnią Strażą, Zakon Świtu przyjął nazwać kompleks umocnień położonych na zachodnich krańcach Gór Skowytu. Leżąca w miejscu gdzie krzyżowały się Granica, oddzielająca Nieznane Krainy od Mokradeł Volitans, Morze Traw słynące z przemierzających je hord orków, band potworów i klanów Żelaznych Nomadów oraz Góry Skowytu, Zachodnia Straż miała być w pierwotnym założeniu fortecą strzegącą aby bestie z Nieznanych Krain nie przedostały się do reszty Fiary. Zachodni kraniec Gór Skowytu posiada bowiem wiele wąskich przesmyków, którymi można dostać się na resztę wyspy drogą lądową, w tym także skalne wybrzeże, którym w czasie odpływu może przejść spora grupa przeciwników. Niestety Zakon Świtu nie przewidział, że orkowe hordy i łupieżcze brygady z Imperium Volitans, uznają owe tereny za równie interesujące co bestie z Nieznanych Krain. W rezultacie planowanej twierdzy nigdy nie ukończono, a sama Zachodnia Straż stała się miejscem znanym ze swych krwawych bitew, potrzeby wysyłania ciągłych uzupełnień i zapasów oraz najlepszych wojowników jakich Zakon Świtu miał do zaoferowania, zahartowanych w ogniach dziesiątek bitew. Kiedy zaalarmowany przez swych posłańców Ancalagon przybył do Zachodniej Straży wpadł w prawdziwe osłupienie. Smok był autentycznie zadziwiony faktem, że dysponująca tak niewielkimi środkami, cierpiąca na braki w zaopatrzeniu i pozbawiona porządnej defensywy armia, zdołała utrzymać tak trudny teren przez tak długi czas. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił go fakt iż znajdują się szaleńcy chętni do stałego osiedlania się na owym terenie i nazywania go domem. Ancalagona zaciekawiła też niezwykła mieszanka rasowa i etniczna obrońców owego terenu. Składały się na nią: szczep urgali, który w ostatniej bitwie stracił niestety swego wodza, orkowy klan Białego Szponu, klan Żelaznych Nomadów, zwący siebie wojownikami Szarego Gryfa, elfy, które utrzymywały iż pochodzą ze znajdujących się w Nieznanych Krainach, Zamglonych Wysp i wreszcie Zakon Świtu. Każda z grup miała swoją własną historię dołączenia do Zachodniej Straży, urgale pragnęły chwały w boju, Zakon Świtu chciał chronić świat przed pomiotami z Nieznanych Krain, elfy pragnęły zemsty za utratę swych ziem, podczas gdy orkowie uznali, że miejsce to będzie idealne na pokazanie swej siły, Nomadzi natomiast mieli tutaj gniazda gryfów, które oswajali, tresowali i ruszali na nich na pole bitwy. Sytuacja była jednak bardzo zła, obrońcy zmagali się z największym od lata najazdem potworów jaki widzieli, zwykłe fortyfikacje obronne okazały się być stanowczo za słabe aby skutecznie utrzymać pozycje. Bestie zalewały kolejne umocnienia i chociaż obrońcy robili co mogli, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, zostali zepchnięci pod i tak już bardzo wysłużone, nigdy niedokończone kamienne mury. Niektórzy zaczynali myśleć, że tym razem desperacka wytrwałość będzie niewystarczająca dla prowadzenia skutecznej obrony przed potworami, wtedy właśnie na niebie pojawił się Ostatni Smok. Widok Ancalagona spadającego na hordy przeciwników i topiącego ich w rzece ognia, był widokiem budzącym zarówno podziw wobec majestatu stworzenia jakim był smok, działającym inspirująco na obrońców, jak i widokiem niczym z koszmarnego snu dla atakujących Zachodnią Straż potworów. Ancalagon nie był głupcem, doskonale wiedział, że tępe wypalanie pomiotów na nic się nie zda a w ich miejsce po prostu wejdą kolejne, tak długo jak żyją ich wodzowie trzymający ofensywę w kupie i organizujący ich działania, tak długo bestie będą atakowały albo przeprowadzą swego rodzaju zorganizowany odwrót. Smok przelatywał więc nad miejscami gdzie widział zgrupowania elitarnych wojowników wroga, wiedząc, że to właśnie tam właśnie znajdują się dowódcy kierujący atakiem. Po kilku godzinach takiego latania, będąc pod stałym ostrzałem potworów uzbrojonych w łuki i potwornych magów starających się wyrządzić mu krzywdę, broniąc się magią Ancalagon zdołał wreszcie wybić wystarczającą ilość nieulękłych nawet wobec niego przeciwników. Zdezorientowana horda zaczęła się rozpadać, co błyskawicznie wykorzystali obrońcy Zachodniej Straży, wściekle szarżując na wroga i masakrując jego siły. Po kilku dniach palenia zwłok i kopania masowych grobów, Zachodnia Straż została wreszcie doprowadzona do ładu albo stanu, który można by nazwać czymś na kształt ładu. Wtedy też przybyły tam chorągwie Czerwonej Góry wspierane przez kapitana Cedrika z Zakonu Świtu. Zarówno dowódca wojsk zakonnych jak i smok byli zgodni iż Zachodnia Straż nie może być pozostawiona w stanie w jakim się znajduje, podczas gdy reszta wojsk w Górach Skowytu szykuje się do największej wojny w dziejach. Tak potężna luka w obronie mogła przynieść fatalne konsekwencje dla całego państwa, smok nie był zbyt zachwycony faktem, że musi znów przedłużać swój pobyt w górach, tym razem przez niekompetencje Zakonu Świtu, chociaż nie powiedział tego w twarz zakonnikom nie chcąc tracić cennego sprzymierzeńca. Czy tego chcieli czy nie, Szaikanie musieli odbudować Zachodnią Straż, czym natychmiast się zajeli. Na szczęście wszyscy mieszkańcy owych terenów byli zgodni, że twierdza musi zostać odbudowana, a w zasadzie ukończona i z chęcią wspomogli budowniczych. Tutaj też po raz pierwszy pojawia się postać Amandy Morgan, młodej, ludzkiej czarodziejki, słynącej z tego, że została w równie dużym stopniu obdarzona wdziękiem i urodą co swymi zdolnościami magicznymi. Co ciekawe czarodziejka nie słynęła w Zachodniej Straży ze swego potencjału destrukcyjnego, chociaż niewątpliwie umiała walczyć i nie raz wspierała obrońców w boju swymi zaklęciami, zwłaszcza atakami obszarowymi, ale ze zdolności w ważeniu eliksirów doprawianych magią, które błyskawicznie stawiały na nogi nawet ciężko rannych wojowników, jej moc pozwalała też zwalczać przenoszoną przez bestie z Nieznanych Krain zarazę, zawartą w ich krwi. Amanda była znana ze swego talentu w prowadzeniu negocjacji, a jej liczne talenty sprawiły, że Ancalagon przeznaczył na odbudowę i wzmocnienie Zachodniej Straży znacznie więcej materiałów niż planował na początku, sama czarodziejka otrzymała też za to swoją wymarzoną nagrodę. Widząc jej talenty w prowadzeniu negocjacji, Ancalagon postanowił zabrać dziewczynę do Zimowego Blasku, a także zrobić z niej swoją negocjatorkę, która w przyszłości miała przekonywać inne ludy Fiary, by stanęły u boku smoka w walce ze złem z jego wizji. Decyzja o zabraniu dziewczyny z Zachodniej Straży przez wielu była i do dnia dzisiejszego jest uważana za zwykłe względy bezpieczeństwa, ponieważ krasnoludy z Zimowego Blasku, przybyły z ofertą pomocy dużo wcześniej, jeszcze zanim Amanda zaczęła prowadzić swoje długie rozmowy z Ancalagonem na temat przyszłości twierdzy, która była jej domem. Powszechnie twierdzi się, że smok nie chciał po prostu stracić tak utalentowanej osoby w jakimś przypadkowym ataku krwiożerczych bestii i zamiast tego wolał ją przetransportować gdzieś gdzie jej życiu nie zagrozi horda potworów. Mieszkańcy Zachodniej Straży bardzo niechętnie przystali na rozkaz Ancalagona, otrzymując w zamian kilku odpowiednio przeszkolonych magów krwi. Ale Amanda nie była jedyną osobą jaka wzbudziła podziw smoka. Shae nie była majętna, szlachetnie urodzona, a już z pewnością nie była dobrze wychowana, być może nadrabiałaby to wyglądem gdyby nieco o siebie zadbała, przez wszystkie lata jej życia nie znalazł się jednak nikt odważny by powiedzieć jej o tym wprost. Jej imię budziło postrach wśród innych mieszkańców Zachodniej Straży. Pochodząca z klanu Żelaznych Nomadów ludzka kobieta, łatwo rozpoznawalna ze względu na ogniście rudy kolor swych włosów, słynęła wśród innych wojowników jacy zasiedlali to miejsce z dwóch rzeczy: nadludzkiej wręcz siły, pozwalającej jej na dzierżenie ciężkiego miecza dwuręcznego z ogromną skutecznością i niezwykłą dzikością na polu walki. To drugie było tak wielkie, że dziewczynie zdarzało się rozrywać przeciwników gołymi rękoma i pozwalano jej wykonywać wyłącznie samodzielne patrole, ponieważ walcząc w grupie Shae zdarzało się zabić członków swego oddziału. Tak czy inaczej zdolności bojowe jakimi dysponowała rudo włosa, pokazane zarówno w trakcie ostatniego najazdu jak i kolejnych zwiadów, zrobiły na smoku wrażenie tak wielkie, że przyjął on dziewczynę do swej krwi, czyniąc tym samym dowódcą jednej z drużyn berserków, wyselekcjonowanych jednostek, słynących z nieznajomości strachu i niepohamowanej żądzy mordowania innych, niekoniecznie wrogów. Shae była tam sporym wyjątkiem, ponieważ była jednym z niewielu ludzi i jedynym ludzkim dowódcą. Tak czy inaczej po odbudowie Zachodniej Straży, która z pomocą armii Szaikan odparła dziesiątki ataków i zdołała w końcu stać się czymś co można nazwać prawdziwą twierdzą oraz zebraniu zapasów i sił z Zimowego Blasku, Ancalagon zaczął wreszcie wcielać w życie swój plan inwazji na Fiare. Zamierzając podporządkować swej woli całą wyspę, według myśli smoka, jego ognie z południa miały wkrótce rozprzestrzenić się na wszystkie inne państwa i ulec jego mocy lub utonąć w morzu krwi. Wojny Erydanu W czasie kiedy Cesarstwo Norikiańskie zmagało się z licznymi trudnościami, zaczynając od walki z Axisem a na wojnie domowej na terenach stolicy państwa kończąc i w trakcie gdy Ancalagon jednoczył Góry Skowytu pod swoim sztandarem, Henrieta Warren eskortowana przez prawdziwą armie fanatycznie jej oddanych wyznawców z Mirai, potężną grupę licznych, bezwzględnie jej posłusznych usagi i kilkoro Żelaznych Nomadów dotarła w pobliże miejscowości znanej jako Faraway. Co ciekawe Henrietta wydawała się doskonale wiedzieć dokąd wędruje i jak powinna wędrować tak, aby jej marsz został niezauważony. Było to o tyle dziwnie, że miejsce do którego kierowała się króliczyca, nie istniało na żadnych mapach, jakież więc było zdziwienie towarzyszy usagi, kiedy dostrzegli oni rozwiniętą osadę na horyzoncie. Miasteczko Faraway, które było celem podróży wojowniczej króliczycy słynęło głównie z dość niecodziennej mieszanki obywateli, na którą składali się przedstawiciele najróżniejszych ras, zaczynając od wszędobylskich ludzi, przez elfy, krasnoludy, orków, gobliny, trolle, olbrzymy, jaszczuroczłeki, inne usagi, kotołaki, wilkołaki, wilkemony, nagi, a nawet wróżki czy potężne minotaury i w reszcie na syrenach kończąc. Wydawałoby się, że taka mieszanka wszelkiej maści ras natychmiast rzuci się sobie do gardeł i w istocie konflikty między mieszkańcami są na porządku dziennym, nie stoi ono jednak w płomieniach. Wszystkich mieszkańców miasta łączyła bowiem jedna cecha, wszyscy byli wyrzutkami, odrzuconymi przez ich własne społeczeństwa, większość takich jak oni była wysyłana na tereny Gór Skowytu, aby tam zginąć, niektórzy jednak decydowali się na podróż na Puste Wyspy, ci z reguły byli odnajdywani i ściągani do Faraway przez jego mieszkańców, gdyż ci doskonale wiedzieli jak ważna jest liczebność w przypadku kłopotów, a o te nietrudno kiedy ma się takich mieszkańców. Miasto nie miało konkretnego przywódcy, czy kogoś kto mógłby przemawiać w imieniu reszty mieszkańców. Konkretne rasy wolały się raczej pozamykać w swoich enklawach i opuszczać je tylko w razie potrzeby, czyli w tym wypadku aby spuścić komuś łomot, lub spędzić czas w miłym towarzystwie z dzielnicy portowej, przy okazji chlejąc na umór. Mimo tego zamętu Henrieta doskonale wiedziała czego chce i gdzie to znajdzie, a przynajmniej takie stwarzała wrażenie, gdyż zaraz po wkroczeniu do miasta udała się prosto do dzielnicy portowej. Aby nie budzić jednak dodatkowych podejrzeń do miasta weszła jedynie w towarzystwie swoich nomadów i części lojalnych wobec niej jej usagi. Przedstawicielki rasy, które jej towarzyszyły, były uznawane za najpiękniejsze w całym Mirai, nic więc dziwnego, że wysoka cena jaką Warren zażyczyła sobie za ich „tymczasowe wypożyczenie” w lokalnych domach publicznych była bardzo wysoka. Właściciele portowych burdeli nie narzekali jednak na warunki kobiety, jednych do przekonania wystarczył sam urok dziewcząt, na innych skutecznie działały złowrogie spojrzenia nomadów. Wielu poddanych świętej usagi uznało, że kobieta skazuje dziewczyny na śmierć, część jej Nomadów i dotychczasowo wiernych wyznawców urządziło nawet scenę na środku miasta, w trakcie której starli się z lojalistami usagi. Naturalnie tych drugich było więcej i szybko rozbroili oni buntowników, kobieta okazała im jednak łaskę i po prostu przegnała precz, zamiast zabijać całą grupę. W praktyce cała akcja była dokładnie zaplanowanym działaniem, mającym na celu utworzenie w mieście siatki szpiegowskiej wiernej króliczycy. Usagi w zamtuzach mogły wiele usłyszeć, zarówno jako striptizerki, jak i jako zwykłe kurtyzany, z kolei „zbuntowani” wyznawcy świętej, mogli bez trudu wniknąć w szeregi ludzkich enklaw i zacząć przekonywać ich do wspólnej sprawy, czymkolwiek ona by nie była. Ostatnim miejscem do jakiego udała się Henrieta był lokal znany jako Vanilla Unicorn, będący jednocześnie najlepszym zakładem świadczącym usługi hedonistyczne i wyuzdane. Tam też kobieta dostała najlepszą stawkę i sprzedała najwięcej swych króliczych towarzyszek i to właśnie tam spotkała piratkę znaną jako Essalie Feelover, jedną z dwóch sióstr bliźniaczek, budzących postrach na całym wybrzeżu od pełnego nag zachodu po pustynną, gadzią północ. Essalie nie była zbyt wysoka, ani tym bardziej umięśniona, miała jednak kilka argumentów, będąc dokładnym po pięćdziesiąt odlanych ze stali, zawsze gotowych do strzału, argumentów na każdej burcie dwóch galeonów jakimi wraz ze swoją siostrą terroryzowała wybrzeże, które to argumenty pozwalały jej spokojnie trzymać w szachu cały port, a co za tym idzie całe miasto. Mało kto wiedział jednak, że obie siostry są syrenami, prawdopodobnie nawet Warren nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego faktu, kiedy negocjowała cenę przewiezienia jej i jej podwładnych na Puste Wyspy. Początkowo Essalie niechętnie podeszła do propozycji nieznajomej, jednak brzęk złotych monet uzyskanych za sprzedaż swych usagi, skutecznie przekonał piratkę aby ta zgodziła się zabrać kobietę i jej bandę na wyspy. Owa banda okazała się być znacznie większa niż początkowo przedstawiała to króliczyca i nie było mowy o zabraniu wszystkich jednym kursem, co wymusiło na Henriecie zapłatę znacznie większej ilości pieniędzy niż początkowo zakładała, było to jednak niewiele w zamian za spokoje miejsce pod budowę swego domu i uniknięcie spotkania z mieczem jakim władała Feelover. Już wtedy usagi miała plan jak zaradzić problemowi cieni, do jego zrealizowania potrzebowała jednak pomocy. Faraway mogło takową zagwarantować, aby ją uzyskać usagi musiała jednak zjednoczyć miasto pod swoim sztandarem, a to nie miało być ani trochę łatwym zadaniem. Aby jednak mieć środki na prowadzenie jakichkolwiek działań w Faraway, Warren musiała zadbać o własną gospodarkę, więc zaraz po przybyciu na Puste Wyspy, przechrzciła je na Usagi Shima, czyniąc je tym samym swoim terenem. Chociaż niewielki archipelag wysp oferował raczej niewiele, poza owocami drzew i krzewów i różnej maści zwierzyną, było to wszystko czego potrzebowała Henrieta, aby rozpocząć swoje przygotowania. Jej wyznawcy niemalże natychmiast rozpoczęli budowę domostw i obwarowań dla obozu, który od tego czasu miał być siedzibą kobiety. W tym czasie nomadowie udali się na zwiady i polowania, aby sprawdzić czy teren nie posiada żadnych zagrożeń innych niż dzikie zwierzęta, z kolei usagi szybko zaczęły gromadzić każdy rodzaj warzyw i owoców jakie wyspa miała do zaoferowania, szybko zajęto się także stawianiem łodzi, początkowo typowo rybackich, a w późniejszym czasie nieco większych statków, pozwalających nowym mieszkańcom wysp na bezpieczną podróż do Faraway i z powrotem. Warren nie była jednak głupia, doskonale wiedziała, że jej tereny będą łakomym kąskiem dla mieszkańców Faraway, którzy chociaż posiadali własne uprawy i łowiska, na których pracowali głównie najsłabsi mieszkańcy miasta, którzy nie mieli możliwości wyrąbania sobie awansu społecznego, to głównym sposobem miasta na utrzymanie było plądrowanie okolicznych terenów. Henrieta miała jednak coś, co pozwoliło jej zabezpieczyć się, przed atakami miasta, była to żyła złota znajdująca się pod jedną z wysp archipelagu. Minerał był wypłukiwany spod ziemi przez wybijające na wyspie źródło słodkiej wody. Siostry Feelover, ani inne bandy piratów jakim płaciła króliczyca nie dbały o to skąd bierze ona złoto, dla nich ważne było tylko to, że je dostają, tak samo nikogo nie obchodziło co Henrieta robi z mężczyznami ze złupionych okrętów, za których zwożenie do siebie usagi także płaciła. Aktywny handel z miastem, pozwalał też na stałą wymianę raportów od szpiegów kobiety w mieście, z czasem poznała ona mocne i słabe strony każdej enklawy w Faraway na tyle, by móc planować podporządkowanie go sobie, chociaż jak później przekonała się Henrieta, nie miało to być wcale łatwe zadanie. Zjednoczenie Faraway Dla Henriety siły Faraway były kluczowym zasobem, jaki musiała pozyskać aby móc prowadzić dalsze działania na terenie Fiary. Miasto miało jednak pewien poważny problem, jakim było jego rozbicie i podział, zdobycie posłuchu u jednej grupy, czy też rasy nie dawało zbyt wiele, gdyż wszystkie pozostałe nadal będą posłuszne wyłącznie swoim władcom. Połączenie wszystkich stron drogą negocjacji także nie wchodziło w grę, głównie z powodu licznych waśni i sporów jakie zawsze były obecne między poszczególnymi grupami żyjącymi w mieście. Warren rozważała nawet opłacenie usług wszystkich band i przekonanie ich do współpracy z użyciem złota, szybko odrzuciła jednak ten pomysł, gdyż nawet gdyby zgromadziła dość złota, miałaby zdecydowanie za mało czasu na prowadzenie dalszych działań. Usagi szybko przeanalizowała sytuację i uznała, że najlepszym sposobem na zjednoczenie Faraway pod swoim sztandarem, było znalezienie miastu wspólnego wroga, najpierw jednak musiała mu takowego znaleźć, a dodatkowo mieć dość duży posłuch, wśród mieszkańców aby ci w ogóle chcieli słuchać jej argumentów za owym wrogiem. Początkowo Henrieta takim wrogiem chciała uczynić siostry Feelover, szybko jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Po pierwsze były one szanowanymi przez tubylców, znanymi i majętnymi postaciami, nawet jeśli usagi zdołałaby nastawić mieszkańców przeciwko nim, sakiewki sióstr spokojnie przekonałyby większość osadników aby w razie konfliktu opowiedzieli się po ich stronie. Po drugie dysponowały one najlepszymi okrętami jakie posiadało miasto i doskonale wiedziały jak robić użytek ze swoich armat, którymi zatopiłyby całą aktualną flotę Faraway i zniszczyły znaczną część miasta zanim zdołano by je pokonać. Po godzinach ciągłego analizowania danych zdobytych przez jej szpiegów, Warren uznała że planowanym przeciwnikiem nie może być, żadna z miejskich enklaw. Mieszkańcy Faraway nawet jeśli byli wyrzutkami i często toczyli ze sobą spory, potrafili bardzo skutecznie zjednoczyć się przeciwko zewnętrznemu zagrożeniu, była to zdolność, która była dla Henriety niezbędna, a którą zapewne szybko i bezpowrotnie by zniszczyła. Enklawy były bowiem zbyt podobne do siebie, jeśli ukażesz pozostałym zło jednej ich członkowie zaraz po rozprawieniu się z nią natychmiast dostrzegliby podobne problemy w kolejnej i spowodowaliby jej zniszczenie. W efekcie miasto przestałoby istnieć, a plany Warren wzięłyby w łeb. Usagi musiała wymyślić coś innego aby skutecznie przekonać mieszkańców do współpracy i rozwiązanie problemu podsunęła jej Rossalie Feelover. Kobieta przywiozła na pokładzie swego okrętu kilkoro mężczyzn z okrętów handlowych Sternstadtu. Ci z obawy przed torturami szybko opisali Henriecie miasto, podając jej wiele szczegółów. Jedne były bardziej przydatne inne mniej, szczególnie jedna zapadła jej jednak w pamięć. Obronę Sternstadtu stanowili głównie landsknechci, jednostki doskonale uzbrojone i wyszkolone, ale równie chciwe i łakome na pieniądze, co skuteczne w walce. Usagi miała zamiar wykorzystać ich podatność, najpierw musiała jednak stworzyć dogodne warunki do działania, Faraway musiało wrzeć, musiało wpaść we wściekłość i dopiero wtedy skierować swą moc na wroga, którego wskaże mu kobieta. Usagi zaczęła bardzo niewinnie. Rozkazała swoim poddanym pracującym w zamtuzach aby te delikatnie dawały do zrozumienia, że jedni ich klienci są lepsi w łóżku od innych. Jakiś czas później fanatyczni poddani króliczycy znajdujący się w mieście zaczęli podsycać narastające w mieście spory między grupami dokonując drobnych aktów, takich jak kradzieże, czy pobicia. Ten delikatny płomień cierpliwie podgrzewał pełen oliwy kocioł jakim było Faraway. Sama Henrieta także coraz częściej pojawiała się w mieście, wdając się w liczne bójki i starcia ze znacznie silniejszymi od siebie mieszkańcami miasta. Jej przeciwnikami byli orkowie, minotaury, krasnoludy, przedstawiciele najbardziej wojowniczych enklaw miasta. Naturalnie kobieta wszystkie te starcia wygrywała czym wyrobiła sobie reputację awanturniczki, ale również skutecznej wojowniczki. Usagi jakie przybywały do miasta także zdecydowanie różniły się od tych, jakie kobieta miała u swego boku dotychczas, po pierwsze były agresywne, a po drugie umiały z tej agresji skorzystać. Henrieta spokojnie patrzyła jak wszystkie strony powoli odrzucają zasady na jakich zbudowały swoją społeczność, jak wzbiera w nich żądza mordu a one szykują się aby rzucić się sobie do gardeł. I wtedy, kiedy miasto już miało stanąć w płomieniach, kiedy ludzie szykowali swe włócznie, kiedy krasnoludy ostrzyły swe halabardy, kiedy minotaury oliwiły ostrza swych toporów, kiedy orkowie mieli uderzyć w swe wojenne bębny, kiedy miały świsnąć strzały i bełty, wtedy do uszu wszystkich dotarły dźwięki dzwonów alarmowych, ostrzegające o zbliżających się do miasta chorągwiach Sternstadtu. Wynajęte przez Warren oddziały nie były liczne, ale też nie miały atakować licznych przeciwników. Kobieta wskazała lokalizację miasta jako zwykły obóz bandytów, nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy wojownicy zbliżający się do miasta dostrzegli z czym naprawdę mają do czynienia, natychmiast chcieli się wycofać, było jednak za późno. Mieszkańcy miasta dostrzegli cel, na którym mogą się wyżyć, na którym mogą zaspokoić swój gniew generowany przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, w oka mgnieniu zorganizowali swoje i tak już postawione w stan ciągłej gotowości siły i wylali się przez główną bramę miasta prosto na zbliżających się do niego wrogów. Landsknechci ze Sternstadtu byli zaprawionymi w bojach wojownikami, w porównaniu do wojsk Faraway byli jednak bardzo nieliczni i zdecydowanie niegotowi na starcie z taką mieszanką ras. Wojownicy musieli bronić się przed potężnymi minotaurami i ich ciężkimi toporami, które bez trudu gniotły ich pancerze, powodując poważne obrażenia wewnętrzne, a przy trafieniu w słabsze miejsca odcinając całe kończyny i jednocześnie zasłaniać się przed ostrzałem elfich łuków i krasnoludzkich kusz, najbardziej niezwykłym była jednak dowodzona przez samą Warren szarża usagi. Uzbrojone głównie w długie lance króliki biegły na wroga z prędkością jakiej nie powstydziłaby się żadna kawaleria, a ich skoczne stawy pozwoliły na wykonanie potężnych skoków, których siła spotęgowana prędkością sprawiała, że usagi wbijały się w pancerze przeciwników, nierzadko przebijając je na wylot. Ten spektakl wprawił mieszkańców miasta w osłupienie, a wśród landsknechtów zasiał panikę, która pozwoliła błyskawicznie rozbić ich szeregi. Robotę zakończyła ludzka i orkowa jazda, które skutecznie wybiły pierzchnących z pola bitwy przeciwników. Walka zakończyła się w kilkadziesiąt minut od chwili kiedy padł pierwszy wojownik którejś ze stron. Wojska Sternstadtu zostały dosłownie zmasakrowane. Zabici przeciwnicy nierzadko leżeli rozpołowieni lub poćwiartowani w inny widowiskowy sposób jeszcze w trakcie walki, a nikt nie kwapił się, aby pogrzebać zmarłych, zamiast tego ich ciała zostawiono aby bielały na polach przed miastem, część z nich oddając jako karmę dla wargów i trzody chlewnej hodowanej w farmach wokół miasta, a pancerze i broń biorąc na własny użytek. Naturalnie tego dnia mieszkańcy świętowali swoje zwycięstwo, a ponieważ wszyscy byli na nowo pogodzeni wspólnie stoczoną bitwą wszyscy mogli usłyszeć przemówienie Henriety. Ponieważ króliki pokazały jak skuteczne mogą być w walce, a ona sama im przewodziła, większość wysłuchała jej przemówienia. Kobieta zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że Sternstadt z pewnością zwróci uwagę na nagłe zaginięcie swych wojowników, a ponieważ miasto było głównym szlakiem handlowym łączącym Teokrację Mamirjo z Imperium Volitans, z całą pewnością będzie dysponowało środkami aby poprowadzić kampanie przeciwko Fawaway, zwłaszcza że jego mieszkańcy mocno dali się we znaki obu wspomnianym wcześniej stronom, atakując ich szlaki handlowe. Te słowa natychmiast wywołały wrzawę wśród mieszkańców. Jedni zaczęli mówić, że to bzdura i wyśmiewać usagi, kolejni przyznawali jej rację i myśleli o tym co w zaistniałej sytuacji zrobić, doszło do kłótni, kłótnie przerodziły się w przepychanki, przepychanki w bijatykę, która trwała przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie zakończyły jej dwa synchroniczne strzały z pistoletów skałkowych sióstr Feelover. Usagi zrozumiała wówczas, że miasto mimo wszystko ma jakąś formę przywództwa, nawet jeśli stanowionego niebezpośrednio i ukazującego się bardzo rzadko. To był jej moment, Henrieta mogła osiągnąć dokładnie to co planowała, albo stracić wszystko, a wszystko to zależało od tych dwóch kobiet. Usagi stwierdziła, że jedynym i jej zdaniem najlepszym sposobem będzie zaatakowanie przeciwnika, zanim on sam przybędzie zapukać do ich bram, razem z całą armadą dwóch potężnych państw i ich armiami. Początkowo mieszkańcy byli niechętni wobec pomysłu otwartego ataku na miasto, Warren miała jednak argument, którym mogła skutecznie ich przekonać, a mianowicie spore zapasy dóbr, nie tylko żywności ale także drogich materiałów, kamieni szlachetnych i metali, jakie kryły się za murami miasta. Te dwa ostatnie przekonały nawet siostry Feelover i chociaż wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że skruszenie kamiennych murów wielkiego miasta nie będzie łatwe, z mocami jakimi dysponowali mieszkańcy Faraway było całkiem możliwe. Następnego dnia rozpoczęto przygotowania do wymarszu, który miał być początkiem krwawego pochodu Henriety, mającego na celu dać jej środki, na skuteczne poprowadzenie wojny i finalne unicestwienie zagrożenia jakim były cienie, które rosło w siłę z każdą chwilą i Warren doskonale się o tym przekonała, kiedy w chwili opuszczania Faraway dotarła do niej wiadomość o porażce Axisa i jego ludzi. Oblężenie Sternstadtu I Chociaż Sternstadt był miastem, w którym większość mieszkańców stanowili ludzie, Henrieta miała okazję się przekonać o zawziętości i uporze tej rasy na własnej skórze. Dowodzeni przez Jeffreya i Larisę Weasleych obrońcy miasta okazali się być godnym przeciwnikiem dla nieludzko potężnych hord jakie nadeszły z Faraway. Grube kamienne mury obsadzone licznymi strażnikami uzbrojonymi nie tylko w długie łuki i ciężkie kusze, ale także wyposażonymi w krasnoludzkie bombardy, mogły dać skuteczny opór każdemu najeźdźcy i Faraway miało się o tym boleśnie przekonać. Sternstadt był dla Henriety niezwykle ważnym miejscem, z jednej strony był to bardzo ważny port handlowy, łączący ze sobą dwa wielkie państwa. Państwa te mogły okazać się niezwykle cennym sojusznikiem w starciu z cieniami, a to miejsce pozwoliłoby Warren z łatwością umieścić swoich szpiegów na dworach władców tychże państw. Ponadto jako wielki ośrodek handlowo-usługowy Sternstadt mógł przynieść dość dochodów, aby względnie szybko zakupić wyposażenie bronie, pancerze, niezbędne dla armii jaką planowała stworzyć Henrieta aby przeciwstawić się cieniom. Negocjacje nie wchodziły w grę, skoro nawet Axis nie posłuchał głosu kobiety, ostrzegającej go o zagrożeniu, nie było mowy by zrobił to ktoś inny, a już na pewno nie, żyjący po drugiej stronie wyspy, przedstawiciele władz miasta, którzy najpewniej nawet nie wiedzieli o istnieniu Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego i o tym jak wielką siłą się staje. Henrieta miała jasny i bardzo prosty w swej realizacji plan. Dobrze wiedziała że otwarty szturm na miasto nie ma najmniejszej szansy powodzenia, postanowiła więc skorzystać z najbardziej niepozornej i nieznanej jeszcze miastu broni, czyli swoich królików. Szybkie, zwinne i co najważniejsze ciche króliki mogły spokojnie dostać się na mury twierdzy dzięki swoim skocznym stawom i otworzyć bramy reszcie sił z Faraway. W tym czasie siostry Feelover miały zablokować port i ostrzelać Basztę. Sama Baszta była wysuniętym w morze posterunkiem, połączonym szeroką groblą z miastem. Jej mury były wprawdzie dosyć grube, ale nie miały szans wytrzymać celnego ostrzału artyleryjskiego jaki mogły zafundować galeony sióstr Feelover. Baszta posiadała jednak własne stanowiska ogniowe i mogła odpowiedzieć na atak, wprawdzie zdolne przywódczynie były w stanie z dosyć dużą skutecznością wymijać potencjalne pociski, jednak baszta skutecznie uniemożliwiała desant sił od strony morza, dlatego też musiała zostać zniszczona. Początkowo plan szedł gładko, bez zakłóceń, okręty syren powoli płynęły po czarnej jak mogiła toni Morza Żywiołów, wojska lądowe niepostrzeżenie zbliżały się do miejskich murów i kiedy usagi już miały zacząć wspinać się na mury by otworzyć bramę, kiedy miasto już miało upaść dała o sobie znać żywiołowość mieszkańców Faraway, jak zwykle w ich wypadku, w najgorszym możliwym momencie, w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Warren podzieliła siły CreepyTown na cztery grupy, każda z nich zawierała mieszankę wszystkich sił dostępnych w mieście, wliczając w to jej usagi. Trzy miały uderzyć od lądu, podczas gdy czwarta miała zaatakować od strony morza. Niestety, aby uniknąć wykrycia przez mieszkańców okolicznych wiosek, żołnierze wszystkich grup musieli się rozdzielić jeszcze bardziej. Normalnie wodzowie swoich grup znali ryzyko i wiedzieli co jest stawką, zarówno w przypadku zwycięstwa jak i porażki. Niekoniecznie musiała zdać sobie jednak z tego sprawę pewna grupa orków, która znużona przeciągającymi się podchodami, postanowiła zaatakować jedną z okolicznych wiosek, w typowym dla siebie stylu. Orkowie zaplanowali to sobie jako cichy atak, wejścia do chat ludzi, podrzynanie gardeł mieszkańców we śnie, ewentualna zabawa ze zwłokami, jeśli wpasują się w któreś z ich standardów, a następnie szybkie dołączenie do swej drużyny atakującej. Jednak jak to w wypadku orków bywa, ciche podejście pod wioskę, było dużo bardziej huczne niż wydawało się to zielono-skórym, wyłamywane drzwi natychmiast ostrzegły wieśniaków, krzyki zaalarmowały kolejnych, chwilę potem doszły do nich odgłosy walki, a jakiś czas potem wartownicy Sternstadtu mogli spokojnie dostrzec piękną łunę palących się domostw i usłyszeć kakofonie krzyków, zarówno pełnych euforii zawodzeń orków, jak i błagań ginących ludzi. Początkowo nie zdający sobie sprawy ze skali zagrożenia ludzie, wypuścili do walki tylko niewielki oddział ciężkiej jazdy, w sam raz do krwawego rozprawienia się z bandą barbarzyńców. Niestety wystraszona i już w większości zebrana pod murami miasta, grupa atakujących, widząc napierającą w ich kierunku zakutą w blachy konnice uznała to za atak na siebie i postanowiła się bronić. Efektem było kolejne starcie, które zaalarmowało jeszcze większą ilość straży i w bardzo krótkim czasie postawiło całe miasto na nogi. Walka pod wschodnią bramą szybko nabierała tempa. Chociaż początkowo zaskoczona kawaleria ponosiła ciężkie straty, szybko otrzymała wsparcie miejskich landsknechtów, którzy byli o wiele lepiej przystosowani do walki z gromadami piechoty czającymi się na polach w pobliżu miasta. Na szczęście dla nieludzi, obrońcy Sternstadu nie mieli w zwyczaju działać w myśl zasady zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę, więc nie zdecydowali się na użycie swych armat, gdyż stwarzało to zbyt duże ryzyko ranienia własnych oddziałów. Z czasem niewielka potyczka przerodziła się w regularną bitwę, w której udział wzięła praktycznie cała grupa przydzielona do ataku na wschodnią bramę. Już tego dnia straty po obu stronach były znaczące, a przed murami wschodniej bramy do końca oblężenia miały zalegać ciała wszystkich poległych w tej bitwie. Henrieta już wiedziała, że cały plan wziął w łeb, postanowiła jednak mimo wszystko spróbować bezpośredniego szturmu, miała nadzieję, że ludzie skupią swoją defensywę w jednym punkcie, czyli pod bramą gdzie toczyły się walki. Obrońcy Sternstadtu nie byli jednak głupcami i chociaż w istocie większość sił skupiła się wokół atakowanej bramy, dwie inne także zostały dodatkowo obsadzone strażnikami. Atak królików Henriety był krótki, krwawy i zakończył się sromotną klęską usagi. Co prawda króliki zdołały dostać się na mury, nie ponosząc strat od ostrzału jednak na samych murach ludzie mieli zdecydowaną przewagę i z łatwością odepchnęli nieliczne usagi jakie wpadły na ich mury. Kiedy jednak obrońcy miasta zdali sobie sprawę, że ich dom jest otoczony w ruch poszły armaty, które skutecznie uniemożliwiły bezpośredni atak na miejskie mury. Całe to zamieszenie bardzo pomogło siostrom Feelover. Ich dwa okręty bezlistośnie rozprawiły się z obrońcami Baszty i jej stanowiskami działowymi, skutecznie eliminując niemal całe zagrożenie ze strony głównej linii obrony portu. Nim obrońcy Sternstadtu zorientowali się, że wróg zaatakował także od strony portu, domy tejże dzielnicy były już bombardowane przez dwa galeony jakie właśnie cumowały w porcie. Jednak i tutaj plan nie poszedł tak jak było to umówione. Siostry Feelover podobnie jak inne pirackie grupy Faraway i liczni najeźdźcy, jacy przybyli na pokładach tych właśnie okrętów, zamiast wesprzeć towarzyszy broni, w walce i odciągnąć uwagę od murów, zajęli się grabieżą zacumowanych w porcie jednostek i zawartości magazynów miejskich, finalnie w dłużej perspektywie czasu miało to jednak wyjść Warren na dobre. Nim siły obronne zdołały dotrzeć do portów, połowa zacumowanych w nich jednostek kupieckich była już w rękach piratów, na dodatek ich kanonada skutecznie utrudniała jakiekolwiek działania obronne. Rozwiązanie znalazł jednak Jeffrey Weasley, który bardzo skutecznie wykorzystał dodatkowe armaty znajdujące się w cytadeli, stanowiącej też jego ostatni punkt obrony i kwaterę główną. Używając kupieckich wozów żołnierze Sternstadtu mogli skutecznie unikać ognia okrętów i odpowiadać własnym, co po krótkiej wymianie ognia, w czasie której obrońcy okazali się być znacznie bardziej efektywni, piraci, dodatkowo ponaglani atakiem miejskich wojowników, musiały się wycofać. Chociaż zwycięstwo w tej bitwie należało do mieszkańców miasta, nie mogli się oni uważać za wygranych. Port był w dużej mierze bezbronny i wrażliwy na ataki, po zniszczeniu Baszty jego skuteczna defensywa wymagała zaangażowania znacznie większych środków, a atakujący mieli teraz w swoich rękach liczne, często dobrze uzbrojone jednostki, których z powodzeniem mogli użyć aby zablokować jakiekolwiek dostawy do miasta drogą morską. Siły lądowe nieprzyjaciela, mieszkańcy miasta trzymali teraz na odległość strzału z armaty, co poważnie ograniczało ich możliwości. Widząc jak przebiegł cały atak Henrieta wpadła w szał, na miejscu zabiła wodza orkowej bandy jaka dopuściła się ataku na wioskę i samodzielnie wyrżnęła cały jego klan. Początkowo kobieta nie chciała tego robić, nie chciała tak szybko pokazywać swych możliwości, ale tak naprawdę dopiero ten pokaz siły, sprawił że mieszkańcy zaczęli poważnie traktować słowa usagi. Kobieta nie miała wyboru, jedynym sposobem na zdobycie miasta było oblężenie go, coś czego Warren chciała za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Takie działanie generowało niepotrzebne straty, dużo większe niż początkowo planowała, zajmowało także mnóstwo czasu, czasu którego Henrieta nie miała, na dodatek Teokracja i Imperium z pewnością zainteresują się sporą utratą dóbr i wyślą swoje floty aby sprawdzić co się stało, a walka z dwoma armadami i siłami obu państw była niemożliwa do wygrania nawet z jej zdolnościami. Skłonienie sióstr Feelover do dalszej współpracy było jeszcze trudniejszym zadaniem niż zjednanie wszystkich pozostałych band miasta do współpracy. Syreny miały teraz całą flotę na komendę i liczne siły, które mogły takową pokierować. Ten konflikt miał stać się poważnym problemem w późniejszym czasie, Warren nie mogła sobie jednak pozwolić na utratę wsparcia morskiego, ostatecznie udało jej się wykorzystać chęć zysku sióstr i kupić sobie ich usługi prawem do zatrzymania całości łupów zdobytych w ataku na port, a także pozostawienia sobie wszystkich dóbr z każdego statku handlowego jaki zbliży się do miasta. Wcześniejsza umowa między bandami zakładała równy podział zdobycznych zasobów między wszystkie bandy, Henrieta wiedziała jednak, że w obecnej sytuacji dużo ważniejsze od złota będą zapasy żywności, jakie można zdobyć na zajętych przez nieludzi farmach. Bitwa o Sternstadt Oblężenie miasta trwało już dwa miesiące, był to bardzo trudny czas, dla każdej ze stron. Mieszkańcy miasta musieli zmagać się z powoli ale mimo wszystko zbliżającym się problemem jakim jest wizja głodówki, na dodatek najeźdźcy skutecznie blokowali dostęp do miasta jakimkolwiek szlakiem handlowym, co skutecznie uniemożliwiało prowadzenie interesów, a to wywoływało liczne niepokoje społeczne, te były na szczęście łagodzone przez Larise Weasley, jednak nawet talent kobiety w przemawianiu do ludu nie mógł powstrzymać na długo rosnącej w ludzie chęci buntu. Armia miasta także była niezadowolona, codziennie mieszkańcy musieli wysłuchiwać jęków mieszkańców wsi, jacy masowo ginęli z rąk oblegających, to osłabiało ich morale, ale także wzbudzało chęć do przełamania oblężenia, doszło nawet do kilku prób przejścia przez kordon, za każdym razem były to jednak próby nieowocne. Z kolei nieludzie z Faraway nie byli przyzwyczajeni do sytuacji jaką jest oblężenie, co prawda przez te dwa miesiące Henrieta zdążyła swoją złotą włócznią wtłuc im do łbów zasady jakie panują w trakcie takich działań, wymagały one jednak sporej dyscypliny, a ponieważ żadna z grup nie była dość liczna aby szczelnie zamknąć miasto, przybysze z Faraway musieli nauczyć się współpracować. Było to dla nich prawdziwym wyzwaniem, ale usagi z radością zauważyła, że jej siły powoli zaczynają budować więzi i ufać sobie nawzajem, nawet jeśli budują je poprzez torturowanie i pastwienie się nad mieszkańcami okalających miasto wsi, którzy cierpieli niewyobrażalne katusze, będąc w rękach tej armii kryminalistów. Co prawda wodzowie tych grup byli bardzo niezadowoleni faktem, że siostry Feelover i ich podwładni wydają się zgarniać najwięcej z zaistniałej sytuacji, Henrieta uspokajała ich jednak wizjami bogactw w skarbcach miasta, do których siostry nie dostaną dostępu, chyba że postanowią jednak podzielić się łupami ze zdobytych okrętów. Siostry Feelover oczywiście ani myślały dzielić się swą zdobyczą, nie dopóki ich flota mogła skutecznie blokować jakikolwiek kontakt z miastem i łupić co jej się żywnie podoba, ten czas miał się jednak zakończyć. Z początkiem trzeciego miesiąca, o zmroku, na horyzoncie pojawiły się okręty Imperium Volitans. Była to cała armada dobrze wyposażonych jednostek bojowych. Widok tych jednostek i to w takiej ilości przeraził większość piratów, lecz nie siostry Feelover. Za nic nie zamierzały one odpuścić sobie żyły złota jaką był Sternstadt, a na dodatek cała armada jednostek przystosowanych stricte do walki, była dla nich marzeniem, zdobycie chociaż części tych okrętów dałoby im możliwość łupienia każdego portu Fiary. Teraz miały niepowtarzalną okazję by zdobyć swoją kartę przetargową w grze o nieskończone bogactwa morskich szlaków handlowych. Noc nie wydawała się być dobrą porą na podjęcie walki, jednak zarówno siostry Feelover jak i dowódcy Imperium wydawali się nie uznawać problemów z widocznością za przeszkodę. Po krótkim czasie i wydaniu odpowiednich rozkazów obie grupy okrętów już płynęły na siebie. Imperium miało więcej jednostek, na dodatek były one w większości lepiej wyposażone i z całą pewnością ich załogi były lepiej wyszkolone w obsłudze dział pokładowych. Okręty sióstr Feelover były natomiast jednostkami handlowymi, które chociaż wolniejsze były zdecydowanie większe i pomimo swych gabarytów, dość szybkie aby móc skutecznie manewrować w ogniu bitwy. Oczywistym było jakie są plany Imperialnych, chcieli swej przewagi liczebnej, by wbić się w formacje przeciwnika i zmasakrować go swą przytłaczającą kanonadą, w takim starciu piraci nie mieli szans. Essalie i Rossalie miały jednak plan. Natychmiast nakazały mniejszym jednostkom wycofać się z głównej walki i nadal blokować port, a w otwarte starcie zaangażować się tylko w razie absolutnej konieczności. One natomiast, wraz ze swymi największymi jednostkami, które celowo zostały wypchane dużą ilością marynarzy, znacznie przekraczającą potrzeby sprawnego działania okrętu w bitwie, miały zamiar wpłynąć między okręty nieprzyjaciela i dążyć do ich jak najszybszego opanowania drogą abordażu. Formacja Imperialnych była dosyć ciasna, zdecydowanie pozwalała na skuteczne zastosowanie tej taktyki. Gdyby szukać jakiejś działającej na wyobraźnię definicji piekła, bitwa morska nocą byłaby zdecydowanie jedną z najlepszych jaka istnieje. Czarna niczym otchłań tafla nocnego morza, odbijająca jedynie światła ogni szalejących na pokładach walczących okrętów. Huk strzelających armat i pistoletów; zawodzenia i jęki rannych i konających marynarzy; szczęk szabel, kordów i mieczy; trzask łamanych masztów, które upadając wyły niczym wściekłe demony; duszny, pchający się do nosów, gardeł i oczu, gryzący jak wściekły ogar zapach prochu i siarki; wysokie słupy brunatnego i czarnego dymu, przesłaniające gwiazdy na niebie. A widownią tego całego spektaklu byli przerażeni przedstawiciele obu stron, zarówno oblegani jak i oblegający, obie strony wiedziały bowiem, że wynik starcia na morzu przesądzi o tym kto ostatecznie zwycięży w walce o Sternstadt. Rano promienie wstającego leniwie słońca ukazały wynik brutalnego starcia jakie działo się poprzedniej nocy. Niemalże wszystkie okręty piratów poszły na dno, wyjątkiem były Mer de Sang czyli okręt Essalie, który i tak wymagał gruntownego remontu i Perle Bleue, statek Rossalie, który jakimś cudem otrzymał minimalne obrażenia, czego nie można było jednak powiedzieć o właścicielce statku, która ciężko raniona odłamkami drewna musiała być ratowana przez swoją siostrę z użyciem magii. Ostatecznie plan sióstr zadziałał, chociaż znacznie gorzej niż planowały, a i przebieg starcia był zgoła inny niż to sobie wyobrażały. Po pierwsze działonowi na okrętach Imperium byli wyszkoleni znacznie lepiej niż przypuszczały siostry i jeden z ich okrętów posłały na dno zanim ten w ogóle zbliżył się do ich jednostek. Po drugie załogę okrętów Imperium stanowiły w sporej ilości nagi, co było o tyle dziwne, że te wojowniczki bardzo rzadko opuszczały swoje królestwo, a nawet jeśli to bardzo rzadko drogą morską, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że były one w stanie swymi ogonami dosłownie wymieść grupę abordażową z okrętu i posłać ją do wody, były też znacznie lepszymi pływaczkami niż najlepsi marynarze a ich warunki fizyczne sprawiały, że mogli skutecznie rozprawiać się z przeciwnikami w wodzie. Przytłaczająca przewagą liczebna zdawała więc swój egzamin znacznie gorzej niż miała to robić na początku. Po trzecie wróg całkowicie skupił się na walce z posłanymi przez siostry okrętami, nie próbując nawet tknąć blokady złożonej z mniejszych jednostek, zapewne Imperialni planowali na szybko rozbić najpierw jedną a potem drugą grupę piratów, na szczęście dla sióstr, nie zamierzali jednak posyłać własnych okrętów na dno, więc tak długo jak Imperialna bandera powiewała nad statkami, nikt nie otwierał do nich ognia. Finalnie siostry zwyciężyły bitwę, chociaż zdobyły znacznie mniej okrętów niż planowały, były zmuszone wykorzystać swoje mniejsze jednostki w walce, których spora część także znajdowała się teraz na dnie, blokada straciła ponad połowę swego pierwotnego potencjału, jakby tego było mało część zdobytych okrętów także poszła na dno w trakcie niszczenia pozostałych sił Imperium, a Henrieta już straszyła siostry wizją spotkania z kolejną armadą, tym razem ciągnącą od strony Teokracji Mamirjo. Początkowo siostry wydawały się być niezrażone tym faktem, zwłaszcza że miały teraz do dyspozycji mniej jednostek, za to przystosowanych głównie do walki, a nie transportu towarów, jednak szybko uzmysłowiły sobie, że Teokracja może mieć do dyspozycji także krasnoludzką technologię, co z jakiegoś powodu ostatecznie przesądziło o ich decyzji, aby tym razem realnie, wspomóc oblężenie. Oblężenie Sternstadtu II Wielką niewiadomą było jak siostry Feelover zdołały wytargać armaty pokładowe z zatopionych okrętów, ale okazało się być to dla nich możliwe, to z kolei pozwoliło mieszkańcom Faraway na prowadzenie wyrównanej walki z mieszkańcami miasta na dystans. Nieludzki potencjał atakujących, w połączeniu z potężnym uderzeniem w morale jakim była porażka amrady Imperium Volitans, były dwoma czynnikami jakie sprawiły, że atak na miasto był już nie tylko możliwy, ale także znacznie łatwiejszy, przynajmniej na początku, bo w trakcie idącego bardzo pomyślnie, pomimo sporych strat, szturmu na miejskie mury, do walki włączył się sam Jeffrey Weasley. Mężczyzna ten okazał się być nie tylko dobrym strategiem, ale przede wszystkim inspirującym dowódcą i potężnym wojownikiem. W trakcie szturmu starł on się z Ogiem, potężnym minotaurem dowodzącym całym atakiem na mury. Og miał dwa i pół metra, w walce posługiwał się potężnym toporem bojowym, który normalny człowiek musiałby dzierżyć w dwóch rękach, równie ciężką tarczą jaka spokojnie osłaniała większość jego ciała w trakcie zadawania ciosu, jego skóra spokojnie mogła zatrzymać cięcie miecza, jednak mimo to wolał on nosić na sobie kolczugę i przeszywanicę, jaka dodatkowo czyniła go niemalże niewrażliwym na siłę ciosu jaką mogło wygenerować ludzkie ciało. Starcie z takim przeciwnikiem i to na wąskim murze wydawało się być samobójstwem, Jeffrey zdołał jednak pokonać przeciwnika, w bardzo nietypowy sposób. Zwrócił on na siebie uwagę przeciwnika z użyciem licznych wyzwisk, a następnie zwabił go w pobliże jednego z nielicznych działających jeszcze stanowisk ogniowych, żeby było ciekawiej mężczyzna uciekał przed minotaurem skacząc po blankach, przez co o mało nie spadł z muru, finalnie jednak dotarł do oczekiwanego miejsca, gdzie na ogromnego przeciwnika już czekała zwrócona w jego kierunku armata, która szybko poradziła sobie z wielkim wojownikiem. W późniejszym czasie mieszkańcy Sternstadu, ponownie dowodzeni przez Jeffreya spróbowali przełamać kordon okalający miasto, uderzając tym razem od strony bramy północnej. Dowódca doskonale wiedział, że znajdzie tam największe zgrupowanie sił nieprzyjaciela, domyślał się że jest to kwatera główna dowódcy oblężenia. Zgromadził więc jak najliczniejsze wojska, złożone głównie z ciężkiej kawalerii miasta i zwerbowanych spośród mieszkańców i przeszkolonych w trakcie oblężenia, pikinierów. Ci drudzy mieli stanowić ostatnią linię obrony miasta, Jeffrey uznał jednak, że ich masa będzie doskonałym narzędziem do zrealizowania jego celu, jakim było utrzymanie ewentualnych posiłków i głównej siły nieprzyjaciela z dala od natarcia kawalerii, której zadaniem było odnalezienie i zabicie dowódcy nieprzyjaciela. Atak jazdy został poprzedzony długim ostrzałem ze ściągniętych z cytadeli i portu armat, które zmusiły atakujących do wycofania swych dział, a kiedy nieludzie zabierali się do przenoszenia swych armat, Jeffrey poprowadził natarcie. Wzięci z zaskoczenia nieludzie obsługujący działa zostali na miejscu zmiażdżeni potęgą impetu kawalerii, za którą podążali pikinierzy. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Jeffreya pierwszą odpowiedzią na atak była szarża wargów, te zostały jednak skutecznie zatrzymane przez formację piechoty wystawione przez Jeffreya. Mężczyzna wpadł do obozu nieprzyjaciela i zdołał zadać mu spore straty, jednak prędzej czy później jego zakute w ciężkie blachy konie musiały się zmęczyć, a na to tylko czekała Warren i jej usagi. Szybki, nagły i zupełnie niespodziewany atak królików powalił wielu rycerzy Sternstadtu, sam Weasley zdołał jednak zbiec, podobnie jak znaczna część jego kawalerii, mężczyzna nie zapomniał też o swych pikinierach i w swoim odwrocie przerąbał się przez przerzedzone bo formujące się dopiero szeregi idących w ich stronę orków i elfów, jacy mieli rozprawić się z ludzkimi formacjami. Warren była zaintrygowana pokazem umiejętności i odwagą mężczyzny, na tyle że wyzwała go na osobisty pojedynek i dała mu tydzień czasu na zastanowienie się. Stawką była rzecz jasna kontrola nad miastem i dostęp do jego skarbca. Jeffrey kilka dni zastanawiał się nad swoim działaniem. Z jednej strony przegrana w pojedynku oznaczała brak jego przywództwa, a bez tego oblężenie zakończyłoby się błyskawicznie, morale ludzi poleciałoby na łeb i Sternstadt padłby z kolejnym szturmem. Z drugiej, zwycięstwo w pojedynku gwarantowało rozpad jedności wewnętrznej band, a to umożliwiało obrońcom miasta działanie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaka zmuszała go do zastanowienia się, był fakt, że na pojedynek wyzwała go usagi, nigdy nie walczył z takim przeciwnikiem i nie wiedział czego konkretnie się spodziewać. Finalnie jednak, namawiany przez swoich ludzi i powstrzymywany przez swoją żonę, Jeffrey przyjął wyzwanie. Starcie między dwójką wojowników było bardzo intensywne i równie krótkie. Usagi była szybka, zdecydowanie szybsza niż Jeffrey mógłby przypuszczać, ta prędkość wspierana grawitacją dała jej siłę, by móc z łatwością rozprawić się ze ślimaczo wręcz powolnym jak na jej standardy przeciwnikiem. Szybko powalony na ziemie, Jeffrey nie zginął jednak w pojedynku, Henrieta dała mu szansę, mógł poddać miasto na miejscu, dać kobiecie nieograniczony dostęp do miejskiego skarbca, a w zamian cieszyć się nienaruszonym stanem jego infrastruktury, nie licząc rzecz jasna zrujnowanych obwarowań, albo zginąć i pozwolić aby jego dom utonął we krwi i zginął w płomieniach. Weasley niechętnie wybrał pierwszą opcję. Oczywiście spotkało się to z oburzeniem, jednak usagi zarządała stosunkowo niewiele, jak na to co oferowała, chciała bowiem tylko jednej skrzyni złota i innych kosztowności dla każdego z wodzów band jakie miała, trzech skrzyń dla siebie, oraz procenta od utargu miasta wynikającego z jego potencjału handlowego. Aby mieć pewność, że miasto wywiąże się ze swoich zobowiązań posadziła w nim grupę swych najwierniejszych wojowników i tajemniczą usagi, zwaną Białym Królikiem. Zwłaszcza tajemnicza króliczyca budziła największe zainteresowanie, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od swych sióstr, była znacznie cichsza, bardziej skryta, zamknięta w sobie i co nie ulegało wątpliwości dysponowała potężnym potencjałem magicznym, co pokazała naprawiając całą zniszczoną przez bombardowanie Basztę w ciągu niecałej godziny. Warren przestrzegła jednak mieszkańców, że króliczyca jaką im zostawia, jest dużo skuteczniejsza w niszczeniu niż w budowaniu i wyczuje każdą próbę złamania zawartego porozumienia. Wodzowie grup bandytów, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli tylu bogactw naraz, byli rzecz jasna zachwyceni, a Warren stała się dla nich istotą praktycznie doskonałą, którą niektórzy zaczynali powoli czcić. Problemy robiły rzecz jasna siostry Feelover, które co prawda nie mogły narzekać, bo samo to co zrabowały pozwalało to na całe lata dostatniego życia i chociaż dodatkowo otrzymały całą skrzynie złota na głowę, widziały też szansę na dużo większy zysk w dalszym blokowaniu portu, dostrzegłszy jednak, że cały potencjał militarny miasta może teraz spokojnie zwrócić się na nie, ostatecznie wycofały się z walki i wróciły do Faraway. Henrieta mogła teraz zająć się poważniejszym planowaniem, dostanie się bezpośrednio na salony Sternstadtu pozwoliło jej szybko naprawić relację z Imperium Volitans i Teokracją Mamirjo, chociaż sporo to kobietę kosztowało, pozwoliło jej na skuteczne rozwinięcie swojej siatki szpiegowskiej w innych państwach, co więcej jej nazwisko zaczęło stawać się znane, zaczęły garnąć się do niej skuszone zarobkiem grupy najemników, które szybko wyczuły dalszy zysk w ekspansywnych zapędach usagi, co szybko pozwoliło jej odrobić straty w armii jakie poniosła w trakcie oblężenia. Warren mogła skupić się na kolejnym punkcie w tworzeniu swej siły przeciwko cieniom, a punktem tym były Marchie. Zaufanie Zjednoczonych Marchii Położone między Morzem Traw a Górami Rozjemcy, Zjednoczone Marchie były bardzo ważnym miejscem na drodze Henriety. Ich położenie pozwalało na produkcję dużych ilości zaopatrzenia, nie tylko takich jak żywność, lecz także narzędzia, czy materiały niezbędne do budowy machin oblężniczych i schronów dla wojska w razie konieczności oblężenia. Marchie mogły zagwarantować to wszystko, a także znacznie powiększyć liczebnie armie Warren. Na dodatek przez Marchie przechodziła najszybsza droga do przełęczy Margoth, będącej najlepszym miejscem na przeprawę sporych ilości wojska przez pasmo Gór Rozjemcy. Z Marchiami był jednak pewien problem, a mianowicie ich nieufność względem nieludzi, a przynajmniej większości z nich, na dodatek każda Marchia miała innego władcę, inne zasady i inne problemy. Tym co je łączyło był pakt handlowo-militarny, który czynił je czymś na kształt państwa. Henrieta szybko zrozumiała, że przekonanie do siebie władców czterech miast, nie będzie prostym zadaniem. Jednak nie wszystkie wiadomości były złe, do Warren dotarły wieści o demonicznej interwencji w Dragh Lur, wojska Cesarstwa były teraz bardzo rozciągnięte, nic nie wskazywało na to aby państwo to mogło przeprowadzić skuteczne odbicie swej władczyni z rąk demonów z Dystryktu. Henrieta miała cichą nadzieję, że jej wysiłki nie będą potrzebne, że demony odprawią odpowiedni rytuał i przegnają cienie, a pozbawiony zarówno swej władczyni jak i kontroli ze strony cieni, aparat władzy pójdzie w rozsypkę, wraz z całym państwem. Warren nie zamierzała jednak pozostawiać spraw w rękach demonów, wszakże cienie były śmiertelnie groźnymi i potężnymi istotami, zdolnymi do niesamowitych wyczynów, nikogo więc nie zdziwił fakt, że kobieta nie pozwoliła sobie nawet na chwilę odpoczynku, a zamiast tego zaczęła jeszcze bardziej pieczołowicie przykładać się do swego planowania, przekonania do siebie władców Zjednoczonych Marchii. Pierwszym miastem do jakiego, tym razem osobiście i całkowicie pokojowo, udała się Warren była Zachodnia Marchia. Położona między Morzem Traw, a Mrocznymi Bagnami była drugą po Północnej najbogatszą Marchią, co zawdzięczała głównie najmniejszej odległości do Sternstadu, oraz stosunkowo dobrze utrzymanym szlakom handlowym. Marchia ta dysponowała także sporymi polami uprawnymi, chociaż to nie było zbyt istotne, gdyż każda Marchia miała dostęp do sporej ilości żyznych gleb. Mieszkańcy miasta szczególną nienawiścią darzyli orków, którzy spośród wszystkich potencjalnych zagrożeń jakie mogły nadejść z morza traw, najbardziej lubowali się w rajdach na ich tereny. Henrieta doskonale o tym wiedziała, dlatego na początku wolała się otoczyć elfami, krasnoludami, swymi usagi i ludźmi, głównie landsknechtami ze Sternstadtu. Nieludzie jakich prowadziła ze sobą kobieta byli znacznie bardziej akceptowalni przez społeczność miasta, głównie za sprawą dosyć ludzkiego wyglądu. Najlepiej traktowane były krasnoludy, które znane były głównie za sprawą opowieści mieszkańców Margoth, z którymi Marchie miały doskonały kontakt. Widok całkiem licznej armii, w dodatku prowadzonej przez uzbrojoną usagi, przedstawicielkę rasy która znana była ze swego pacyfizmu i uległości, wzbudzał w mieszkańcach niepokój i ciekawość zarazem. Władcą zachodniej Marchii był lord Aranog, mężczyzna silny, sprawny, pomysłowy, interesowny i pomimo ponad dwudziestu siedmiu lat na karku wciąż niezamężny, chociaż posiadał on już licznych, potencjalnych kandydatów na swoje miejsce na tronie. Nikogo więc nie dziwił fakt, że widok bądź co bądź atrakcyjnej Henriety wzbudził w nim widoczne zainteresowanie, chociaż z pewnością nie był to typ zainteresowania na jaki liczyła usagi, gdyż Aranog zamiast skupiać się na opowieściach kobiety, na temat śmiertelnego zagrożenia jakie nieuchronnie zbliżało się do jego miasta, wolał zajmować się wdziękami usagi. Początkowo ciężko poirytowana jego zachowaniem Henrieta, szybko zaczęła wykorzystywać zachowanie lorda na swoją korzyść, kilka dni flirtu, aprobaty na jego zaloty i nieco niedwuznacznych sygnałów w zupełności wystarczyło aby kobieta całkowicie owinęła sobie faceta wokół palca. W międzyczasie Warren zdołała także wybadać teren i zauważyć, że aby zjednać sobie większość najlepszych wojowników miasta, którzy chociaż dość nieliczni byli bardzo szanowani przez społeczeństwo, wystarczyło dopaść i wytępić klan Wężoskórych. Byli to orkowie znani głównie z tego, że lubowali się w noszeniu skór z gigantycznych węży boa, czających się w Morzu Traw, oraz ze swego zamiłowania do atakowania mieszkańców Zachodniej Marchii. Był to największy klan nękający miasto, więc jeśli on zostanie zniszczony, pozostałe powinny się wycofać. Henrieta szybko zorganizowała sobie drużynę złożoną z ludzkich jeźdźców konnych, swoich królików, przedstawicieli Zachodniej Marchii i... orkowych jeźdźców wargów z Faraway. Celem Warren było tutaj ukazanie wojownikom Aranoga, że orkowie mogą być wartościowym sojusznikiem, jeśli rzecz jasna wie się jak ich kontrolować. Początkowo wojownicy Marchii chcieli rzucić się z bronią na zielonoskórych, zostali jednak powstrzymani przez swego pana, który mimo wszystko chciał wypróbować teorię Henriety na temat orków w praktyce. Niechętni wobec pomysłu swego lorda, ale wciąż posłuszni, wojownicy podążyli za orkami, którzy prowadzili drużynę łowców, a rezultat przeszedł ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Orkowie, których mieszkańcy miasta bezskutecznie poszukiwali przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, tracąc przy tym sporo ludzi, którzy zostali pochwyceni przez klany, lub pożarci przez bestie Morza Traw, przez zielonoskórych Henriety zostali wytropieni w zaledwie kilka dni. Łowcy z Zachodniej Marchii nauczyli się przy okazji na co zwracać uwagę w trakcie polowania na tych nieludzi, co w perspektywie czasu znacznie podniosło ich skuteczność. Ekspedycja wykryła orków w bardzo ciekawej chwili, kiedy wybierali się na kolejny rajd, nie było wątpliwości co było ich celem, mieszkańcy Marchii za nic nie zamierzali pozwolić na kolejny atak na swój dom. Wykorzystując wszechstronność swych podkomendnych i uległość Aranoga, Warren zaplanowała szybki i krwawy atak na wroga. Najpierw elfy i jej ludzie ostrzelali wędrujących bandytów z użyciem swych łuków i kusz. Ich głównym celem były wargi wężoskórych, które czyniły ich niezwykle niebezpiecznymi w bezpośrednim starciu. Następnie, kiedy już przeciwnik szarżował na szeregi usagi, do walki wkroczył Aranog i jego żołnierze wspierani przez orków Warren. Widząc ciężką jazdę i innych orków jadących im na spotkanie, bandyci chcieli natychmiast rzucić się do ucieczki, jednak wtedy drogę zagrodziły im króliki, które błyskawicznie przemknęły między wielkimi wilkami orków, przy okazji ciężko je raniąc lub zabijając. Niewielu orkowych bandytów wciąż mogło korzystać z usług swego wierzchowca, kiedy do walki wkroczyła jazda Aranoga i Warren. Zaraz po wodzu i większości jego wojowników, śmierć dopadła także cały jego klan, a niedługo potem równie szybki koniec spotkał także znaczną część innych klanów, jakie nękały Zachodnią Marchię. Tym samym Henrieta zyskała poparcie mieszkańców miasta, którzy byli teraz gotowi wesprzeć jej starania w walce z potencjalnym zagrożeniem ze strony Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego. Wsparcie Aranoga znacznie ułatwiło jej też zdobycie poparcia Marchii Wschodniej, którą zarządzał Iranog, będący bratem lorda Marchii Zachodniej. W zasadzie zdobycie jego wsparcia ograniczyło się do długiej rozmowy dwóch braci i Henriety, w której to usagi zapewniła, że jej nieludzie wspomogą Marchie w walce z każdym potencjalnym zagrożeniem jakie nawiedzi miasto w przyszłości, a w zamian Iranog obiecał jej dostęp do swych zapasów. Później o silną reputację Henriety wśród prostego ludu Marchii Wschodniej zadbały jej wierne usagi i inni szpiedzy. Kobieta uznała, że był to już odpowiedni moment, aby rozpocząć propagowanie swego kultu, którego zadaniem było uczynić z mieszkańców miast w strefie jej wpływów ślepo posłusznych fanatyków, byli oni konieczni aby odnieść zwycięstwo. Kolejna w kolejce była najbogatsza, najlepiej rozwinięta i największa ze wszystkich, Marchia Północna, która swoją potęgę zbudowała na handlu z Teokracją Mamirjo. Rządzona twardą ręką lorda Dariusa Złotego, była najważniejszą ze wszystkich Zjednoczonych Marchii, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się jej władcy. Darius był lordem nieustępliwym, pewnym siebie, ale przede wszystkim bardzo religijnym. Jak zdecydowana większość mieszkańców Fiary, był on wyznawcą Panteonu Dwunastu, jednak szczególną czcią otaczał postać Tiarę, zwaną też Niosącą Światło lub Strażniczką Niebios. W jego mieście jedną ze swoich komandorii mieli także Strażnicy Światła, zakon rycerski z Wightlandu, który obrał sobie za główny cel walkę z czarną magią i całym złem tego świata, jakiego owa magia jest przyczyną. Warren przeżywała ciężkie chwile w trakcie dyskusji z tymże władcą, jednakże jego opinia była kluczowa w pozyskaniu sojusznika jakim mogły być Marchie. Darius był osobą majętną i wpływową, z pewnością byłby w stanie wpłynąć na Iranoga tak, aby ten w razie potrzeby zwrócił się przeciwko usagi, to sprawiło że kobieta czuła się w trakcie rozmowy z nim jakby stąpała po pękającym lodzie, który w każdej chwili może pogrzebać ją pod swoją taflą. Mogłoby się wydawać, że wizja potwornego zła czającego się za Górami Rozjemcy przyniesiona przez kobietę, która wpasowywała się idealnie w wizerunek Świętej z Mirai ułatwi zadanie i w istocie robiłby to, gdyby nie fakt, że do Dariusa dotarły już wieści o wcześniejszych czynach kobiety. Henrieta musiała dosłownie tłumaczyć przed mężczyzną motywy swoich działań, wliczając w to oblężenie Sternstadtu i chęć objęcia przywództwa właśnie nad mieszkańcami Faraway. Ostatecznie kobieta zdołała przekonać do siebie znaczną część nadwornych sługusów lorda, głównie z użyciem bogactw Sternstadu i kilku okrętów jakie pozyskała od sióstr Feelover. Naciskany przez swych ludzi i ruchy wiernych, Darius zgodził się udzielić kobiecie wsparcia, ostrzegł ją jednak, że będzie ją bacznie obserwował. Ostatnią Marchią była ta znajdująca się na południu. Najbardziej oddalona od wszystkich, położona w okolicy Nieznanych Krain, nękana atakami ze strony dzikich szczepów zamieszkujących Morze Traw, oraz najazdami zmutowanych bestii zza Gór Skowytu. Warren nie nastawiała się na to, że Marchia udzieli jej jakiegoś sensownego wsparcia w walce z cieniami, ale stanowiła ona całkiem niezły posterunek ostrzegający, na wypadek pojawienia się większego zagrożenia, czy to ze strony Imperium Volitans, czy z gór, albo Nieznanych Krain. Władcy pozostałych miast także nie wypowiadali się zbyt pochlebnie na temat Północnej Marchii, nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy Warren w końcu do niej dotarła, miejsce to zrobiło na niej ogromne wrażenie. Po pierwsze miasto to było jedynym jakie pierwsze wysłało własnych gońców na powitanie, po drugie już po zachowaniu żołnierzy, oraz ich wyposażeniu można było łatwo wywnioskować, że są to ludzie doświadczeni i zaprawieni w bojach. Samo miasto w istocie nie imponowało swymi rozmiarami, z pewnością jednak zasługiwało na uwagę, głównie ze względu na poziom ufortyfikowania jaki prezentowało. Położone u wybrzeży niewielkiego jeziora, okolone fosą, wysokimi, grubymi murami, gęsto usianymi licznymi wieżami, miasto mogło dać bardzo skuteczny opór każdemu najeźdźcy. Liczne posterunki, służące za systemy wczesnego ostrzegania mogły w porę zawiadomić wieśniaków o każdym zbliżającym się ataku, a ponieważ ci nie ginęli tak często, było komu uprawiać żyzne pola dookoła Marchii. Każda armia jaka chciała oblegać to miejsce musiałaby być gotowa na duże straty i posiadać niezwykłe pokłady cierpliwości, nikogo więc nie dziwiło, że miasto nigdy nie zostało zdobyte. Władcą miasta był Jardim Wichromłot, krasnolud pochodzący z Teokracji Mamirjo. W odróżnieniu od wszystkich pozostałych władców Marchii wziął on na poważnie słowa Warren na temat zagrożenia ze strony cieni, co więcej wydawał się być lepiej poinformowany o sytuacji w Fiarze niż ona. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, Południowa Marchia znajdowała się bardzo blisko Zachodniej Straży, a plotki o Ostatnim Smoku jednoczącym ludy Gór Skowytu we wspólnej walce przeciwko dziwnemu, nieznanemu zagrożeniu rozchodziły się bardzo szybko. Jardim zażądał od Henriety jedynie gwarancji, że jej siły wesprą Marchię w wojnie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Kobieta bez zawahania złożyła przysięgę i na potwierdzenie swych słów oddała mu pod stałą komendę kilka drużyn elfich łuczników i grupę swoich usagi, natomiast krasnolud zreflektował się dając jej drużynę swych krasnoludzkich wojowników i kilka drużyn własnych ludzkich wojowników. Mając pod kontrolą Faraway, Sternstadt i Zjednoczone Marchie kobieta powołała do życia państwo znane jako Monarchia Erydanu. Kobieta zebrała wszystkie najważniejsze osoby swego państwa w Sternstadzie, który to miał stać się jego stolicą. Tam też Henrieta obwołała się Monarchą państwa, ślubując, że wypełni swą misję i ocali świat przed zagrożeniem ze strony cienia, lub zginie próbując to zrobić. Weasley'owie początkowo chcieli oponować, jednak po rozmowie odbytej z Białym Królikiem, która uzmysłowiła im, że to uczyni ich miasto centrum administracyjnym a co za tym idzie miejscem, gdzie będą zbierane wszystkie podatki, szybko skandowali imię Henriety. Aranog i tak był w garści kobiety, na jego brata skutecznym batem był natomiast topór Jardima, tylko Darius nie dał się przekonać i powiedział, że nie złoży przysięgi posłuszeństwa kobiecie, tak długo jak nie udowodni ona, że jest tym za kogo się podaje. Mężczyzna nawet nie wiedział jak szybko będzie oddawał jej cześć, co więcej nie mógł przewidzieć, że doprowadzi do tego atak na jego własne miasto, który to miał nastąpić niebawem. Avarov i Saptende Konflikt między mieszkańcami Whightlandu a wampirami kryjącymi się w dworze Saptende trwał już od dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek lat. Nękani stałymi atakami wampirzego rodu obywatele Whightlandu byli już zaprawionymi w bojach wojownikami, obeznanymi z wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami ochrony przed magią krwi czy ciemności. Ich armie regularnie ścierały się z hordami nieumarłych i monstrów jakie co jakiś czas przeprawiały się przez Mroczne Bagna, aby zawlec coraz to nowe ofiary swym żądnym krwi panom. Przez zdecydowaną większość trwania konfliktu Whightland był w ciężkiej defensywie. Odgrodzone od większości potencjalnych zagrożeń, przez kontrolowane przez siebie bagna, ukryte za grubymi murami swej twierdzy położonej na Cienistym Wybrzeżu,, wampiry były niemal niemożliwe do ruszenia. Co prawda w historii miasta co jakiś czas pojawiali się śmiałkowie, którzy zbierali wielkie armie i ruszali z ofensywą przeciwko swym krwiożerczym adwersarzom, zawsze jednak tego typu wyprawa kończyła się zwiększoną aktywnością podległych wampirom nieumarłych. Dopiero ostatnimi czasy, sytuacja zaczęła ulegać zmianie. Teodor Avarov był siódmym mistrzem zakonu Strażników Światła, bractwa rycerskiego Whightlandu, które od lat robiło co tylko mogło, aby bronić mieszkańców przed wampirami. Rycerzom udało się nawet dopaść i zabić kilku przedstawicieli przeklętej krwi w tym jednego z przedstawicieli rodu Saptende, nie były to jednak jakieś szczególne osiągnięcia, gdyż wampiry mogły bardzo szybko uzupełniać swoje straty w przedstawicielach własnej rasy. Avarov zdecydowanie różnił się od swoich poprzedników, chociaż podobnie jak swoi bracia był on fanatycznie oddany wierze, w sprawach wojny starał się zachowywać trzeźwą głowę i zawsze słuchał swych podkomendnych. Zdając sobie sprawę, że wiecznym kryciem się za murami zdziała raczej niewiele, a wielkie krucjaty przeciwko wampirom zawsze przynoszą więcej szkody niż pożytku, Teodor zaczął szukać innych rozwiązań dla swego problemu. Finalnie doszedł do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na zażegnanie kryzysu jaki gnębił jego miasto, w istocie był zmasowany atak na tereny wampirów, jednak przeprowadzony w znacznie lepiej zaplanowany i dużo skuteczniej przygotowany sposób. Projekt Avarova wymagał wiele czasu, środków i ludzi, mistrz zakonu trafił jednak na bardzo korzystny grunt. Jego poprzednik, Edward Twardy, był jednym z tych przywódców zakonu, który zdecydowanie wolał umocnić miejską defensywę, przy okazji zdołał jednak nawiązać owocną współpracę ze Zjednoczonymi Marchiami, na tyle owocną aby obsadzić miasto swymi rycerzami, szerząc w nim kult wiary i zdobywając dla Whightlandu wielu rekrutów. Mieszkańcy Sternstadtu także byli zainteresowani współpracą z atakowanym miastem, byli to głównie kupcy, których Avarov przekonał do sfinansowania jego planowanej kampanii. Kupców skutecznie przekonała wizja odblokowania Cienistego Wybrzeża, którego władcy skutecznie utrudniali handel morski, atakując statki płynące zbyt blisko lądu i niszcząc je niezależnie od tego jak dobrze chroniony takowy by nie był. Teokracja Mimirjo próbowała nawet zaatakować owe miejsce, jednak jego flota została zniszczona przez potężny sztorm, a niedobitki armii państwa, szybko dołączyły do zastępów sług wampirów. Teodor miał bardzo prosty, lecz niełatwy i czasochłonny w swym wykonaniu plan. Zamierzał on utworzyć stabilną drogę prowadzącą przez bagna, która pozwoli mężczyźnie na swobodny transport wojsk, zaopatrzenia i sprzętu niezbędnego do zdobycia twierdzy w jakiej kryły się wampiry. Poprzednicy mężczyzny decydowali się na zwykłą przeprawę, budując w najlepszym razie drewniane pomosty, tracąc wielu ludzi na skutek grząskiego gruntu, czy też ataków wszelkiej maści stworów, jakie masowo lęgły się na bagnistych terenach. Avarov nie zamierzał marnować swych ludzi w tak głupi sposób. Chciał stworzyć na bagnach stabilny szlak, z porządną kamienną drogą najeżoną ochronnymi runami i licznymi posterunkami, które pilnowałyby żeby żaden potwór nie niepokoił przeprawy potencjalnych kupców, lub żołnierzy. Zadanie to wydawało się być niezwykle karkołomnym i w istocie w początkach jego realizacji Teodor ponosił niemałe straty w ludziach, sprzęcie i środkach. Za pierwszym razem Teodor spróbował utworzyć przejście przez bagna w pobliżu FairyForest, wyjście to było całkiem logiczne, wszakże było to najwęższe przejście przez bagna i jego budowa zajęłaby najmniej czasu. Jednak już od początku budowa napotykała liczne trudności. Załodze budowniczych znikały narzędzia, czasami znikali także sami budowniczowie, a na dodatek konwoje transportujące towary były stale nękane atakami bandytów, jak się później okazało będących mieszkańcami Faraway. W pewnym momencie ekipie konstruktorów zabrakło drewna na produkcję stelaży i rusztowań niezbędnych do skutecznej budowy mostu. Wysłano więc ekipę drwali, których zadaniem było wycięcie drzew z FairyForest. Avarov nie miał pojęcia, że las ma swoich obrońców, podobnie jak jego rębacze, którzy swą nieroztropnością i ignorowaniem jasnych ostrzeżeń dawanych im w postaci licznych znaków takich jak chociażby liczne napisy na ekwipunku, które pojawiały się znikąd, sprowadzili na siebie zgubę. Nikt nie przeżył masakry jaką mieszkańcy lasu zgotowali drwalom, w ich ciałach tkwiły bardzo wąskie igły, najczęściej wbite w oczy, natomiast po ich wydobyciu ze zwłok zabitych wydobywał się swąd palonych tkanek. Na szczęście dla Teodora mieszkańcy lasu nie byli istotami ekspansywnymi, nie musiał więc martwić się walką na dwa fronty. Jednakże ciągłe napady na jego transporty towarów i znikanie sprzętu czy zapasów w końcu zmusiło mężczyznę do wycofania się z tamtych terenów. Przy kolejnym podejściu Avarov spróbował skorzystać ze swych koneksji z Północnej Marchii. Darius Złoty był dobrym przyjacielem Teodora i nie zamierzał odmawiać mężczyźnie pomocy, zwłaszcza w tak wielkim przedsięwzięciu. Darius potraktował sprawę Avarova niczym swoją własną i udzielił mu pełnego wsparcia, wliczając w to nie tylko zapasy i środki, ale także ludzi jacy mieli pomóc zakonowi w budowie ich szlaku. Przejście przez bagna od strony Północnej Marchii było niewiele szersze od tego w pobliżu FairyForest, był z nim jednak problem. Aby dotrzeć z materiałami na miejsce budowy szlaku, konieczne było obejście bagien dookoła od strony Zachodniej Marchii. Aranog wprawdzie nie robił problemów, a nawet nieśmiało wspierał działania Strażników Światła, gdyż podobnie jak Dariusowi, jemu także zleżało na finalnym zażegnaniu problemu wampirów, miał on jednak własne trudności, jakim na dłuższy czas miało zaradzić dopiero pojawienie się Henriety Warren. Problem był za to w postępie prac i problemach jakie on rodził. Zamieszkane przez liczne stwory, bagna były bardzo niebezpiecznym miejscem i chociaż szlak przez ich dzikie ostępy powoli i niezdarnie aczkolwiek metodycznie przebijał się swą bielą ponad błotnisty grunt, utrzymanie spokoju budowniczych kosztowało życia wielu dobrych ludzi, zbyt wielu aby Avarov mógł pozwolić sobie na dalszą kontynuację tych działań w takim tempie. Ku zaskoczeniu zdecydowanej większości komturów zakonnych, trzecie podejście do budowy szlaku i zarazem to najbardziej udane, wcale nie zakładało dostania się na drugą stronę bagien do twierdzy wampirów, ale zamiast tego utworzenie połączenia między Whightlandem a Północną Marchią. Budowa drogi zajęła kilka lat i pochłonęła masę środków, nie można było jednak powiedzieć aby cały proces był nieopłacalny. Powstała droga odcięła spory fragment bagien od stałych wpływów wampirów. Co prawda dalej panoszyli się tam liczni nieumarli, a nad terenem tym bezustannie panował wieczny mrok, przez bagna przechodziła teraz jednak wielka szczelina światłości, będąca symbolem nadchodzących zmian. Osadzona na wysokiej podstawie droga, była niczym święty mur, odgradzający jedną część bagien od drugiej. Utworzenie owej drogi miało miejsce na krótko przed tym jak Henrieta Warren zawitała do Północnej Marchii i bez wątpienia było wielkim sukcesem. Teraz przeprawa z jednej strony bagien na drugą, nie zajmowała już siłom Whightlandu półtora miesiąca, ale niecały tydzień. Ten sukces nie pozostał jednak niezauważonym. Początkowo Reptan Saptende patrzył na wysiłki ludzi z uśmiechem politowania. Widział jak najpierw załamuje się hart mieszkańców miasta budujących przejście zachodnie, potem patrzył jak jego sługi pożerają rycerzy broniących przejścia na zachodzie, był jednak naprawdę zaciekawiony widząc budowę drogi mającą łączyć Whightland z Północną Marchią. Dwójka jego dzieci Eleanor i Cedrik z niepokojem obserwowali jednak poczynania ludzi, wielokrotnie proponowali ojcu zmasowany atak na budowniczych, ten jednak zbywał rodzeństwo, mówiąc, że zaatakuje dopiero kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment i kiedy zadane straty będą najdotkliwsze. Wampir miał jasny i klarowny plan tego, jak poradzić sobie i za jednym zamachem usunąć problem stojących mu od lat na drodze Strażników Światła i Zjednoczonych Marchii naraz. Reptan doskonale wiedział, że nawet jeśli uda mu się wybić wszystkich budowniczych drogi przez bagna, szybko zastąpią ich nowi, droga była projektowana i doglądana przez krasnoludzkich inżynierów z Marchii Południowej, zniszczenie jej byłoby więc bardzo kosztowne i czasochłonne, o wiele bardziej niż zbezczeszczenie świętych run chroniących sam szlak przed ingerencją wampirzych mocy i ich sług. Saptende miał jasny plan, poczekać aż zakon i Marchia skończą budowę drogi, następnie najechać jedno z dwóch miast i wykorzystać duszę i krew jego mieszkańców aby uczynić szlak możliwym do przejścia dla jego sił. Następnie wampir użyłby mieszkańców miasta w roli swej armii, aby podbić drugie miasto, a potem ruszyć na kampanie, której finałem było zdobycie kontroli nad całą Fiarą. Były to bardzo ambitne plany, Saptende był jednak istotą nieśmiertelną i miał mnóstwo czasu na ich realizację. Krótko po spotkaniu w Sternstadt'zie mieszkańcy Marchii Północnej i Zachodniej mogli zobaczyć jak nad ich miastami gromadzą się ciemne chmury. Whightland był najlepiej chronioną fortecą tego regionu, nie było mowy na to by miasto padło szybko, Marchie były zdecydowanie łatwiejszym celem. Mając do dyspozycji własnych krasnoludzkich inżynierów, których uprowadził ze statków Teokracji Mamirjo, Reptan utworzył pod swymi bagnami sieć tuneli, którymi mógł przetransportować w dość szybki sposób znaczną część swych sług. Jego nieumarli nie znali zmęczenia, nie musieli więc odpoczywać w trakcie marszu, co znacznie ułatwiło budowę tuneli. Plan Saptende był bardzo prosty, wysłał on swoją córkę, z dość mizernymi, ale wciąż budzącymi grozę siłami w stronę Marchii Zachodniej, tak aby Aranog nie mógł wysłać swoich wojsk na pomoc Dariusowi. Wampir spodziewał się, że Iranog natychmiast pomoże bratu, co sprawi że jedyną sensowną ochroną jaką będzie dysponowała Północna Marchia, będzie niewielka grupa Strażników Światła, która szybko zginie w walce z hordami jakie nadciągały od strony Mrocznych Bagien. Reptan nie brał pod uwagę jednego, wsparcia ze strony Monarchii Erydanu. Co prawda wiedział on o istnieniu państwa, nie spodziewał się jednak, że sojusze zawiązane między przedstawicielami Zjednoczonych Marchii a intrygującą go wojowniczą usagi, zostały uszanowane przez którąś ze stron. Znając naturę władców, sam nim był i widział ich więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wampir spodziewał się, że usagi pozwoli mu zdobyć Północną Marchię i dopiero potem, kiedy nie będzie już miała żadnej poważnej opozycji stanie z nim do walki. Ale Henrieta nie była typowym władcą, tak samo jak Strażnicy Światła nie byli zwykłymi rycerzami Whightlandu. Chociaż Iranog zachował się dokładnie tak jak przewidywał to wampir i całkowicie porzucił Dariusa rzucając się na ratunek bratu, całkowicie nie docenił zarówno Warren jak i obrońców Północnej Marchii. W trakcie tych nielicznych dni, które miały całkowicie złamać opór Erydanu i oddać go w ręce wampirów doszło do trzech wielkich starć. Pierwsze miało miejsce między Eleanor Saptende i połączonymi siłami Marchii Zachodniej i Wschodniej, drugim była bohaterska obrona Północnej Marchii, a trzecim starcie między wojskami Monarchii a bestiami wampirzego dworu. Aranog chociaż wielu wydawał się być lekkomyślnym władcą, widząc nienaturalne zjawiska pogodowe i słysząc donosy swych zwiadowców o zbliżającej się z bagien armii, zachował się dość rozsądnie i nakazał zebrać wszystkich wszystkich mieszkańców okolicznych wsi i posiadłości w Marchii. Doskonale wiedział, że koncentrując obronę w jednym miejscu, znacznie zwiększa szansę na skuteczną obronę swego domu. Nie wiedział jednak, że decyzja jaką podjął była w przypadku walki z tym przeciwnikiem najlepszą z możliwych. Ewakuując wsie i posiadłości, nawet te dobrze chronione, odebrał Eleanor sporą część potencjalnych rekrutów, których mogłaby po prostu zabić i uczynić nieumarłymi w przypadku zwykłych wieśniaków, albo zniewolić z użyciem swej magii w przypadku lepszych wojowników. Po drugie mężczyzna, chociaż sam nie był zbyt wierzący, nakazał swym kapłanom odprawiać modły skierowane zwłaszcza do Aonira i Tiary. Nie wiadomo na ile prawdziwe są mity o Panteonie Dwunatsu, wiadomo jednak, że runiczne symbole jakimi miejscy kapłani ozdabiali teraz domy, ulice, a nawet mury miejskie i bramę, były bardzo skuteczne w walce z nieumarłymi. Finalnie kiedy Eleanor dotarła do miejskich murów, czekała już na nią przykra niespodzianka, w postaci dobrze chronionego bastionu. Być może z pomocą mutantów z bagien byłaby w stanie coś zdziałać w walce z miastem, jednak zwykli nieumarli, bez wsparcia machin oblężniczych, nie mieli szans w tej walce, nie oznaczało to jednak, że wampirzyca ma zamiar się poddać. Aranog z niepokojem obserwował jak lasy dookoła miasta stają się rzadsze, na jego oczach rosły teraz wieże oblężnicze, katapulty, początkowo mężczyzna nie widział sensu w stosowaniu wież, kiedy jego miasto chroniła fosa, szybko dostrzegł jednak potężne pomosty, przy okazji robiące za tarczę dla nieumarłych, na których ci mogli bez trudu dostarczyć wieże oblężnicze prosto pod mury. Jedynym wyjściem jakie widział Aranog było stworzenie własnych machin oblężniczych, którymi mógł rozwalić atakujące go machiny nieprzyjaciela. Zaczęło się rozmontowywanie domostw, przygotowywanie ekip pożarowych, których zadaniem miało być podpalanie wież nieprzyjaciela kiedy te znajdą się blisko murów, Aranog szykował się do starcia z przeciwnikiem. Już po kilku dniach w stronę i zza miejskich murów, w obie strony zaczęły latać głazy, podpalone bukłaki wypełnione oliwą i zamoczone w smole, był to prawdziwie upiorny spektakl, trwający przez kolejną dobę. Po tym czasie Elanor miała ruszyć z atakiem właściwym, wtedy też jednak na horyzoncie pojawiły się wojska Iranoga. Przeciwnik miał teraz nad nią sporą przewagę, połączone siły obu braci miały nad nią przewagę liczebną przynajmniej cztery do jednego, wampirzyca była jednak pewna swych sił. Nieumarli nie mogli zostać zabici konwencjonalnymi metodami, a jej moc mogła pozwolić jej na zniewolenie znacznej części wojsk Iranoga, a tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało, bo kiedy kobieta spróbowała użyć krwi nadchodzącego przeciwnika, jej rytuał zawiódł. Wyznawcy Henriety w szeregach Iranoga może nie byli zbyt liczni, ale ich wiedza była zdecydowanie wystarczająca, aby móc skutecznie poinformować kapłanów lorda o tym jak skutecznie ochronić ich ludzi przed wpływem wampirzych mocy. Aranog swych ludzi uchronił całkowicie nieświadomie, byli oni jednak już dość długo pod wpływem run światła, aby zyskać krótkotrwałą ochronę przed wampirzymi mocami po opuszczeniu miasta. Ten krótki czas w zupełności wystarczył, aby połączone armie obu miast pokonały nieumarłych w walnej bitwie. Eleanor nie była głupim dowódcą, przewróciła swe wieże oblężnicze i uczyniła z nich mur, który skutecznie uniemożliwił atak kawalerii na jej pozycje, walka musiała toczyć się między siłami piechoty obu stron, a w tej zdecydowanie królowali nieumarli. Co prawda konsekrowane miecze wojowników Marchii mogły niszczyć jej podwładnych, jednak zdolności kapłanów Anoria z Marchii były niczym w porównaniu do kunsztu zaprawionych konsekratorów Whightlandu lub Zakonu Świtu. W rezultacie aby powalić nieumarłego na dobre, wojownicy Marchii musieli takiemu zadać rany, jakie normalnego człowieka także pozbawiłyby życia. Finalnie za cenę znacznie większej ilości dusz niż się spodziewali, bracia zdołali odepchnąć wojska kobiety i zepchnąć je w stronę bagien. Sama Eleanor zdołała jednak zbiec z pola bitwy i miała jeszcze dać o sobie znać w trakcie tej wojny. Wielkim uderzeniem jakie spadło na Północną Marchie dowodził sam Reptan. Jego armie były zdecydowanie liczniejsze od wojsk jego córki, na dodatek wampir wspomagał się hordami bagiennych mutantów, zdołał też zablokować miejski port z użyciem swych okrętów obsadzonych przez nieumarłe załogi. Rezultatem całej sytuacji było wielkie starcie obrońców miasta z najeźdźcami mające miejsce zarówno na lądzie jak i na wodzie. Tym razem na froncie nie doszło do żadnego przestoju, hordy nieumarłych Raptena własnymi ciałami osłoniły szarżujące mutanty przed ostrzałem z kusz i łuków obrońców. W trakcie tej bitwy sławę zyskała Ludmiła Tadrowska, doświadczona wojowniczka z Pustyni Tuscarii, której znakami rozpoznawczymi była fanatyczna wiara, niezwykle celne oko i zmodyfikowany karabin dalekiego zasięgu z pociskami o potężnych ładunkach prochowych i gigantycznym jak na swoją kategorie, kalibrze pocisków. Najemniczka była w stanie bez trudu i jednym strzałem położyć trupem wielkiego behemota, do jakiego zabicia potrzeba było całej salwy bełtów z kuszy, na dodatek wojowniczka była w stanie unieszkodliwiać stwory z dwa razy większej odległości. Jej wysiłki zaowocowały wydłużeniem czasu jaki wojska Reptana potrzebowały na sforsowanie bramy miasta ponad dwukrotnie, a nawet kiedy owe odrzwia zostały w końcu wyważone, kobieta położyła swym celnym strzałem pierwszego potwora jaki wpadł przez bramę, sprawiając że kolejne dwa potknęły się na jego truchle, co pozwoliło czekającej już za drzwiami formacji pikinierów zadźgać wielkie bestie, a w rezultacie niemal całkowicie wyhamować impet natarcia przeciwnika, nie ponosząc przy tym praktycznie żadnych strat własnych. W walce na wodach szerokiego koryta rzeki uznanie w oczach zarówno zakonu, jak i mieszkańców miasta i Henriety Warren uznanie zdobył lord Marchii. Darius dysponując prawie dwukrotnie mniejszą liczbą okrętów skutecznie korzystał z prądów wodnych na rzecze, które obce były nieumarłym kapitanom okrętów dowodzonych przez Cedrika. W połączeniu ze zdecydowanie większym doświadczeniem władcy miasta w prowadzeniu działań morskich, Darius zdołał zatopić trzy okręty nieprzyjaciela samą tylko salwą swych dział, a dwa kolejne zepchnął na siebie nawzajem, tak że dwie zahaczone o siebie jednostki zablokowały koryto rzeki w jej dalszej części uniemożliwiając reszcie wampirzej floty na dotarcie do miasta. Jedynym wyzwaniem dla Dariusa był sam Cedrick, który także znał się na kierowaniu ogniem swych jednostek i zdołał zatopić dwa okręty lorda Marchii, zanim ten w końcu posłał jego jednostkę na dno z użyciem taranowania i bomb zapalających wypełnionych uświęconą oliwą, której opary zmusiły młodszego wampira do ucieczki. Wydawać by się mogło, że obrońcy miasta poradziliby sobie z napastnikiem bez najmniejszych problemów i w istocie by tak było, w przypadku większości napastników jacy mogli nawiedzić miasto, lecz nie tym razem. Reptan był potężnym wampirem, nawet jeśli obrońcy znali sposoby, którymi mogli posłać jego nieumarłych do grobu, on znał sposoby aby postawić ich ponownie na nogi, nawet jeśli obrońcy zatrzymali jego szturm przez bramę, wciąż musieli mierzyć się z hordami nieumarłych, istot nieznających zmęczenia, ani litości, nawet jeśli Darius zatopił okręty nieprzyjaciela, ożywione trupy wciąż wychodziły na brzeg by stawać do walki, wtedy też właśnie komtur Zajcew, głównodowodzący sił zakonnych w mieście, podjął decyzję o utworzeniu specjalnej bariery dookoła miasta, która zatrzymałaby natarcie żywych trupów oraz mutantów, jakie powoli acz nieubłaganie zdobywały kontrolę nad coraz większymi połaciami miasta. Saptende za późno zdał sobie sprawę z tego, czym jest dziwny błysk światła jaki uderzył w jego oczy i spowodował lekkie pieczenie skóry na ciele. Wampir był wściekły, co prawda sforsowanie bariery miasta było możliwe i miał on środki aby to zrobić, ale sam rytuał był czasochłonny, a bez wsparcia nieumarłych jakimi mieli być mieszkańcy Północnej Marchii zwycięstwo w walce z rycerzami Whightlandu miało być prawdziwym wyzwaniem. O tym w jak poważnej sytuacji się znalazł, Saptende zrozumiał dopiero gdy zobaczył, że na horyzoncie oprócz zakonu Strażników Światła i ewentualnego wsparcia jakiś najemników Sternstadtu u boku Avarova do walki kroczą chorągwie Erydanu. Armia rycerzy wspierana przez landsknechtów i całą zbieraninę wszelkiej maści nieludzi, w tym ogromną ilość uzbrojonych usagi była bardzo niepokojącym widokiem, zwłaszcza że pojawiła się kilka dni wcześniej niż powinna. Wampir momentalnie zrozumiał, że jego szanse na zwycięstwo są nikłe, pewności dodał mu jednak jego syn, który z pomocą swej magii zniszczył dwa blokujące drogę okręty i teraz transportował duże ilości wojsk lądowych, które normalnie miały zaatakować port Północnej Marchii, teraz jednak maszerowały na spotkanie z siłami Henriety i Teodora. Bitwa ta była długa, krwawa i męcząca dla obu stron. Całe starcie było tak naprawdę trwającym kilka godzin spektaklem wzajemnego szachowania się. Avarov rzucał do walki swoją kawalerie, którą blokowały szeregi nieumarłych pikinierów, nieumarła kawaleria Saptende rozbijała się na szykach zakonnych rycerzy, landsknechci mierzyli się teraz z opętanymi mocą krwi reptilianami z Teokracji Mamirjo, których normalnie wampir trzymał w odwodzie, ale zdecydował się na użycie gadów, gdyż były jedyną skuteczną odpowiedzią na formacje tych wojowników, ich potężne miecze ścierały się teraz ze sobą, szczerbiąc stal i gruchocząc kości swymi potężnymi uderzeniami. Elfi łucznicy i zakonni strzelcy byli dla Reptana utrapieniem nie mniejszym niż bagniste stwory plujące kwasem na odległość i nieumarli łucznicy dla wojsk Henriety i Teodora. Minotaury znalazły sobie godnego przeciwnika w nieumarłych ożywieńcach, które dorównywały tym pierwszym zarówno siłą jak i gabarytami fizycznymi. Najciekawsze starcie miało jednak miejsce kiedy Saptende rzucił do walki swe behemoty, Avarov obawiał się tej chwili, dlatego też zresztą unikał bezpośredniego starcia z wampirem przez tak długi czas, ku jego zaskoczeniu Warren bez chwili zastanowienia posłała do walki swoje usagi. Królicze wojowniczki z ogromnym impetem wbiły się w szarżujące stwory kładąc wiele z nich trupem z użyciem swoich lanc. Co prawda formacja ta nie pozostała bez strat, potężne bestie nieraz nie padały od jednej lancy wbitej w ich ciało, a wielkie rogi na ich łbach sprawdzały się doskonale w roli narzędzi do rwania ofiar na kawałki. Wiele usagi poległo tego dnia, nie były one jednak wyjątkiem od reguły, gdyż obie strony poniosły dotkliwe straty w trakcie bitwy. Finalnie o wyniku przesądziła pomoc ze strony Północnej Marchii. Mieszkańcy widząc, że bitwa stoi w miejscu postanowili zaryzykować i rzucić się na wroga. Wyjście się opłaciło, wojska Saptende zostały rozbite, a on sam poniósł bardzo dotkliwą stratę. W trakcie walki jego syn zebrał pod swoją komendą drużynę wampirzej eskorty, z którą rzucił się na pozycje gdzie stała Henrieta i Avarov. Wampirza eskorta była grupą istot różnych ras, które z jakiegoś powodu przypadły rodowi Saptende do gustu na tyle, aby uczynić je wampirami. Ci wojownicy byli bezwzględnie lojalni, dało się ich jednak spotkać tylko w kwaterze głównej wampirów, lub w towarzystwie ich panów. Ochroniarze Cedrika walczyli jak lwy, wyrzynając sobie dziurę w szeregach nieprzyjaciela i finalnie, prawie bez strat docierając do zastępu paladynów, swego odpowiednika w szeregach Strażników Światła. Wywiązało się krótkie, krwawe starcie, w którym zginęli prawie wszyscy paladyni, wszyscy ochroniarze Cedrika i sam wampir, przebity na wylot włócznią Warren. Widok umierającego syna sprawił, że Reptan wpadł w szał i był gotów samotnie rzucić się na linie wroga, powstrzymał się jednak, wiedząc, że jeśli zginie jego ród czeka całkowita anihilacja. Po powrocie do swego dworu, Repten natychmiast rozpoczął przygotowania do obrony. Stracił większość swoich nieumarłych, ze wsparciem Erydanu bagniste potwory nie stanowiły praktycznie żadnego zagrożenia dla budowniczych drogi do jego warowni, wampir szykował się na oblężenie, podczas gdy jego córka imponując mu swą śmiałością robiła co mogłaby opóźnić budowę trasy jaka umożliwiłaby otwarty atak na wampirzą twierdzę. Przy okazji Reptan dowiedział się, że prawie cała jego flota, budowana przez tak wiele lat z porywanych okrętów została w większości posłana na dno przez piracką armadę Faraway dowodzoną przez siostry Feelover. Wampir nie miał możliwości ucieczki, miał za to wciąż wielu swych wampirzych sługusów, którzy byli gotowi zginąć w jego obronie, a także licznych nieumarłych, zmutowanych lub opętanych wojowników, przy czym ci ostatni zamknięci byli w lochach twierdzy. Saptende doskonale wiedział, że nadchodząca bitwa będzie godziną końca jego istnienia, lub godziną jego największego tryumfu. Wszakże jeśli udałoby mu się odepchnąć przeciwnika dostałby do ręki, potężną liczbę nieumarłych, których mógłby użyć do ponownego ataku na ziemie żywych, a te nie miałyby już sił na skuteczną obronę. Nawet jeśli jego wizja zwycięstwa wydawała się być szalona, nie zamierzał on z niej rezygnować. Walki o dwór Saptende trwały prawie trzy miesiące. Był to bardzo trudny okres, zarówno dla atakujących jak i dla obrońców. Wywołany magicznie sztorm uniemożliwiał ostrzelanie twierdzy z morza, a lejący się jak z cebra deszcz skutecznie moczył proch, uniemożliwiając ostrzał z lądu. W tym czasie nieumarli praktycznie cały czas powstawali z ziemi, niezależnie od tego jak wiele razy zginęli i jak dobrze zaklęta była broń jaka ich położyła. Taki okres trwał przez pierwszy miesiąc, w kolejnym jednak kapłani zakonu zdołali złamać pieczęć wampirów i odebrać im kontrolę nad żywiołem, jaki nie pozwalał na skuteczny atak na wroga. Co prawda nad twierdzą nadal unosiły się czarne chmury zmieniające dzień w noc, lecz po kilku dniach osuszania, armaty poszły w ruch, po obu stronach. Wampiry miały ich co prawda mniej, ale rekompensowały to siebie i znacznie lepszym usytuowaniem. W końcu po kilku dniach ostrzału, kiedy już mury twierdzy bardziej przypominały durszlak niż ścianę, którą były, wyłomy stały się dość duże aby dostać się do środka, głupcem jest jednak ten, kto myśli, że obrońcy nie byli gotowi do walki. Szarpanina przy wyrwach trwała przez kolejne dwa tygodnie, dzień w dzień mniejsze i większe siły, próbowały swoich możliwości, w końcu jednak atakujący wybadali wroga, Warren wiedziała gdzie korytarz w twierdzy wroga jest najszerszy po drugiej stronie i tam kazała skupić ostrzał armat. Wielki wyłom pozwolił na wkroczenie zmasowanych sił, które w końcu mogły zacząć zdobywać twierdzę, chociaż nawet wtedy musiały sobie wyważać każde drzwi na jakie wpadły. Najdłużej broniła się główna wieża zamkowa będąca kwaterą wampira. Tym razem to Reptan otoczył się polem ochronnym i to tak silnym, że jego sforsowanie zajęło kilka dni. Wampir i jego sługi nie poddały się bez walki, kolejni paladyni, kolejne usagi, a tym razem także fanatycznie oddani Warren Żelaźni Nomadzi, polegli w trakcie walki z wampirami. Na koniec Saptende starł się z Avarovem w wielkim pojedynku, gdzie obaj sięgali nie tylko po potężny oręż, ale także miotali liczne, potężne inkantacje zaklęć. Po kilkunastu minutach starcia mistrz zakonu wziął górę nad wampirem i pozbawił go głowy. W twierdzy wampirów zlokalizowano wielki czerwony kryształ, będący źródłem energii, jaka przesycała całą mroczną krainę, na dodatek wskazywał on położenie licznych mniejszych klejnotów tego typu, które pozwalały na utrzymywanie niemożliwie wręcz grubego płaszcza chmur na swoim miejscu. Z czasem kraina miała odetchnąć i na nowo ujrzeć słońce, zakon zajął także wampirzy zamek i uwolnił znajdujących się w nim niewolników. Ocaleni szybko dołączyli do obywateli Erydanu. Henrieta upiekła dwie pieczeni na jednym ogniu, zabezpieczyła tyły swego państwa i zyskała potężnego sojusznika w postaci Strażników Światła, którzy teraz byli gotowi walczyć z wielkim zagrożeniem ze wschodu o jakim mówiła kobieta. Wyczyn jakim było zwycięstwo nad wampirami znacznie wzmocnił pijar usagi, coraz więcej osób wierzyło, że kobieta naprawdę jest wysłanniczką niebios, uwierzył w to zwłaszcza Darius Złoty, który był od teraz jednym z najwierniejszych wojowników kobiety. Jednak gdy wszyscy radowali się na wieść o przegnaniu wampirów, w głowie Avarova stale krążyło pytanie: „Co się stało z Eleanor?”. Zagadka FairyForest Początkowo Henrieta ignorowała spory, porośnięty lasem obszar, rozciągający się całkiem blisko terenów terroryzowanych przez mieszkańców Faraway. Jednak kiedy dotarły do niej opowieści mieszkańców Whightlandu, opisujące przyczyny niepowodzenia pierwszej próby przeciwdziałania wampirzej tyranii jaką podjął Avarov, kobieta zdecydowanie baczniej przyjrzała się problemowi. Jej informatorzy w oka mgnieniu zebrali informację wśród mieszkańców Farawy i w istocie przyznawali oni, że od samego lasu lepiej trzymać się z daleka, gdyż nawet oni, z całym swym nieludzkim potencjałem, nigdy nie wracali stamtąd żywi. Nawet siostry Feelover wolały unikać tego miejsca, a materiały na naprawę okrętów i ich budowę w przypadku innych band piratów, brać z innych, mniejszych lasów okalających okoliczne tereny. Henrieta posłała do lasu kilka zwiadów złożonych z najróżniejszych sił, począwszy od najemników ze Sternstadtu, którzy nie mając pojęcia o zagrożeniu i nie wierząc w przesądy weszli w jego ostępy najpewniejszym krokiem, przez wojowników Marchii i Whightlandu a na swoich wiernych usagi kończąc, jednak za każdym razem efektem było bezpowrotne zniknięcie zwiadowców w leśnych ostępach. Tylko w ostatnim przypadku udało się odnaleźć jedną ocalałą. Jej ciało usiane było licznymi ranami kłutymi, a ona sama z przerażeniem opowiadała o tajemniczych istotach, poruszających się szybciej niż może to dostrzec ludzkie oko, wyposażonych w stalowe żądła, którymi bez trudu wbijały się w miejsca słabo opancerzone, lub nie posiadające pancerza wcale. Nie mając zamiaru bagatelizować zagrożenia, zdolnego wyrżnąć całe grupy zaprawionych w bojach weteranów, Henrieta postanowiła posłać do FairyForest swoją najbardziej zaufaną i paradoksalnie, dotychczasowo najmniej znaną sługę, Białego Królika. Białowłosa usagi samotnie ruszyła w leśną głusz. Chociaż tajemnicza biała usagi miała nie opuścić lasu przez następny miesiąc, Warren już po kilku dniach od rozpoczęcia jej wyprawy, nakazała szykować armie do wymarszu w stronę Margoth. Większość władców patrzyła na jej zachowanie ze zdziwieniem i niepokojem, początkowo kobieta z rozwagą i ostrożnością planowała każdy swój ruch, a teraz mając na tyłach swojego państwa nieznane dotąd zagrożenie, zdecydowała się kompletnie je zignorować i ruszyć w stronę ostatecznego celu swej wędrówki. Władcy szybko zaczęli się domyślać, że kobieta doskonale orientuje się w tym, jakie dokładnie zagrożenie czai się w głębi lasu i czy rzeczywiście jest to zagrożenie jakim należy się przejmować, odpowiedzi na te pytania, miały być jednak dla nich jeszcze na długo spowite całunem tajemnicy. Odsiecz dla Margoth Henrieta nie lubiła chwalić się możliwościami swojej siatki szpiegowskiej, którą z wielkim trudem udało jej się utkać w czasie swych przygotowań do walki z cieniami. Władcy miast jacy złożyli jej hołd, doskonale wiedzieli jednak, że każdy ich ruch jest bacznie obserwowany przez szpiegów króliczycy. Ich reakcje na świadomość tego faktu były skrajnie różne, jedni jak Avarov czy Darius widzieli w niej świętą personę i nie mieli najmniejszego problemu z tym, że kobieta podejmuje określone środki ostrożności, inni jak Aranog, Iranog czy Jardim mieli ten fakt w głębokim poważaniu, co ciekawe krasnolud wydawał się doskonale orientować o tym, którzy z jego ludzie zostali skorumpowani i ku swej wielkiej radości szczególnie działał im na nerwy, zalewając słowotokiem w jaki wpadał po kilku głębszych. Świadomość, że szpiedzy Henriety muszą zapamiętywać wszystko co mówi i łuskać z tego cenne informacje, dawała mu wiele satysfakcji, zwłaszcza gdy ostateczna decyzja była zupełnie inna od wszystkiego co rozpowiadał. Mieszkańcy Faraway nie mieli najmniejszego problemu z byciem obserwowanymi, o ile w ogóle zadawali sobie sprawę z problemu, to tak długo jak złoto wpadało do ich sakiewek, nie mieli najmniejszego problemu z podążaniem za kobietą. Największy problem z byciem pod stałym nadzorem mieli Weasleyowie, chociaż i oni nie mieli problemów z natrętnymi obserwatorami usagi, tak długo jak ta nie wtrącała się w ich politykę handlową. Dotychczas władcy miast myśleli jednak, że informatorów króliczycy odnaleźć mogą tylko wśród własnych poddanych i ewentualnie na dworach królewskich państw ościennych. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy Henrieta wydała rozkaz o przygotowaniu materiałów jakich zwykle używało się do budowy warowni, a w trakcie treningów instruktorom nakazała przygotowywać ludzi do szybkich szturmów, które bardziej niż o stabilność formacji dbały o siłę pierwszego uderzenia jakie spadnie na potencjalnego przeciwnika, lordowie wszystkich terenów jakimi zarządzała kobieta byli nieco skołowani. Henrieta sposobiła swoich ludzi do czegoś co kompletnie kłóciło się z logiką walki Norikianów, za to doskonale pasowało do metod skutecznych w walce z bestiami z Nieznanych Krain. Kobieta szybko uspokoiła swoich podwładnych informując ich, że nie zamierza organizować wyprawy na te przeklęte tereny, choć faktem jest, że jej wojska mogą i z całą pewnością napotkają na swej drodze mieszkańców tych upiornych terenów, w trakcie swej wędrówki przez Góry Rozjemcy. Co ciekawe, nawet mając przed oczami wizje starcia z mrocznymi bestiami, armia Henriety miała zaskakująco wysokie morale. Marsz był szybki, sprawny, pokonywana odległość była znacznie większa niż przypuszczała sama Warren. Naturalnie najlepsze morale mieli mieszkańcy Północnej Marchii i Whightlandu, podczas gdy najgorsze mieli wojownicy z Marchii Wschodniej. Wojownicy Iranoga nie byli zbytnio przekonani boskością prowadzącej ich usagi, zdecydowanie woleli pozostać w swych domach, z jakiegoś powodu mieli nieodparte wrażenie, że idą na śmierć. Za namowami swego brata, Iranog zdecydował się osobiście wyruszyć na ekspedycję i całe szczęście, bo bez jego wsparcia cała grupa najpewniej poszłaby w rozsypkę. Z tego powodu Henrieta postanowiła trzymać tych ludzi wyjątkowo blisko siebie i swych królików, a w trakcie nadchodzącej bitwy puścić ich do walki jako pierwszych. Albo wyszliby ze starcia zwycięsko i z ustabilizowanym morale, albo zginęliby w bitwie, tak czy inaczej przynieśliby korzyść sprawie usagi i rozwiązali swój kłopot. W końcu po kilku tygodniach marszu, armia Henriety dotarła do Margoth. Miasto to było bardzo specyficznym konstruktem. Złożone z wielu, mniej lub bardziej oddalonych od siebie enklaw mogących osłaniać się nawzajem w przypadku najazdu, tworzyła coś na kształt aglomeracji miejskiej, którą jednocześnie przecinało najszersze przejście przez pasmo gór skowytu. Największą spośród wszystkich, była enklawa nosząca tą samą nazwę co całe miasto, czyli Margoth, która to z kolei wzięła nazwę od rodu, który ją założył. Usytuowana na najwyższej górze w całej okolicy, enklawa ta była prawdziwą fortecą, która teraz znajdowała się pod oblężeniem bestii z Nieznanych Krain. Broniące się mniejsze i większe enklawy, swoim wyglądem przypominały góry opierające się morskim falom przypływu w postaci pomiotów jakie je oblegały. Henrieta nie czekała ani chwili, natychmiast rozkazała zebrać swe wojska i formować szyki. Atak był natychmiastowy i pewny, wojska kobiety szarżowały na linie mrocznych bestii. W chwili gdy jednostki znajdujące się na tyłach dopiero zaczynały przygotowywać się do walki, wojska Iranoga i Henriety już ścierały się z nieprzyjacielem. Początkowo zaskoczone bestie nie były w stanie zorganizować konkretnego oporu i padały jak zwierzęta w ubojni, ranione przez halabardy, lance, miecze, topory i cały wachlarz innego uzbrojenia jakimi dysponowali wojownicy Erydanu. Ten schemat utrzymywał się dopóki odsiecz nie dotarła do samego wzgórza Margoth. Tam bestie zdążyły się już zorganizować i przystąpić do kontrataku. Henrieta nie spodziewała się po owych stworach takich zdolności kooperacyjnych, za co zapłaciła życiem wielu swoich ludzi i utratą pozycji pod główną enklawą. Za swą lekkomyślność Warren o mało nie zapłaciła życiem, kiedy jej chorągiew została otoczona przez pomioty z Nieznanych Krain i odcięta od reszty wojsk. Na szczęście Aranog, nadal będący w zauroczeniu postacią wojowniczki rzucił jej się na ratunek. Chyba po raz pierwszy od czasu gdy go poznała, Warren okazała mu prawdziwy szacunek. Jednak nawet ze wsparciem innych chorągwi Erydanu zniszczenia były już poczynione, armia Henriety wytraciła impet uderzenia, co oznaczało, że teraz o zwycięstwie którejś ze stron przesądzi siła i liczebność wojsk danej armii. Starcia trwały przez kilka godzin, w trakcie których wielu dobrych wojowników Erydanu oddało swe życia, każdy z nich przed śmiercią zabrał ze sobą przynajmniej trzy bestie. W końcu do bitwy włączyli się także mieszkańcy enklaw, których wsparcie dotychczas sprowadzało się do zalewania pomiotów gradem strzał ze swych pozycji. Widząc, że utraciły inicjatywę i atakowane z wielu stron jednocześnie, pomioty w końcu dały za wygraną i się wycofały. To jednak zaniepokoiło Henriete. Bestie z Nieznanych Krain nie miały w zwyczaju ustępować pola i uciekać, zwykle walczyły do samego końca z fanatycznym oddaniem, sam fakt jak pokaźna była horda jaka atakowała Margoth już był problemem. Kobieta zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy aby na pewno to cienie powinny być jej priorytetowym zmartwieniem. O tym jak skuteczna była Henrieta w pozyskiwaniu sojuszników najlepiej świadczy fakt, że Epharim Margoth, władca największej enklawy, a zarazem przywódca całego miasta wydawał się doskonale znać z Warren i był wyraźnie zadowolony na jej widok. Szybko zgodził się on wesprzeć kobietę w jej walce z cieniami, rzecz jasna jeśli ona zgodzi się wzmocnić obronność jego domu. Oprócz odbudowy wszystkich enklaw, Warren poprosiła inżynierów Jardima aby ci zaprojektowali mur, jaki miałby scalać ze sobą wszystkie enklawy i natychmiast przystąpić do jego budowy. Kobieta doskonale wiedziała, że jeśli jej misja się nie powiedzie, to na Margoth spadnie pierwszy cios Norikianów. Miasto musiało być więc jak najlepiej przygotowane na atak i jak najdłużej zatrzymać armie nieprzyjaciela. Mając u swego boku potężnych nieludzi z Faraway, doskonale uzbrojonych najemników ze Sternstadtu, nieulękłych rycerzy Whightlandu, zróżnicowane wojska Marchii, zaprawionych w bojach weteranów z Margoth i całą armie fanatycznie oddanych jej usagi, Henrieta była gotowa do starcia z cieniami. Jedynym co mogła teraz zrobić, to wkroczyć na scenę i modlić się do wszystkich sił błogosławionych i przeklętych, aby była lepszą aktorką niż jej przeciwniczka. Wojna Czterech Królestw Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Opowiadania